The Jester of the Family (ReWrite)
by The Reaper Only
Summary: Yu Narukami has to move for a whole year to Inaba with his older sister Azami. He thought the only thing he had to worry about was his sister and the next school he'll be attending to, but all that didn't matter when he discovers the world inside the TV and the dangers that surround him and his sister. What kind of danger awaits them? (Complete rewrite of the original fic)
1. Prologue: Moving Out

**_Hello! For those who don't know, this is a complete rewrite of the story "The Jester of the Family". Of course, it has the same name :P Anyway, I want to let you know that a lot of things regarding my OC will be changed, just like the pairing, but that won't be revealed yet. The story will focus on Persona 4 Golden so Marie will appear and the events of Golden will happen._**

* * *

 ** _Prologue: Moving out_**

It was a quiet evening in Tokyo, which was surprising, there's always noise coming from the cars outside and the people walking and talking about their problems. Inside a little apartment, a boy wearing a grey long sleeve shirt and grey pants with bowl-shaped gray hair with matching gray eyes was reading a book in his room in complete silence, he was paying attention to every word before his eyes, he was sucked into the story, so much that he didn't hear the voice of his father. Once he heard them, he sighs, close his book and get out of his room and walk to the living room. There were his parents sitting on the table.

"What happened?" He asks with concern.

"Nothing really, Yu" Said his mother. "We just wanted to talk with you and Azami about something... Can you bring her?" She asks and Yu nodded. He walks to his sister's room that was right next to his. He knocks the door, but she didn't answer.

"Azami?" Yu keep knocking the door, but Azami didn't answer. "I'm opening the door" He said and open the door only to find her sister sitting at her desk looking at her computer. She was wearing headphones so she didn't hear him or his father. Yu get closer and look at the monitor, she was watching a horror movie while eating a chocolate bar. Azami was a year older than Yu and she had the same hair color as Yu, grey, but her's was longer and messy, almost frizzy, and more bright, almost white. She was wearing glasses and a black long sleeve shirt with black pants. Yu couldn't help, but to look at her with a worried face. Azami was thinner than before, she's not eating properly again. Yu tap her shoulder and she looks at him.

"What happen Yu?" She asks and takes out her headphone. "Is dinner ready?" Yu knew that she was planning on avoiding dinner again.

"No, Mom and Dad want to speak to us" He said. Azami sighs and get up from her chair. They walk to the living room and sit with them on the table. "So... What's this about?" Yu asks.

"Well... You two know how hard our work is and... How demanding it is" Said their father. "I'll go to the point... We have to move out... again" He drops the bomb, Yu and Azami's reactions were completely different.

"Again?" Yu ask with an annoyed tone.

"... And?" Azami didn't really care about that. "If that's all then I'll go back to my room" Azami stand up, but her mother stop her.

"Not so fast, missy" Said their Mother. "You two won't be going with us this time"

"What?" Yu and Azami ask at the same time. That was a surprise for them. "Then were?" Yu ask.

"You'll be staying with your uncle Ryotaro Dojima. He lives in Inaba" She said.

"Who?" Yu ask and Azami sigh. Yu didn't meet him before, but Azami did.

"Really? Inaba? Why?" Azami ask

"We aren't moving to another city in Japan, we are going to Germany this time and we prefer that you two finish high school here. Moving and choosing a new school in another country will be difficult and cost more money, so it'll be easier if you two stay with a member of the family here" Their Father explains.

"... Good point" Said Yu. "Besides, we don't speak German"

"I'm only good in Spanish..." Azami whisper. "Whatever, when are we moving out?" Azami asks

"April 11, next week" Their Father said.

"... What about school then? We start tomorrow" Said Yu. Today was April 5.

"You'll still go, but only until Saturday" Their father explains. "We'll send your stuff on Sunday and you'll leave on Monday"

"... So I assume that I won't be taking my computer" Said Azami.

"Nope" Said her Mother. Azami sighs and was about to hit the table.

"Damn it..." She mutter. "At least I can live without it... I better take some books with me for the trip" She said. "That's all? I better start preparing for it if i'm going to spend a whole year in the Country" Azami accept the sudden transfer and go back to her room.

"This is so sudden" Said Yu.

"Are you against it?" His Father asks

"Not really, I don't really have a friend so it won't make any difference if I leave" He shrugged.

"We are sorry about this, Yu" Said his Mother.

"It's okay..." Yu look behind him at Azami. She goes back to her room and shut the door. "Do you need me to keep an eye on Azami?" He asks.

"... Just make sure she eats well... And make sure she actually eats. Then again, if she doesn't have a computer she will socialize more at least. Make sure she doesn't get in troubles" Said his mother. "The last thing we want is for her to get in troubles. Keep an eye on her and please... Take her outside, she needs that"

"Lucky for us she isn't a Shut-in. That'll be a problem"

"I'll do my best. Azami won't get in troubles"

* * *

Azami closes the door behind her and locks it. She sighs and instead of coming back to her computer, she walks to her bed and fall on top of it. She looks at her dark room. The only light in the room was coming from the window. Next to the window, she saw an old suitcase and a guitar cover in dust. She keeps looking at the guitar and didn't look away for a while. She closes her eyes and let out a tired sigh.

"This shit again, huh?" Azami thought. "Well... It isn't that bad, it's Inaba, but still... I don't want to go... It's going to be a huge pain in the ass"


	2. Inaba

_**Chapter 1: Inaba**_

There was a thick fog, so thick that nothing could be seen. Slowly, a light came out of it. The light comes from a blue limousine that was driving slowly in the fog. Inside of it, the driver couldn't be seen, but the people sitting in the back could. There was an elegant lady with platinum-blonde hair, pale skin and golden eyes. She was wearing a dark blue dress with matching high heel shoes and uses black and golden accessories. On her lap, she had a huge book. Next to her, there was a round table, in it, there was a bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He was wearing a black suit with white gloves. In front of him was Yu Narukami sitting in a blue chair, looks like just woke up. His first action was to look at him, Yu was surprised and scared of the unknown surroundings. The old man look right at him and give him a creepy smile.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room" He said. "Ah... It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny..." He chuckle

"The... Velvet Room?" Yu ask. "Who are you? and what is this place?" Yu remain calm and try to not lose it.

"My name is Igor... I am delighted to make your acquaintance" Igor introduce himself. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter..." Igor explains. "It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter... It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then... Why don't you introduce yourself?" Yu tries to recall if he had signed something recently, but nothing come to mind. He decided to be nice with Igor at least. He might look weird, but he seems friendly... Or at least he thinks that.

"My name is Yu Narukami" He said.

"Hm... I see. Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" He asks and places his hand on the table. Out of nowhere, a deck of cards appears in the center of the table. "Do you believe in fortune telling?" He asks him.

"Not really" He answers. "Is all that actually true?"

"It is..." Said Igor, he moves his hand and the cards move on their own and form a circle. "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different... Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?" Igor moves a card of his left and shows the Tower. "Hm... The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent"

"Catastrophe..." Yu thought. "What does he means by that?"

"The card indicating the future beyond that is..." Igor more another card, this time the one to his right. Revealing the Moon. "The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"... Very interesting indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you" Igor explain. "In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny... If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen" He said and move his hand over the table, the cards vanish.

"I see... So whatever happened to me, you will help me... This is a strange dream" Said Yu.

"Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you" Said Igor and look at the woman next to him. "This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself"

"My name is Margaret" She said. "I am here to accompany you through your journey"

"We shall attend to the details another time" Said Igor. "Until then, farewell..." Everything went black and Yu lost consciousness...

* * *

 _ **4/11 Monday, 2011**_

Yu and Azami Narukami were looking outside the window of the train that was taking them to Inaba. They were wearing the uniform of their new school, Yu was attending the second year, while Azami was going on the third year, this was her last year in school, after that, she'll go to college... That or start to work. On the way to Inaba, they had to take at least three different trains to get there and was really tiring. Yu close his eyes for a moment and Azami takes out a book and starts reading. She yawn. There was no one else in the train beside them. The silence was almost intolerable, Yu decides to speak up.

"Azami, what do you think of this?" He asks while watching outside. "Inaba, I mean" Azami look at him and focus her eyes on the book again.

"It's nice... But it's not the kind of place I would like to live in. The only thing we can do now is to at least enjoy it... Or pretend we enjoy it" She said.

"So that's your plan? Pretend?" He asks.

"I pretend most of the time, you know?" Azami closes her book. "Did you saw me talking with my classmate last year? Did you saw how nice I was with them? and in return, they'll help me with some of my homework. I was pretending to be nice so I can get things from them. Of course, they didn't know that. The Drama Club worked at the end, I think" Yu didn't like it what Azami was saying, but he can't deny that he did it before too. But the difference was that Azami is a compulsive liar. She builds a wall around her, so thick, so big that no one can see her how she really is, only him "Anyway, I'll give you an advice... Don't make any friends here. It'll be a waste of time and when we leave next year it will be a pain" Azumi sighs. "Lay low and this year will be over before you know it"

"I can make a friend or two, Azami" Said Yu. "Still, they forget about me as soon I'm gone, so it doesn't really matter. At least we should socialize a bit. You need it more than me... Can you make an actual friend at least? How long it's been since last time?" Yu was right about it. Azami didn't have any friend at all. She enjoys being alone, Yu enjoy it too, but he likes to have someone to talk with at least.

"... I don't care, Yu" Azami shrug. "We'll arrive soon" She looks outside the window and saw a little town in the distance. "Grab your bag" She grabs her bag. Yu did the same and they get out of the train. They enter Yasoinaba Station and Azami takes Yu to the entrance. The whole place was desert, there was nobody around.

"There's no one here" Said Yu and take out his phone. "Dojima-san said he'll be here by 4PM... It's 4:30" He looked around and a middle age man appears with a little girl.

"Hey! Over here!" He raises his hand. Azami walk to him and Yu follow her. "Wow, Azami. It's been a while since I saw you. You remind me of your mother when she was young... except for the hair color"

"Thanks" Azami smile at him. Dojima takes a look at Yu.

"And you look more handsome in person than in your photo, Yu. Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you" He said. "You might not know me that much so... I'm your mother's younger brother... and that about sums it up"

"I knew that already, but it's okay. It's nice to finally meet you, Uncle Dojima" Said Yu.

"You might not remember it, but I change your diapers..." He said a little ashamed.

"... That's awkward" Said Azami. She looks at the little girl hiding behind Dojima. She smiles at her and the girl hides again. "And who is this little girl?" She asks.

"She's my daughter. Your little cousin. Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousins" Said Dojima. Nanako looks at them.

"... 'lo" She said and hide behind him again.

"Sorry, she's shy sometimes. Then again, she barely knows you both. Well then... Let's get going. My car's over there" He points at the car parked near the station. Azami follow Dojima to the car, Yu was about to follow them, but someone stop him.

"Hey..." Yu turned around and saw a girl around his age. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, a short black necktie with various safety pins and a checkered skirt along with a black belt and a fancy, golden buckle which resembles a heart with wings. Additionally, she has black-striped red protective sleeves and black-striped white stockings. Her black long, dark gray heeled boots are checkered as well. Yu look at her from head to toes. "You dropped this" She said and give him a piece of paper. Yu grab it and was Dojima's address. He writes it before leaving home.

"Thank you" He said with a smile.

"Whatever. All I did was pick it up" She said. She didn't look quite friendly "..." The girl didn't say anything else and leave. Yu go to the car and they leave the Station.

* * *

Dojima stop in the Gas Station to fill up the tank and to let Nanako go to the bathroom. Yu and Azami get out of the car. Yu start to look around the place, he enjoy the place for the moment. It looked peaceful to him. Azami takes out her phone at look at it for a moment.

"Some times I ask myself why I even have a phone" She said out loud and Yu heard her. "I barely use it"

"You might not use it, but we call you often. It's not useless" Said Yu.

"I know, but what I mean is... I could have an old model. I don't need my phone to have internet or a camera. It's supposed to be used to call, not to mess around. If I want to use the internet, I use my computer. If I want to take a picture, I use a camera. I prefer it that way. Call me weird if you want, but that what i prefer" Azami explain. She likes simple things.

"I'm not calling you weird" Said Yu with a chuckle. "I think you are... Cool. Well, when you don't shut yourself in your room doing "Only God knows what" in there... Sometimes you worry me"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine" Azami sigh. "I should be the one looking after you, I'm your big sister, Yu" She crosses her arms and look away. "... I miss the old days"

"You're starting to talk like an old man"

"Do you have a problem with that, Yu? You should respect your elders, Young boy" Azami says with a serious tone and then chuckle. Yu laugh with her and wait for Nanako to come back. Dojima walks away to smoke for a little while. The two siblings wait next to the car and then the Gas Station attendant walk toward them.

"Hey, Are you two in high school?" The gas station attendant asks them. Yu and Azami turn to him, Yu nodded and Azami simply ignores his question. "Does it surprise you both to see how little there is out here?"

"Not really. It's a little town, but not that little" Said Azami. "Still... It looks desert"

"That's almost every day of the week. There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs. Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now. What do you say? It's easy" He asks.

"Thanks but first we need to think about it a little" Said Yu and Azami nodded.

"Good, I'll be waiting here. Give it some thought, We don't mind if you're a student" the gas station attendant give Yu a handshake. He does the same with Azami, but she denies it.

"Sure, we'll think about it" She said. "Sorry, but I don't give handshakes to strangers"

"Oh, I understand. Well, I should get back to work" The attendant leave and Nanako comes back from the bathroom. She was looking at them.

"Hey... Are you okay?" Nanako asks.

"Who? me?" Azami asks and Nanako shakes her head.

"Not you, him" Nanako point at Yu, looks like he has a headache. He grabs his head for a moment, he wasn't feeling well.

"Yu, Are you all right?" Azami got worried.

"Yeah... I'm okay. I just feel a little dizzy" Said Yu and Dojima return to the car. He looks at Yu.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"I just feel lightheaded" Yu explains

"That's understandable. It must have been a long trip for you. What about you, Azami?"

"I'm fine. Trips don't usually get me sick or anything"

"Alright, why not take a little walk, get some fresh air? Just let me know when you're ready to go" Dojima said to Yu "Go with him, Azami"

"Okay" Azami takes Yu for a walk in the Shopping District. Everything was closed and quiet. There were a couple of students walking around and talking to each other. "How are you feeling?" Azami asks Yu while they walk. She was worried, but didn't show it.

"I'm okay now..." Yu shakes his head and start to look at one side of the road. He stops suddenly.

"What? Did something happen" Azami ask and look at his direction. Yu was looking at a girl at the other side of the street. Azami looks at the girl and then at Yu.

"... Is that girl from before" Said Yu. "I saw her in the Station" Yu explained. Azami looks at the girl again. She looks Unfriendly... but rather beautiful.

"Yu..." Before she could continue, Yu was already walking at her "What are you doing?" Azami follows him. Yu approach the girl, she saw him and raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, it's weird to find you here" Said Yu.

"Hm...? Have we met before?" The girl asks him. Azami remains silent behind Yu.

"I met you just now in the Station" He said and Azami starts to wonder. If that was true, then how come she forgot him that quickly? "I said it was weird because the station was a little far away from here and you... are here now. It was like you just teleport or something"

"I met you...? Just now...? In that Station Hmm, okay" She shrugs.

"... That's not an answer I was expecting actually" Said Azami. "Anyway, sorry to bother you. We are leaving" Azami grab Yu's arm and drag him away. "Why did you just walk to her out of nowhere? And that thing you said... It sounds crazy"

"I know, it's just... It just happens" Said Yu with a poker face.

"Hmm... I see... Whatever. If you are feeling better, we should go back. Dojima is waiting for us" Azami take Yu back to the Station. She looks back to the place that girl was, but she disappears. She was nowhere to be found. "Now that's crazy..." Azami thought.

* * *

They finally arrive at their new home for the year. When they enter Dojima tell them where they will be sleeping for the next year. Yu will stay in the guest room, upstair. Azami will stay with him. Dojima wants her to stay with Nanako, but her room wasn't that big, so they'll be sharing the same room for the year. Yu didn't care and Azami was not going to complain at all. They share rooms before, it's nothing new. They grab their stuff and leave them in their new room, Azami leaves her bag in the floor while Yu leave them on the sofa. The boxes with the rest of their stuff were already there. Azami sighs and looks at the boxes, next to them there was the suitcase she had in her room, alongside with the guitar. She decided to take some of her things out of the boxes, she has clothes, books and nothing else. It doesn't look like it but she read a lot, especially horror and detective novels. From time to time, she talks with Yu about them and considering they'll be sharing the room for a whole year, they'll be talking more often with each other. Yu take his stuff out of the boxes, he only had clothes, nothing more. They decide where to leave their clothes, which drawer which one was going to use and if they need to change clothes, one of them will go and change in the bathroom. Dinner was ready and they go downstair to have a family dinner.

"All right, let's have a toast" Said Dojima. Everyone raise their glasses and make a toast. They drink and Dojima was the first to talk "So... your mom and dad are busy as always... They're working overseas, was it?" Yu and Azami nodded "I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck in a place like this because of your parents... it's rough being a kid sometimes. Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having someone like you two around. So long you both are here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home" Dojima said with a warm smile.

"Thanks for your kindness" Said Yu

"C'mon, there's no need to be so formal" Said Dojima

"True, but we barely see you, Uncle" Said Azami. "We'll try to get used to this place..."

"I understand, still, don't worry too much. Inaba is a quiet place, nothing really happens here. There's no need to be nervous. Well, anyway... Let's eat" Then Dojima's phone ring, talk about timing "Ugh... Who's calling at this hour?" He answers the call "Dojima speaking... Yeah? I see... So where is it?" Dojima sigh "All right, I'm on my way... Looks like I made the right choices to skip the booze..." He turns to the kids. "Sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me. I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you help them out, okay?"

"Okay" Said Nanako, she looked sad. Dojima grabs his keys and went out. As soon he open the door, everyone could hear the rain hitting the floor.

"Nanako, it's raining out. What did you do with the laundry!?" Dojima asks while grabbing his umbrella.

"I already brought it in!" Nanako responds.

"All right. Well, I'm off" Dojima leave and the awkwardness didn't wait. The place was in complete silence and no one says a word.

"... So" Yu didn't know what to say "Laundry... You do Laundry?" He asks.

"... Yes"

"Such a mature girl..." Azami whisper, Nanako heard her but ignore her and turn on the TV. The news was on.

"-for this week. Next, let's take a look at the hourly breakdown of tomorrow's weather" Said the Weather announcer. "With storm clouds moving in from the west, expect rain throughout the day tomorrow in most areas"

"Let's eat..." Said Nanako. They start eating without Dojima and the silence in the table keep going. Yu sigh and look at Nanako.

"... What does your dad do?" Yu asked

"He... investigates stuff. Like crime scenes" Said Nanako "My dad's a detective" Nanako said. Yu was surprised, his uncle is a police officer. Azami knew that already, but forgot to tell him that, mostly because she didn't think it was something important to mention. The news was still going...

"And now, the local news" Said the Announcer. "City council secretary Taro Namatame is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter. His wife, enka ballad sensation Misuzu Hiiragi, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages. In response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances. Until allegations of an affair with Mr. Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of the public eye" The announcer keep talking.

"What a nice mess" Said Azami.

"This is boring" Said Nanako and change the channel. A commercial was on.

"At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get on touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!"

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako sings along. Azami and Yu look at her, weirdly. "Aren't you two going to eat?"

"Y-yeah..." Said Azami and finish her meal. After helping washing the dishes, she heads to her room. There she saw two futons on the corner of the room. She looks at the clock, it was a little late and she was tired. She decides to take a shower and go right to bed. When she comes back from the shower, she saw Yu looking at her guitar.

"What are you doing?" She asks with a tired voice.

"Nothing, just looking at it, that's all" Yu grab the guitar. He touches the guitar strings, it was out of tune. "Why did you stop playing? You were really good"

"Just like school, Drama Club, Sports and everything else... and the same happens, I just... Lost the interest. To tell the truth, I only bring it because I didn't want to leave it behind" Azami explain.

"Hmm..." Yu leave the guitar in the corner of the room. "You are going to sleep now?" Azami nodded. "I'll take a bath. If you are sleeping when I come back then... Good Night" Yu get out of the room. Azami prepares her futon and goes to sleep. She falls to sleep quickly...

* * *

 _Yu was blinded by the fog around him. He doesn't remember how he got there, he looks around and he couldn't see anything but fog. He looks down and he was standing in a road made by red blocks. Yu shakes his head and start hearing a voice coming from behind. He turns around and saw the silhouette of a man._

 _"Do you seek the truth...?" He asks. Yu tries to walk toward him, but he couldn't reach him._

 _"Wh-Who are you?" He asks, almost in a whisper._

 _"If it's truth you desire, come and find me..." He said and the fog got thicker. Yu was completely blinded by the fog and fall unconscious..._

* * *

Yu wake up and slowly get up. He looks at his new room and Azami wasn't there with him. He stands up and shakes his head. That weird dream was still in his head, he remembers it clearly. Yu decided to stop thinking about it, for now, it wasn't important. It was just a dream. He changes into his new school uniform and goes to the living room. There he saw Nanako eating her breakfast with Azami.

"Good Morning" Said Nanako. Azami nod at Yu. "Here's your breakfast" She said and Yu sit down. He looks at his cup of tea and the toasted bread, he then looks at Nanako.

"Did you cook this?" Yu ask

"Yes" Azami answer for Nanako. "I was surprised too. I was about to wake you up, but we still have time until we go to school"

"I can toast bread... and cook sunny-side up eggs in the morning. Dad can't cook, so I buy dinner" Nanako explain.

"Huh, maybe it's because of his work. I bet he doesn't have the time to eat properly" Said Azami. "But I'm not the one to talk about properly eating..." Azami sighs and eats her toasted bread. "It's delicious, Nanako"

"Thank you" Said Nanako with a smile. "You two are starting school today, right?" Nanako ask

"Yes, Are you coming with us?" Said Yu

"Yes, my school's on the way" Nanako smile. "I'll guide you there"

"Good" Said Yu and finish his breakfast. He, Azami and Nanako leave the house and go to school. It was raining that day and Nanako only had a spare umbrella so Yu and Azami had to share it. They were now in the school Zone, Samegawa flood plain. Nanako was guiding the siblings to their new school. The rain didn't stop at all which bothers them a lot. The umbrella was a little small, so both of them got wet in the shoulders.

"You two keep going straight from here" Said Nanako, she turns to the other direction "My school's this way. Have a nice day in School, Bye" She said and leave. Yu and Azami walk at a slow pace to school.

"Azami, do you think this school would be good?" Yu asks.

"I don't know, it can't be worse than the one we were in" Azami respond.

"You are right there... Anyway, I had a weird dream last night" Yu said out of nowhere.

"Hm... I didn't dream last night" She said. "What it was like? A nightmare or just a weird dream?"

"Just weird. I was surrounded by fog and a man was talking to me" Yu explains the dream and Azami listen.

"Hm, that's a little weird. Maybe it's because of the trip" They were talking about the dream when a boy in a bike crash with a telephone pole. He was trying to ride with one hand while with the other grab his umbrella. He looked okay, except his crotch. He was in a lot of pain right now.

"Ow!" He yells. "Motherfuc... That hurts!" He said. Yu and Azami look at him and a couple of seconds later walk away.

"... Let's leave him be" Said Yu

"Okay, let's go" Azami wanted to help in some way, but that... It's better to leave him alone for a while.

They arrive at Yasogami high school, it was a big building, bigger than Yu and Azami were expecting. They enter and went straight to the Faculty Office, what they encounter wasn't what they were expecting, an empty room. There were no teachers around.

"There no one here?" Yu ask. "Where are the teachers?" A Shadow appear behind them. They turn around to find what many consider to be the worst teacher ever...

"Huh? Another bunch of student that arrive late?" He said, Yu and Azami remain quiet, looking at him right in the eyes.

"Umm... It's not late" Said Azami and look at her watch. "We are on time"

"If all the teachers already left to their classrooms it's late then" He yells at them.

"... Sorry?" Yu apologise. The teacher goes inside the Faculty Office and grabs the files that were on the table and start to look at them. "Who are you brats!?"

"My na-name.. is Yu Narukami" Yu answer with a little of fear mixed with anger. That teacher was the yelling type and he hates those. The teacher turns to Azami.

"What about you!?"

"Azami Narukami, I'm his older sister" She answered calmly.

"So we have a family here... Thank god that I only have to deal with one of you" Yu gulp and Azami just ignore him. "You!" He points at Yu "You are in my class, and You!" He points at Azami "You are in 3-1 with Ms. Sofue. I bet she's waiting for you right now in the classroom... Don't just stand there! Go!" He yell at her. Azami sighs and walks to her classroom. "You, come with me" The teacher guide Yu to his classroom. Once he enters, all the students that were standing and talking to each other go back to their seats and shut up.

"Awright, shut your traps!" The teacher yells at them and the classroom remains quiet. "I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow!"

"Oh God, it's one of those teachers again..." Yu thought. "Why I'm the one with the worst teacher? Azami always had to quiet ones. Why can't I have one of those for a chance?"

"Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student. This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage" Morooka keep talking and didn't show any signs of stopping. "And he's just as much of a loser here as he was there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him! Tell 'em your name, kid, and make it quick!"

"Is he calling me loser!?" Yu thought. "Fuck this guy..." Yu calm down and introduce himself. He didn't want to cause any troubles on his first day. "I'm Yu Narukami. Nice to meet you" He said with a little fake smile.

"What's that look you're giving to that girl back there by the window!? You thought I wouldn't notice!?" Morooka yells at him.

"Wait, what?" Yu asks, surprised. "I didn't-"

"Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them!"

"... Excuse me?" Yu didn't know how to respond to that. The conversation takes a quick turn and he was now lost. He takes a quick look to the class. He was clearly asking for someone to help him. A girl with a light green jacket raises her hand.

"Excuse me! Is it okay if the transfer student sits here?" She asks and points at the empty space next to her.

"Thank God, someone is helping me" Yu thought.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Ya hear that? Your seat's over there" Morooka point at the chair and Yu walk right at the chair and sit down. The turns turn to him.

"He's the worst, huh?" She asks him.

"I know, what's his problem?"

"I don't know, but rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class... Well, we just have to hang in there for a year" She said and Yu sighs.

"I wonder how Azami is doing..." He thought.

* * *

 _ **Leave me a Review and tell me what do you think about it :D**_


	3. The Midnight Channel

_**Chapter 2: The Midnight Channel**_

Azami arrives at her classroom and knocks the door. She waits until someone open the door and the teacher opens the door after a couple of seconds. Her teacher was a woman wearing a pharaoh's crown. She looks at Azami and smile.

"Oh, are you the transfer student?" She asks and Azami nodded. She closes the classroom door behind her. "I was waiting for you. Sorry, but today we had to start class earlier. The Principal wanted to give and speech, but something comes up and we end up in the classrooms before time"

"It's alright" Said Azami.

"Good, My name is Kimiko Sofue, I'll be your homeroom teacher and the World History Teacher. Please, come inside. Introduce yourself to your classmates" She opens the door and Azami follows her inside. "Alright class, I'd like to introduce a transfer student. She just arrives town from Tokyo and she'll stay here for the next year. I hope you all can get along" Ms. Sofue said and signal Azami to introduce herself. She looks at her class and smile at them.

"My name is Azami Narukami. It'll be a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we get along" She said with a big smile. Of course, Azami was faking it. The students whisper to one another and she could hear them all.

"Hey, she's kinda cute" Said one of the male students.

"She looks alright to me"

"She's from Tokyo?" One of the female students asked. "That's interesting"

"She's wearing glasses, I bet she's smart"

"That's a stereotype"

"All right, settle down" Said Ms. Sofue. "Azami, sit there, next to the door" She pointed at the chair next to the door, it was empty. She sits down and Sofue waits for everyone to be quiet. After that, she resumes the class. Azami could feel everyone in the classroom staring at her. She gives them a smile. She wanted them to believe she's a good student, a good classmate. She wants to avoid troubles and get on everyone's good side for now. The hours passed and school ended without a problem. Azami gets up from her chair and was about to leave but the intercom stops her...

" ** _Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All student must return to their classroom and are not to leave the school until further notice_** " Ms. Sofue tell the students to stay in class and she left. Azami sighs, take out her phone and look at it for a moment. Some of her classmates walk toward her.

"Narukami, right?" One of them ask. A girl with long black hair talk to her, looks like she wasn't Japanese. Her accent and face give her away. Her uniform was in order, except for the white turtle neck and the red beret in her head. "Me and my friends were wondering if you wanted to come with us. We can show you the town" She said with a cute smile. Azami smile back at her.

"Sorry, but I can't today. I'll go back home with my brother today. Maybe tomorrow" She said.

"Oh, I understand. You just arrive, we understand" She said.

"Hey... You are not from here either, right? Your accent and your face give it away. You are not japanese" The girl chuckle.

"Yeah, my parents moved here a year after I was born. I'm from Russia" She keeps her hands in her pockets. "My name is Tamara Rabinovich, it's a pleasure to meet you" She extends her hand to Azami and force her to give her a handshake. "I know how it feels to be out of place sometimes, so if you want to hang out, just talk to me"

"Sure, I'll do that" Azami lie, but she was at least considering it.

"Anyway, you come from Tokyo? How is it there?" She asks. "I didn't have the opportunity to go"

"Hmm... Noisy and full of people everywhere" She answers. "You'll feel sick after a while, but despite that, it's a cool place to live in... I just wish i won't be moving from place to place in the last years. I tend to move a lot"

"Oh, I see. If you are leaving at the end of the school year, I hope you enjoy your stay here. It's a nice town, a little boring some times, but a nice place overall" The Intercom speak again.

" ** _Attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat..._** "

"For real?" The girl asks. "I better get going then. It was a pleasure, Azami" Tamara grab her bag, say goodbye to her group of friends and leave. Azami did the same, she grabs her bag and gets out of her class. She goes to the second floor and ends up in Yu's classroom. She opens the door and saw the same guy that crash with his bike that morning. He was walking fast to the door, not looking ahead and crash against her. They hit their heads and fall to the ground.

"Ouch!" Azami yell. "Hey! Be more careful!"

"S-Sorry, but I need to leave before-" He apologises and try to run away, but a girl wearing a green jacket stop him.

"Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD!?" She yells at him and was about to hit him, but didn't do it. She stops when she saw Azami on the ground.

"Oh, are you okay?" She asks her.

"Not really. If you two are going to fight, do it outside" Azami stand up. She saw Yu and wave her hand. "Yu, are you ready to go?"

"Sure" He said and get past the girl and the boy.

"Narukami, who is she?" The girl with green jacket ask Yu.

"She's my sister Azami" Said Yu. "Azami, she is Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi..." Yu point at the girl with black hair and red sweater. Yu look at the boy on the floor. "Are you going to hit him, Chie?"

"That depends on what he did to my DVD" She opens the DVD box she had in her hands and saw the disk broken in half. "What the!? I can't believe this! It's completely cracked... My Trial of the Dragon!" She yells.

"... It's a DVD, Chie. You can buy another" Said Azami. "You can buy another, can you?"

"Yes I can, but I lend him my DVD and he broke. That's the problem!"

"I said I'm sorry!" The boy yelled. "I'll pay you when I get my next paycheck. Please, don't hit me!" The boy beg and Azami feel pity for him. She decided to step in.

"Let him go, Satonaka. I mean, he's begging" She said. "Besides, it's just a movie"

"Just a movie!?" Said Chie.

" _Oh, God. It's one of those_ " Azami thought.

"The Trial of the Dragon is not just a movie. It's the best piece of art that shows the true movement of the Kung-Fu fighters"

"... I don't have the time or the energy to discuss something I don't have any knowledge of" Azami crossed her arms. "Just leave him be. Let's go, Yu"

"Wait, they wanted to go with me and show me the place" Said Yu. "You want to come with us?"

"Oh... Sure, I think" Azami accept his offer. Chie let go of the boy and leave with Yu, Azami and Yukiko. The boy stands up and sighs.

"Thank God, I'm safe" He said.

* * *

Azami, Yu, Chie and Yukiko walk to the school's gates. When they arrive, a creepy looking guy shows up. He had short black frizzy hair and weird eyes. He ignores everyone in the group and talks to Yukiko...

"You're Yuki, right? Y-You want to go hang out somewhere?" He ask

"What...? Wh-Who are you?" Yukiko ask

"He's a weird looking guy" Yu and Azami thought. Then a bunch of students starts to gather in the school gates when they saw him talking with Yukiko.

"What's up with him? What school's he from?" One of the students asks.

"Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-san? Man, you'd think he'd at least wait until she's alone to make his move" A girl said.

"I bet you a can of TaP he gets knocked out"

"No bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?" One of the students said

"Amagi Challenge? What's that?" Azami asks, but the boy interrupts her

"Um, s-so... are you coming or not?" He asks, almost desperate.

"I-I'm not going" Said Yukiko and take a few steps away from him.

"Fine!" He yells and runs away from them.

"Well... That was weird" Said Yu.

"Wh-What did he want from me...?" Yukiko was oblivious to what the boys want. Chie sighs.

"What did he want...? Obviously, he was asking you out on a date" Chie state the obvious for her

"Huh? Really?" Yukiko looked really surprised.

"Are you serious?" Azami ask. "Everyone knew what he wanted"

"You really had no clue? Sheesh..." Chie couldn't believe it either "But then again, that was way over the top. It was creepy how he called you "Yuki" all of a sudden" Chie complain and the guy who breaks Chie's DVD show up with his bike and umbrella.

"Yo, Yukiko-san. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh?" He said "Man, you're cruel... You got me the same way last year"

"Really? I don't recall doing that" She said.

"Whoa, you serious? So then, you wanna hang out sometime!?" He got way too excited and that was his doom.

"I'd rather not"

"That'll teach me to get my hopes up... Anyway, you two better not pick on the transfer student too much in front of his sister. She might get jealous" He said with a little laugh and get away on his bike before Chie could even yell at him.

"We're just curious, is all!" She yells and every student near the gate hear her.

"U-Um, I'm sorry for dragging you two into this..." Said Yukiko

"It's okay... Always happen" Said Yu and Azami only nodded.

"And just for the record, I'm not jealous if one of you hit on him" Said Azami. "Just to be clear" A group of student start to gather in the gates and look at the group. They were whispering about the boy that was trying to hit on Yukiko and how she turned him down.

"C'mon, let's go. Everyone's staring" They leave the school and while they walk away from school, Chie told Azami they were going to Junes. Azami didn't want to go there today, but Yu convince her to stay. The group walks at a slow pace to Junes. Looks like Chie was asking why Yu and Azami transfer to Inaba, considering that people from outside don't transfer to Inaba so suddenly. Yu tell her everything while Azami only listen. She was looking at the floor, in that moment it looks more interesting than listening at all. Yukiko notices how bored Azami was.

"Ah... so you two came here because of your parents' job. Haha, I thought it was something way more serious" Said Chie with a laugh.

"What were you expecting?" Azami asks. "It's not like we are criminals in the run, or something like that"

"It's alright to dream, isn't it?" Chie asks and looks around. They were in the middle of the road. They could see the house near the Shopping District and the mountain in the distance followed by a plantation. "There's nothing here. Sometimes it's a little boring here" She said "But, That's what makes it nice, It's very calm around here. The bad thing is that there is nothing we can show to people from outside. Though, there is something from Mt. Yasogami... I think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous. Oh wait, and there's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!" Said Chie with enthusiasm.

"Huh? It's... Just an old inn" Said Yukiko with a little blush on her face.

"No way, it's been in all sortsa magazines as a hidden treasure" Chie keeps talking. "It's a great inn! It's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday"

"...That's kinda sad" Said Azami and everyone look at her "Deciding the fate of someone is not right, what if she doesn't want to do it?"

"No! I really want to... It's just too soon" Said Yukiko

"Well, their inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going" Chie explain.

"... I don't think that's entirely true" Said Yukiko

"So tell me" Chie ask Yu "You think Yukiko's cute, huh?"

"Huh?... well" Yu was nervous. He looks at Azami, but she shakes her head. "Why the sudden question?"

"Well, Yukiko is really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?" Chie explains and Yukiko hit her in the arm.

"S-Stop it! Y-You shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend!" Yukiko was getting nervous all of the sudden. "Wait, n-no! What I meant to say was, I-I don't need a boyfriend!... No!... Geez, Chie!" Yukiko stumbles in her own words.

"Hahaha! Sorry, I'm sorry. But this is our chance to talk to someone from the big city, and you barely said a word!" Chie looks at Azami. "What about you Azami-senpai? Tell us about yourself"

"Me? Well... Huh? What's that?" Azami looks up ahead and points at the police cars and the people gathering near the entrance of the Shopping District. "Is that a car accident?" Azami asks and they got closer. The police didn't let anyone get close to the entrance, there were two housewives gossiping around...

"So that high schooler left school early, and she came down this street..." One of the housewives said to another.

"Wow. Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna? I wanted to see it too"

"Uh, you got here too late... The police and fire department took it down just a moment ago"

"Well, I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body showed up around here..."

"Wait... What did she just say? A dead body!?" Chie asks, terrified. Yu and Azami didn't look surprised at all. This was normal around Tokyo, but here looked like something that doesn't actually happens at all.

"I suppose that's something you don't see that often here" Azami asks. Then Dojima shows up with the rest of the police officer. He saw them and walk to them.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" He asks with a demanding tone.

"We were just passing by" Said Azami.

"Did something happen?" Yu ask

"Well... You could say that" Said Dojima "That damn principal. We told him not to let them through here..." Dojima scratch his head

"You two know this guy?" Chie ask

"I'm Detective Dojima, their guardian. Uhh... Well, how should I say this... I hope you get along with them... But seriously, you four really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home" Then a detective came running, he pushes Azami and send her to the ground, he got away and throw up away from them. Dojima help Azami

to get up "Are you okay?" He ask

"Yes, that was very rude of him"

"Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office!?"

"I-I'm sorry... Nngh..." He was trying to not throw up again

"Ugh... Just... Go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information!" He grabs Adachi by the arm. "But before that, apologies to my niece" Adachi breath heavily and stand before Azami.

"I-I'm so sorry. That was unprofessional of me" He apologizes and follows Dojima to the crime scene.

"Was this what that announcement was about?" Chie asks to herself

"What do they mean... it was hanging from the antenna?" Yukiko ask

"Maybe we should leave this for another time" Said Yu.

"I agree" Said Chie. "We should go back home for now. See you two tomorrow" Chie leave with Yukiko.

"... Let's go back for now" Said Azami. "Don't feel like stumbling with a murderer" Azami walk away and Yu follow her.

* * *

After coming back home. Yu and Azami help Nanako with dinner, Dojima didn't come back. They sit down and wait for a moment for Dojima to come back.

"I wonder if Dad's not coming home again tonight" Said Nanako.

"Maybe he will, Nanako" Said Yu. The news shows up.

"Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb" Said the Announcer. "Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba" They show the school zone where Yu and Azami found Dojima. "The deceased has been indentified as Ms. Mayumi Yamano, a 27 year-old announcer at the local television station. The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's investigation have revealed..."

"Ah! The Inaba Police Department! Th-That's where Dad works!" Said Nanako. "That's why he isn't coming..."

"It's his work, Nanako" Said Azami. "Don't worry about it. He'll come back eventually"

"The body was found hanging from a large television antenna atop a local resident roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the death is an accident or a homicide" Said the Announcer.

"An accident? Really?" Azami asks. "There's no way that was an accident"

"A thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow" The news keeps going.

"They found her on the roof? That's scary" Said Nanako.

"That's messed up" Said Azami. "Worthy of a horror novel" Shortly After that Azami, Yu and Nanako go to bed. Dojima didn't come back home that night. The next morning was just like yesterday. Azami and Yu have breakfast with Nanako and they go to school together until Nanako go on her own way. Azami didn't want her to go alone by the possibility of a murderer going around.

"So... Do you want to go to Junes today?" Yu asks Azami.

"Sure, if you pay" She said and Yu laugh. Then, the same guy from yesterday crash again in the same exact spot, but this time, he ends up inside a trash can. "... What are the odd?" Azami asks sarcastically.

"Let's help him this time" Yu said and Azami helps him to get the boy out of the trash can.

"Whew, you saved me. Thanks! Umm..." The boy looks at them, expecting them to introduce themselves.

"Yu Narukami" Said Yu.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're that transfer student. I'm Yosuke Hanamura, nice to meet ya. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention that morning. I crash my bike that morning too"

"We saw it" Said Azami. "By the way, Is your bike okay, Yosuke?" Ask Azami

"My bike? What about me!?" Yosuke almost yell. "Who are you by the way? Oh, wait, I remember you. You save me from Satonaka, Thanks a lot. She would've kicked me in the balls"

"I know, I saw her intentions. My name is Azami Narukami, I'm Yu's sister. You don't know me because I'm in 3-1"

"3-1... Then you are our senpai?" Yosuke ask

"Well, I'm your senpai, but Yu's still my brother. Anyway, we should keep going" She said and they walk to school.

"... Say, did you two hear about the incident from yesterday? They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna! You think it was some kinda warning? There's no way something that weird could've been an accident" Said Yosuke.

"That was the exact same thing I was talking about yesterday" Said Azami. "That was straight up murder"

"Yeah, but... dangling a dead body over a roof like that... That's just messed up. Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place" Yosuke laugh nervously. He looks at his watch. "Oh Crap, we're late!" Said Yosuke

"Are you kidding me?" Azami asks. "I thought we were on time today"

"You wanna ride? It's a little squeaky, but it should be fine" Yosuke offer his bike, Azami look at it for a moment. It didn't look fine at all... or safe.

"How can you ride that thing at all?" She asks.

"I have my ways" Yosuke smile at her. "You'll be surprised how talented I am"

"I highly doubt that, Hanamura. I think I'll walk" Yu, Azami and Yosuke got to School in time. The hours passed and School was over before they knew it, Azami takes her stuff and exit the classroom. She decides to go straight to Yu's classroom, considering that he was taking her to Junes. She enters the classroom and heard Yosuke inviting Yu to eat Steak. Unfortunately, Chie appear and she looks pissed.

"What about me, huh? No apologies? My Trial of the Dragon" Azami roll her eyes

"Woah, you won't let it go so easily, huh?" Azami asks and joins the conversation.

"No... I won't"

"Urgh... Chie, you always come around when I'm talking about food" Said Yosuke with a tired expression.

"How about it, Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat us, too?" Chie asks Yukiko

"I'll pass... I don't want to gain any more weight. I need to help out at the inn today, anyway" Yukiko turn to Azami "Goodbye, Narukami-senpai" Then she left.

"Oh well. We should get going too" Said Chie

"Huh? Do I seriously have to treat two people?" Yosuke didn't want to do this, it was a serious wound on his wallet

"I'm coming too, but don't worry. I won't eat so you won't have to treat me anything" Said Azami. The little group goes to Junes and Azami help Yosuke to get the drinks and the food. He was short on money, so she pays Yu's food.

"You don't have to do this, Azami" Said Yosuke.

"I actually feel a little bad for you, just accept it. I'm not the kind of person to pay for others" Azami tends to be selfish most of the times "Besides, before you offer to take Yu somewhere to eat. We were going here, so we were going to end up here anyways"

"... Alright, I'll take it" Said Yosuke. "But I'll still buy you a soda. Take it as a thank you for what you did for me yesterday" Yosuke buy another soda and give to Azami. They grab the rest of the drinks and the food, and went to the table where Chie and Yu were waiting.

"THIS is the cheap place you were talking about? They don't have grilled steak here" Chie was upset

"Yeah, well, once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my plans"

"What about Azami?" Chie asks.

"I'm not hungry" She said. "But he still buy me a soda"

"Still, that's no reason to take us to your PLACE" Chie remark

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything" Azami and Yu didn't know what they were talking about "Oh, right. I haven't told you yet, huh?" They both nod "I moved here from another city about six months back. This location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it. So our entire family came here..." Yosuke grabs his soda. "Here, this is to welcome you two to town" Yosuke give them the drinks "Satonaka, yours is on me too"

"Yeah, I know" They cheers and start a conversation. "It's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much since then. A lot of stores there started closing, and... Oh, uh..."

"Yes, Chie, was awkward. Tell that to the son of the manager" Said Azami. "Nice move"

"You can't blame it all on Junes, can you?" Yosuke asks and lets out a sigh. He turns his head around and saw a girl sitting a couple of tables away from them. "Hey... It's Saki-senpai! Sorry, be right back" Yosuke got up and walk away, Azami saw the girl and raise an eyebrow.

"Who's she?" Ask Azami

"That's Saki Konishi. Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district. I think she's working here part-time though" Chie explain.

"Mmm i see" Azami was watching at Saki and Yosuke talking, He looks happy but she looks tired, actually, more stressed out and tired. Something must happen to her, "maybe is the work" Azami thought. Then Konishi saw them and approach to the table where they are sitting.

"Are you the transfer student?" She asks Yu and looks at Azami "And you are his sister, right? My class is next to yours" Said Konishi "It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to, huh? I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the other guys much"

"Uh-Not necessarily..." Yosuke said

"He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you two get along. Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get noisy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you"

"Nah, he's a great guy" Said Yu

"Ahaha, I know... I'm just kidding" Azami didn't know if she was lying or not. Her tired tone makes it difficult to figure it out, but she knew she was trying to maintain a mask.

"C-C'mon, Senpai. There's no need to worry about something like that"

"Well, my break's just about over. Back to work I go... Laters" Said Saki and walk away from the group

"Oh, uh, Senpai...!" Saki leaves before he could talk to her again "Hahah, Saki-senpai says I'm annoying, but she's even more noisier than me. She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same way..."

"Ohhh, you don't want her treating you like a brother, huh? Haha, I get it... The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain... Hoho, the flames of forbidden love!" Chie makes fun of Yosuke.

"Looks like a movie slogan to me" Said Azami "But Yosuke couldn't be a protagonist"

"Wha-!? Dude, it's not like that" Yosuke was blushing

"Oh reaaaally... Well, I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart. You ever hear of the Midnight Channel?" Azami wasn't interested in rumors but she listens anyway. Yu and Yosuke pay attention "You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen... and they say that person's your soulmate"

"That's all?" Azami asks. "I heard worst urban legends"

"Haha, For a second, I thought you were actually going to say something useful..." Said Yosuke "How can you get all excited over such a childish urban legend like that?"

"Childish, huh? You don't believe it, do you!?" Chie almost yells at them.

"No" Everyone says in unison

"Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out-then you'll see!" Azami raise an eyebrow

"Try it out? Wait, So... you haven't tried it out yet?" Azami ask

"Wow, I'm trying to remember the last time I heard something this stupid..." Said Yosuke "All that aside... you know that "incident" yesterday? You guys think it was murder? Ooh, what if the culprit behind it was still lurking around...? Heehee"

"That's actually an interesting thought, Yosuke" Azami was enjoying a little the conversation. Shortly after that, everyone goes back to their homes. Azami and Yu have dinner with Nanako and then Again, Dojima wasn't there. Nanako looked sad and Yu couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Azami too, but she tries to ignore it and pretend she doesn't care.

"Did your father call?" Yu ask

"No. He always says he will..." Nanako was sad

"Well, maybe he'll come today..." Said Azami and at that moment, the door open and Dojima enter.

"Oh! He's home!" Nanako stands up and receives his father. Dojima goes straight to the couch and sits back, letting out a sigh.

"What a day... I'm back. Did anything happen while I was out?" He ask

"Not really" Said Azami. "Besides that murderer, nothing else"

"I'm sorry to be so late. Been busy at work. Nanako, Can you put the news on for me?" He asks Nanako and she changes channels until the news comes up.

"Next, more details in the developing story on the incident in foggy Inaba. Announcer Mayumi Yamano's dead body was found hanging above a house in the isolated rural town. It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Taro Namatame, husband of enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi" The news was going on and on about things people already know, Azami sigh and just look at the ceiling "The police plan to investigate this relationship and question any personnel involved with them. In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with the local student who found Ms. Yamano's body"

"An interview with the kid? Where the hell did they find her?" Dojima sigh. The student pop up in the Tv, Yu had a feeling he saw her before while Azami could tell who she is.

"What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?" The reporter was asking a lot of questions

" _U-Umm_ " The girl was nervous

"Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?" The reporter keeps pushing the questions on her.

" _Huh? She was killed?_ " The girl asks

"Oh, errr... So did you see anyone suspicious around here?"

" _No, not really_ "

"We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?"

"He's making her nervous, that's for sure" Said Yu and the news were still on.

"A tragedy that occurred near the local shopping district. Many storeowners are raising concerns about losing customers as a result..."

"Hmph. If they lose more customers, it'll be because you're making such a stink about it" Said Dojima

"It really is a bizarre case, isn't it? I mean, hanging someone upside down from an antenna. I'd have to say it's a warning or a sign from the culprit" The commentator said.

"Yes, but so far, no one has come forward to take credit for the crime" Said the Announcer.

"We only get loads of prank calls, though..." Said Dojima.

"So the cause of death is still unknown? And they don't have a single suspect yet?" The Commentator asks. "Taxpayers' funds are going to a police force who can't even figure out if this is an accident or a homicide?"

"What do they know... I'll go to my room. Thanks for the meal, Nanako" Azami get up and go to her room. She stays there for a while reading one of her horror novels but only a few pages. She remembers that she was going to try that Midnight Channel thing. If she was going to do it, she'll do it with Yu, they have only one TV there. Azami goes to take a shower first, put on her pajamas that consist in a white long-sleeved shirt and red pants. She goes back to her room, and Yu was already there. He was looking at the TV.

"I don't believe in rumors at all, but this one sounded weirder than usual, so it worth checking out" He said.

"Whatever you say" Azami sit back in the sofa. "I'm only doing it to shut up Chie"

"We still have time until midnight. What do you want to do?" Azami looks around, searching for something to do. She saw her guitar, but decided to not use it. Nanako was sleeping now and Dojima was too tired.

"Ummm, how about we do paper cranes? You have that pile of paper on the desk"

"Alright, I'll bring them" Yu grab the papers and they start to fold them. The time slowly passes as they enjoy their time together, talking about random subjects and the long year that awaits them. It was almost Midnight, Azami and Yu were ready to see if the Midnight Channel was real or don't. Azami yawns and crossed her arm while looking at the TV.

"I was thinking... if it is real, does that mean that two persons will appear?" Yu asks "My soulmate and yours"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No... but I don't know how urban legends work at all"

"We are about to see" There were only a couple of seconds until Midnight. Yu get up and stare at the Tv, Azami was behind him. The clock point to Midnight and nothing appear on the screen. It stays that way for a couple of seconds. Azami sigh. "A couple of hours wasted" She said.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. We should go to bed for now" Yu and Azami turn their backs to the TV and out of nowhere, the TV turns itself on. They turn to see the static on the screen. Slowly, the static fades away and shows a girl. The image was really blurred.

"What the hell...?" Azami asks. "You have to be shiting me, this can't be real" Out of nowhere Yu to grab his head and fall to his knees. Yu feel a deep pain inside his head, everything around him was upside down for a brief moment and he feels sick. "Yu!" Azami screams and helps him to get up. "Yu! What happened?"

"Something... is talking... to me" He said with pain in his voice.

"What?!" The pain goes away and Yu get up off the floor and watch the Tv for a moment. Azami got worried. "Yu, what's happening?" Azami was nervous, Yu get closer to the Tv and touch the screen. The screen wasn't solid, it makes waves when Yu touch it, like water. Yu touch it again and this time his entire hand went through the Tv "Holy Shit... This can't be real..." Said Azami. Then something grabs Yu and half of his body was inside the Tv. "Yu!" Azami grabs him and try to pull him back. Finally, after fighting for almost a minute, Yu came out of the TV and fall on top of Azami. She hit her head on the coffee table. "Dammit! That hurts!" Azami almost yells. Once Yu was out, he blinks multiple times before standing up.

"Azami are you okay?" Yu ask

"Me? What about you? The TV ate you just now!" Azami yell and then someone knocks the door

"Are you two okay?" Nanako was on the other side of the door

"Yes, we are okay. Yu step on my hand by accident" Azami come up with a lame excuse

"Okay... Well, Goodnight" She believes it and goes back to her room. Azami grabs her head, it still hurt.

"Do you need something?" Yu ask

"No, I'm good... but seriously, what just happened?" Azami whisper, she didn't want to wake up Dojima.

"I don't know, we have to tell the others what happened here" Yu whisper.

"They won't believe a thing, Yu. Even I wouldn't believe it"

"We have to try... This isn't normal"

"... Touch it again" Said Azami.

"What? Why?"

"To confirm it. Maybe we were hallucinating" She said. Yu look at his hand and then the TV. He takes a deep breath and push his hand against the monitor and went through the TV again. "... Goddammit... I wasn't hallucinating"


	4. The Unknown World

**Funny Story: I was going to update last week but I completely forgot I had written the chapter already XD So I keep it on my computer until I decided to check the files. Work is making me forget about things now.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Unknown World**

 **4/14 Thursday**

It was raining today, which was apparently very normal in this town according to the students. Azami and Yu go to school like nothing happened last night, they try their best to look normal, but to tell the truth, they were nervous, mostly Yu. He went inside the TV and the only thing he could see was a thick fog. Azami go straight to her classroom and fall asleep for a while in her desk until her teacher arrives and she had to stay awake, today she didn't want to pay attention at all. The only thing she wanted to know was how Yu almost fall inside the TV, of course, he couldn't get inside, he was too big for the TV. They were lucky the TV was small enough. Still, It was the weirdest thing she and Yu saw in their entire life, Azami wanted answers now, but no one was able to give her what she wants. At least not now. School finish rather quickly, Azami grab her things and get out of the classroom and went to Yu's classroom. She opens the door and saw him massaging his forehead. Looks like he still hasn't forgotten what happened yesterday.

"Hey, Yu..." Azami enters the classroom. "Did you talk to them about..? You know what..."

"Not yet" Yu whispers. Then Yosuke walks toward them. His face tell them everything, he saw it too, but he was more scared than them. Like he just saw a ghost.

"Y-Yo. Um..." He didn't know what to say at all. "It's, uh, it's not really that important, but... Well, yesterday in TV, I... Never mind. Look, I'll tell you later. Ahaha..." He laughs nervously.

"We saw it too" Said Azami with a serious face.

"You did!?" Yosuke asks in disbelief. "A-And...?"

"It was the weirdest thing I saw in my entire life, I swear to any god you believe in" She said. "Not only that, Yu-" Chie show up and interrupt her.

"Yosuke, did you hear the rumors? Saki-senpai's supposedly the one who discovered that body" Said Chie and Yosuke's eyes widen.

"So it was really her in the news yesterday?" Said Azami "I had my doubts"

"You too? I had that feeling too" Said Yosuke. "I wonder if that's why she looked so down... She doesn't seem to be at school today either"

"Give her time, Yosuke. Finding a dead body is not easy" Said Yu

"You're right..." Said Yosuke. Yukiko get up of her chair and prepare to go back home

"Huh? Hey, Yukiko, are you helping out at the inn today too?" Chie ask

"Things are really out of hand right now... I'm sorry" She said and leave

"Is it just me, or does Yukiko-san seem way stressed out today?" Yosuke ask

"I guess they're running her ragged..." Said Chie "By the way, did you see... it... last night?" Chie ask and everyone got nervous all of the sudden

"Huh...? Uh, well... what about you?" Yosuke ask

"I did! I seriously saw a girl!" Chie exclaim. "But... my soulmate's a girl? What's that supposed to mean?"

"A... Girl?" Azami asks and looks at Yu in confusion.

"I couldn't quite tell who it was, but it was a girl for sure. Her hair was brown, about shoulder length. She was wearing our school uniform and..." Yosuke stop her right there.

"Wait, I think that's the same person I saw. I couldn't make out that much detail, though. The image I saw was much blurrier" Said Yosuke

"Wait, so you saw it too!?" Chie ask "And we saw the same girl? Does that mean... we have the same soulmate?"

"Actually..." Yu interrupt them. "We saw a girl too yesterday... I think we saw the same person, it fits your description" Yu explain and eventually told them what happens shortly after that. Azami wanted to laugh, but the reality was that it almost gives her a heart attack when she saw Yu going inside the TV. Still, they didn't saw it so it most sounds pretty stupid for Yosuke and Chie.

"It sounds like we all saw the same person... But weird voices aside, what was that about getting sucked into your TV?" Yosuke asks "Were you two that tired last night? You must've just fallen asleep in front of your TV"

"It's the truth. Azami you were there, tell them" Said Yu

"Sadly, yes. Don't ask me how, but the TV almost ate him last night and i had to pull him out" Azami explain

"Is that some kind of joke?" Chie ask

"Believe me when I tell you that if I were joking about this, I wouldn't be this serious right now" Azami sighs. "I know you two wouldn't believe us at all"

"That'd be one interesting dream, though," Said Chie "I like the part where you got stuck 'cause your TV was too small. That's pretty realistic"

"He got stuck because of his head and shoulders. The TV was too small" Said Azami

"If it had been bigger-" Chie stop and suddenly change the subject. "Ohhh, that reminds me. Our family's been talking about buying a bigger TV"

"Oh yeah? Well, flatscreen TVs are definitely in these days" Said Yosuke "Wanna go check 'em out on the way back? We're beefing up our electronics department this month"

"Oh, definitely! My parents don't know anything about electronics, and I've just gotta see my kung-fu movies on the big screen!" Chie tries to imitate a Kung-fu move

"We have one of those at home, but I'm more of a computer person" Said Azami

"Oh, you are into computers? We have a lot of them on sale if you want to check them out" Said Yosuke and Azami smile. Yu grab her by the arm.

"No, she's not interested at all, believe me" Said Yu. "You already have one at home, don't spend money on a new one" Yu whisper to her ears and Azami glare at him.

"Ugh..."

"We also have TVs. We've got some pretty big ones in stock. I bet they'd be big enough for you to fit into, hehe" Yosuke joked

"Very funny, Yosuke. I'm dying of laughter" Said Yu sarcastically. They go out of school and head to Junes shortly after that, they walk into the Electronics Department, there were a lot of TVs on display, most of them are really huge. Surprisingly enough, there was no one there. Not a soul. Azami look around and she was surprised on all the stuff they had in this department.

"Wow, this is huge!" Said Chie "And... Holy crap, it's expensive! Who buys something like this?"

"I dunno... Rich folks?" Yosuke ask. "Honestly, not many people shop for TVs here. That's why we don't have clerks around"

"Then... can we steal something if no one's around" Said Azami.

"There are still cameras here" Said Yosuke

"There's always something, isn't it" Azami crossed her arms.

"Well, at least looking's free" Said Chie. She and Yosuke approach to the TV a touch it.

"Yu, I don't usually get violent, but I'll smash them against the TV if they keep messing with us" Azami whispers to Yu.

"Calm down" Yu whisper back.

"Fuck that!" She keeps whispering.

"Nope, can't get in. Figures" Said Yosuke

"That can be fixed, I can grab you and throw you at the TV. You will go through it for sure" Said Azami with a smile "But the TV will break"

"Haha good one" Yosuke smiles.

"I wasn't joking" Azami glare at Yosuke.

"Well, this proves it. It was all just a dream"

"Besides, these flat-screen TVs are so thin, you'd just end up on the other side..." Said Yosuke.

"Ugh... You know what, I'm not staying here anymore. I have better things to do than staying here and have people laughing at me. If I wanted that, I might as well go back to Tokyo" Azami turn around and leave.

"Hey, Azami, wait!" Yu grab her by the arm and she shakes him off.

"See you at home Yu" She said and leave.

"What's her problem?" Chie asks and Yu sighs.

"She has issues, that's the only thing you need to know" Said Yu. "Just do me a favor, don't mock her again, if you do, i won't stop her"

"Is she going to do something?" Yosuke asks.

"Just don't do it again" Yu scratch his head. "Just when I thought we could have a calm year, this happens... Goddammit-Aahh!" Yu, without thinking, place his hand on the TV screen and his hand went all the way in. He almost falls inside, but grab the edge before he could fall for sure. "... That was close" He look at Yosuke and Chie and they were both speechless, surprise and scared.

"Dude... Did your hand went inside the TV?" Yosuke asks.

"... Are you blind?" Yu asks.

"No way! This can't be real!" Chie yell.

"Oh my god! This is for real... That's some magic trick, man! How's it work, huh!? What's the magician secret!?" Yosuke asks, interested and scared. Yu look at the screen and out of nowhere, put his head inside "H-Hey, don't do that! What're you doing!?"

"Oh my God!" Chie yell

"There's empty space inside..." Said Yu

"Wh-What do you mean, "inside"!?" Yosuke asks.

"Wh-What do you mean, "empty space"!?" Chie asks too.

"What I said. It's weird, yesterday there was so much fog that I barely could see a thing" Yu explains.

"Holy crap... I-I think this is all too much for my bladder"

"What the-? Are you gonna pee your pants!?" Chie asks Yosuke who was about to run to the bathroom.

"I've been holding it in all day! I-I haven't had a chance to go... I can't take it anymor- Holy Shit, customers!" Yosuke scream. "Yu, get the hell out of there!"

"Wait! I can see something there..." Yu look around Shadow inside the fog. He tries to look closer but end up falling inside. Yosuke and Chie grab him, but an unknown force push them inside and all three fall inside the TV.

* * *

Azami gets out of Junes and looks at her watch, it was early so she decided to just wander around before going back home. She walks away from Junes, but hear someone's voice. She turns around and saw Tamara. She was wearing an apron and Junes uniform.

"Well, well, well, look who I found," She said. "How are you doing, Azami?" Tamara asks with a big smile. Azami looks at her uniform and then at her face.

"Tamara... You work in Junes?" Azami asks the obvious.

"Yes, but only in the Electronics Department. I was having a short break, considering no one ever goes there I just kill most of my time" Tamara explained. "The manager doesn't really care. Still, I have to be around... So, what about you? Are you going to buy something or just kill some time before going back home?"

"Actually yes, I was about to kill some time before going back... Are you going back to work or...?"

"Yes, but if you want I can give you a tour inside. It's really boring being alone in the Electronics Department. So, you want to come? I might... get you something. For Free" Tamara wink at her and Azami raise an eyebrow.

"Free...?" Azami asks and looks at Tamara from head to toe. "What's the trick? You want me to pay with my soul or what?" She asks and Tamara chuckle.

"Hahaha, you're funny. No, there are products that no one ever buys so they stay in the back of the store. What do you say? You want one?"

"That's... Interesting" Azami smile. "Alright, Tamara, lead the way" She said and they go back to Junes. They got to the Electronic Department and it was empty as usual. Tamara walk to the counter and search for something. "What are you doing?"

"We need the key to go to the storage in the back. Give me a moment" Said Tamara and Azami wait for her. While she did, she saw something laying on the ground near the TV where Yu, Yosuke and Chie were. She gets closer and found Yu's cell phone. She picks it up and looks at the TV.

"... You have to be kidding me" Azami whisper and Tamara walk to her with the key.

"I found it, let's go... Huh? What's wrong?" Tamara asks and looks at the TV Azami was staring at. "That TV is really expensive. No one in Inaba would be able to actually buy it" She said.

"Y-Yeah" Azami put the phone in her pocket. "L-Let's go"

"... Is something wrong?"

"Nothing"

* * *

Yu, Yosuke and Chie fall inside the TV. The fall only lasted around two seconds, after that, they hit the ground and remain in the floor for at least a couple of seconds. Yosuke sits down and was the first one on saying something.

"Ow.. I landed right in my wallet" Said Yosuke. Yu stand up and only saw fog, wherever he sees, only fog.

"Where the heck are we?" Chie ask "What is this place? Some place inside Junes?"

"Hell no" Said Yosuke "I mean go through a TV... In fact, what's going on here?"

"So... uh... we're still alive... Right?" Chie ask

"Are you guys okay?" Yu ask

"... I think my butt's cracked now" Said Yosuke

"Of course it is!" Said Chie

"Whoa!" Yosuke look surprised

"What happen? Did you see something?" Yu asks

"What!? Did you wet your pants!?" Chie ask

"No, stupid! Look around!" Everyone looks around and saw what appears to be a TV studio. The fog doesn't let them see it all, but they still could see what it was at least. Little by little, the fog was lifting, but most of it remains, leaving them practically blinds.

"A TV studio... The hell is happening?" Yu asks.

"Man, this place is huge" Said Yosuke

"What're we gonna do?" Chie asks and Yu answers.

"We should... Go back" He said, but he wasn't so sure about his answer considering that he didn't know how to go back at all.

"You're right, we need to get home and..." Chie turns around and looks around, only to enter in panic. "Huh!? Wait a minute... Which way did we come from!?"

"... Up?" Said Yu.

"I don't see a way in... Or out..." She said, trembling.

"What? That can't be right! H-How could that be!?" Yosuke yell.

"I don't know! Don't ask me!" Chie yelled at Yosuke.

"Calm down!" Said Yu. "Look, we are in troubles, but that doesn't mean you have to yell each other"

"You put us here in the first place!" Chie yells at him.

"True, but it wasn't my intention" Yu defend himself.

"He's right though... Let's calm down" Said Yosuke and take a breath. "Alright... We can't go back from where we came so we need to find a way out"

"Is there really a way outta here?" Chie wasn't so sure about this

"We got in... so we must be able to get out somehow. That's how usually works..." Yosuke answers. "Let's go, we might find something useful in the way"

"Like a map?" Yu asks.

"Maybe. I actually want this fog to leave. It's hurting my eyes" Yosuke said. They walked for at least a couple of minutes, eventually arriving at what it appears to be an abandoned building. Yu look around and it looked pretty normal, if it wasn't by the fog and the fact that the sky was red with black fringes in zig-zag, it would be more normal. Chie sighs a little and continue, she was getting tired of walking aimlessly. They enter the building and saw a door with a creepy red vortex in it

"That's weird" Said Yu. They walk toward it and enter only to end up in a little bedroom. Yu and Yosuke stop in the middle of the room.

"It looks normal at least" Said Yu

"Hey is it me or is the fog lighter here?" Yosuke ask

"You are right, it's weird. Maybe we are making some progress after all" Said Yu with his usual poker face. Yosuke takes out his phone and looks at the screen.

"No service. What a surprise..." He said.

"Maybe something is blocking the signal. Like some kind of antenna" Said Yu and put his hand in his pocket to take out his phone, but he didn't find it. "Huh?" He searches for his phone in his uniform but didn't find it. "I think I drop my phone somewhere... Dammit! I can't believe this! I wish I could call Azami"

"Can't you guys slow down a little? It's hard enough to see where you're going..." Chie finally reaches them. Yu and Yosuke turn around to see her but what they saw behind her was really disturbing, in fact, they were surprised that they didn't notice it before. There were a lot of posters, the face of the person on it was ripped off with fury and the walls were stained with what appears to be blood... or something else.

"What the... Hell?" Yu asks. "What's going on here?"

"I knew it. It's a dead end! There's no exit!" Said Chie

"Shut up, Chie! You are not helping at all!" Yosuke yells at her. "Dammit... It keeps getting creepier and creepier the further we go" He said with a tired face.

"Now what should we-" Yu was about to ask something but out of nowhere Yosuke grab his crotch

"Aargh! I can't hold it any longer!" Yosuke runs to a corner of the room "My bladder's gonna explode!"

"Wait you can't do THAT here!" Chie exclaim "Narukami, stop him!" Chie point at Yu

"Huh? Why I would do that?" He asks and Chie shot him a glare.

"You can't be serious!" She yells.

"T-Turn around! I can't go if everyone's watching!" Yosuke yells and cursed. Yosuke walks away from the corner, looks like he was in pain. "Aaaaargh... I can't do it! It's all your fault if my bladder bursts!" Yosuke was blaming Chie for that.

"Like I care... Anyways, What's with this room?" Chie asks "Check out these posters... their faces are all cut out... Someone must really hate this person"

"Whoever sleeps here... I don't want to stay here when he comes back" Said Yu.

"Dude... this chair and rope... That kind of arrangement is never good" Said Yosuke. Yu and Chie didn't notice it before, they must have overlooked it. Chie got nervous and Yu was a little scared to think what might've happened here. "It's a tied in a noose... Is this a scarf?" Yosuke ask

"A scarf...?" Yu asks and look at the noose, it was definitely a scarf...

"C'mon... Let's go back to where we came from and look somewhere else for an exit" Said Chie

"Y-Yeah, I'm with her. Let's go back" Yu said and they all walk to the door. Yosuke stops to look at the posters.

"Hey... I think I've seen that poster before" He said

"Who CARES!? Let's go! I am sick of this place!" Chie yells at him. "I'm not feeling so well"

* * *

Azami and Tamara were walking around the storage. Tamara was in silence, she was looking at the box of the storage, searching for something. Azami was following her wherever she goes. They suddenly stop in front of a mountain of boxes. Tamara point at them and smile. "Here it is," She said. "Inside those boxes, there are computers, cell phones, even old TVs. Everything that couldn't be sold is waiting for someone to grab it. Choose whatever you want"

"Is okay if I do that? I'm starting to regret it. Can we even be here?" Azami was a little worried, but Tamara calms her down.

"Don't worry about it. Hanamura let me walk around here" She said and that took Azami by surprise.

"Hanamura? You mean Yosuke Hanamura?" Azami ask and Tamara nodded.

"Yeah, he's a really nice guy" Tamara grab a big box from the mountain and put it on the floor. "No then... Are you choosing or we leave it to luck? Most of this boxes don't show the product so... It's a surprise box" Azami look at the boxes and cross her arms.

"Hmm... Let's leave it to luck" Azami point at a small box on the top. "How about that little box?"

"That one? Let's see..." Tamara grabs the box and throws it at Azami. She catches it by mere luck and glare at Tamara. "Hey, be more careful! I almost drop it!"

"Hahaha, sorry. I'm a little excited. What's inside?" Tamara asks and Azami opens the box, a little excited too. She looks inside and found an old Walkman. "It's a Walkman... I wish it was an MP3 though"

"I can get you music for that. Of course, you'll have to pay for the tapes. Those aren't for free" Said Tamara and grab the Walkman. "Too bad no one buy this thing. Now they are left to rot in the storage"

"Maybe you can put them all in sale... Instead of leaving them here"

"We try that before, but no one seems interested on any of this things. It's a shame" Tamara grab her keys. "Let's go back. In the way, I'll show you something cool in the store and we can go for ice cream" Tamara walk away and Azami looks at the Walkman in her hands.

"... Tamara?"

"Yes?"

"... Why are you doing this? You barely know me" Azami ask and Tamara didn't wait to answer that question.

"You are an outsider, just like me. I feel like we should stick together. You could use a friend and I'm your best option" Tamara wanted to be her friend. Azami seems bothered by what she said. She hears those same lines before and that lead her to trust people she shouldn't have trusted. But something about Tamara told her that she could at least try to be friendly. If things go south, she can always stay away from her and ignore her for the rest of the year. "So, what do you say?"

"... I'll think about it" Said Azami and Tamara hug her out of nowhere.

"Thanks!"

"Ugh... I'll regret this decision already. She's too friendly" Azami thought.

* * *

Yu, Yosuke and Chie come back to the place where they came in. They all fall to the ground, tired. It's been at least an hour or maybe more of walking aimlessly through the fog. They were really worried about what might happen to them. "Are we going to stay here forever?" They all thought.

"Whew... We finally made it back here... But now what? We didn't find an exit" Said Chie, tired in the floor.

"We'll found a way out. I promise that" Said Yosuke. "I refuse to stay here"

"We just need to stay positive. There has to be a way... Huh?" Yu look at the corner of the TV studio.

"What's wrong, Yu?" Yosuke ask.

"... What's that?" Yu point at the corner, there was Shadow looking at them. It was getting closer and it's figure become more clear. "Is it just me or it looks like a fat monkey?" The Shadow turned out to be a weird costume. It looked like a bear but it also looks like some kind of monkey. It was like a weird mix of the two. But mostly a bear.

"That's the first thing that comes to your mind?" Yosuke ask. "What the hell is that!?"

"What is this thing? A monkey? A bear?" Chie try to figure it out what it was

"Th-That's what I wanna know! Wh-Who are you guys?" The strange creature talk with a trembling voice.

"It talks!" Chie yelled. "What the hell is going on!?"

"Calm down, Chie" Said Yu.

"Don't tell to calm down! Are seeing this!?" Chie point at the creature.

"Of course I am, but we need to calm down if we want to get out of here" Yu look at the strange creature. "Anyway, can I ask you some questions...? If you are okay with that of course" He said

"What do you want to know?" The creature was cooperative. That was good.

"What is this place?" He ask

"This place is what it is. It doesn't have a name. It's where I live" The creature answer.

"You... live here?" Yosuke ask

"If I was you guys, I'd hurry back to the other side. Someone's been throwing people in here. It's a big headache" Said the creature and that raise a lot of questions in everyone's mind.

"Huh? Throwing people in? What're you talking about?" Yosuke ask

"I dunno who's doing it! I just want them to think before they go doing things like that!" He said will hitting the floor with his foot

"Hey, what's your problem? What gives YOU the right to yell at us like that!?" Chie snapped "What ARE you!? Where are we!? What the heck's going on here!?" The bear ran away and hide behind Yu. He just stays there and didn't move at all.

"I already told you..." He said "A-Anyways, you should hurry back"

"What it comes down to is, you want us to get outta here, right? Well, so do we! We just don't know how, dammit!" Yosuke yell

"Urrrrgh! That's why I'm saying I'll let you out!" He yell

"Wait... You didn't say that before" Said Yu

"I didn't?"

"You didn't"

"Oh..." The creature was thinking for a moment. "Anyway" He taps the floor two times and three old TVs appear out of nowhere in front of them. "Here's the exit!"

"Wh-Where did those TVs come from!?" Chie ask. They stare at the TVs that appear out of nowhere and suddenly they were pushed inside of them.

"Okay, now go, go, get outta here! I'm a busy bear!" He said and push them inside the TVs

"Hey! Don't push us!" Said Yosuke while he falls inside with the rest...


	5. The Investigation begins

**Enjoy it and please leave a review :D**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: The Investigation begins_**

Yu, Yosuke and Chie fall into the TVs and after passing some kind of tunnel they fall to the floor of the Electronics Department of Junes. They all stare at the ceiling and slowly get up from the floor looking at their surroundings to confirm if they actually came back safely.

"Huh? Is this...?" Chie asks.

"Did we... make it back?" Yosuke asks with a smile on his face. "Hahaha, we did it!"

"It looks like" Said Yu.

" _Attention, shoppers. Our daily limited-time sale will now begin at the side dish area on the first floor_ " Said the announcer of the store. " _Why not try the delicious, fresh produce Junes picked for you this morning as your side dish for dinner tonight? All ages are invited to take advantage of this incredible bargain!_ "

"Crap, it's already that late!?" Said Yosuke, surprised.

"Looks like we were in there for quite a while" Said Chie.

"Yosuke?" They hear a girl's voice behind them. They turn around to see Azami with another girl, she was wearing Junes uniform and an apron.

"Tamara? How long you've been there?" Yosuke asks with concern. He thought he might have to explain why he came out of a TV.

"We just arrive. We were buying ice-cream" Said Tamara.

"I told you I didn't want ice-cream, Tamara" Said Azami.

"But you ate it all in the end, didn't you?"

"Just because you pay for it!" Azami sigh. "Besides... It was chocolate, I couldn't just let it melt" Azami mutter. She and takes out a phone from her pocket and Yu recognize it as his phone. "Yu, this is yours" She said and throw it at him. Yu catch it. "Be careful next time"

"I-I will" He said.

"Anyway, Yosuke, My turn is already over and we both know that I wasn't even here for the whole day so... Can you not tell that to the manager? Please?" Tamara wink at him and Yosuke sighs.

"S-Sure... But let me check the cameras. I know nothing was stolen, but just to make sure" Yosuke knew that the cameras were filming the moment they go inside the TV so he'll make sure to erase that scene. The last thing he wanted is to people start asking.

"Sure" Tamara stretch her arms a little. "I'm leaving now. See you in class tomorrow, Azami" She says goodbye to Azami and leave the Electronics Department.

"Finally she left" Said Azami and walk to the group. "Now then... What the hell just happen!? Don't tell me you three went inside the TV!" Azami almost yells at them. Instead of answering her question they simply nodded. "Holy shit... You believe me now Yosuke?"

"Yes, I believe it now! We fall inside a fricking TV and we end up in a strange world surrounded by fog" Yosuke yell. "I thought for a moment we might not coming back"

"... But you did" Azami look at Yu. "Do me a favor. Don't do that again. When I saw the phone on the floor next to the TV I thought the TV ate you. You have any idea how worried I was? I had to stay the next hour with that girl Tamara who won't shut up and she makes me her friend now!"

"You say it like is a bad thing" Said Chie.

"For me it is... I don't need a friend. Let's just go back Yu" In that moment Yosuke look away and his face pale.

"No way..." He said everyone looks at him.

"What's wrong, Yosuke?" Chie asks.

"Now I remember where I saw that poster before..." He said.

"Poster?" Azami asks in confusion.

"We saw a poster tore apart in that world. It was inside a creepy room. Look over there! That's the poster we saw!" Yosuke point at the wall next to the TVs. The poster had Misuzu Hiiragi in it.

"Hey, you're right, they're the same. I couldn't tell before without the dace, but it was Misuzu Hiiragi" Said Chie. "She's been all over the news lately. Something about... her husband having an affair with that announcer lady who died the other day"

"Hey, so does that mean...?" Yosuke starts thinking about it.

"That it somehow connected?" Azami asks and Yosuke nodded. "Are you serious? That's jumping to conclusions very fast. There's no way it's somehow connected. Just forget what happened today, I'll do the same. This never happens and we won't speak about this to anyone"

"Yeah" Said Chie. "I'm with you on this one. I just want to go home and forget what happened today... I mean... It was so unreal and weird"

"Yes, I'm gonna wipe what happened today from my brain. I don't think my poor heart can take it anymore" Said Yosuke.

"... I won't touch a TV screen again in my entire life" Said Yu.

"Good... Now then, can we go Yu? I want to go back for today, it's getting dark outside"

* * *

Yu and Azami walk back home in silence. Azami was a little curious about what happened inside the TV, but at the same time she didn't want to, she prefers ignorance at this point. Yu was calm as always, like what happened today didn't scare him or surprise him in any way. Azami couldn't help but be a little jealous of him, she wishes she could be as calm as him, she more like a grumpy person. They arrive home a little late and to their surprise, Dojima was sitting in the living room with Nanako. They were about to eat ramen.

"Hey, welcome home" Said Dojima. They both sigh as soon they step into the living room and seat beside them. As soon Yu seat down he shows how tired he was. "Woah, what happen to you?"

"I... walk... like a lot" Said Yu

"He did something stupid, Uncle. Let's leave it at that" Said Azami.

"Okay... Uh-Hmm... Well, I doubt you two would know..." Dojima looked like he wanted to ask something. "But have you heard anything about a student named Saki Konishi?"

"Saki? Oh, that girl that was with Yosuke yesterday" Said Yu. "I barely know her"

"She wasn't in school today" Said Azami. "I'm in the same year as her, but a different class and people start talking about how she discovers the body and all that"

"Oh, I see..." Dojima sighs. "To be honest... We got a call from her family. She's disappeared"

"What...?" The siblings ask at the same time.

"We've got people looking for her, but she hasn't been found yet... Works just keeps piling up..."

"Damn..." Azami mutter

"..." Yu remain silent. The Announcer in the TV keeps talking.

" _And now, more on the case still casting a shadow over the foggy town of Inaba. Not long ago, television announcer Mayumi Yamano was found dead in the small town. Up until now, her whereabouts prior to her death had been unknown, but the police investigation has found that she had been staying in the region's famous Amagi Inn_ " Said the Announcer.

"Amagi Inn?" Yu asks.

"Yu, isn't that the Inn that Yukiko's family runs" Azami said.

"Yeah..."

" _She had apparently been staying there alone. Perhaps she was taking a vacation to recover from her ordeal...?_ " The Announcer asks and a Commentator interrupt him.

" _Oh yes, the Amagi Inn! Their hot springs are first-rate. The manager's teenage daughter also works there, and it's rumored that she'll take over the Inn this spring. If that happens, she'll be one of the youngest managers on record! I should book another trip there!_ "

"He's way too excited about the Inn" Said Azami.

" _Uhh... I-I see... Moving along, It's time for the weather report_ " Said the Announcer. " _The rain has begun to subside. From now until morning, heavy fog warnings will be in effect in the Inaba region. Visibility will be severely reduced, so please be careful if you plan on driving in the area_ " The News continues.

"Well... It can't get worse than this, can it?" Said Azami.

"Don't say that, you might kill us all" Said Yu and sneeze.

"Are you sick? You're probably still adjusting to the new environment" Said Dojima and look at Azami. "I'm surprised that nothing happens to you"

"I'm stronger because I'm the older sister" She said with a straight face.

"Hahaha, whatever you say. You'll get sick eventually. Nanako, could you get Yu some cold medicine?" Dojima asks Nanako and she gets up to get the medicine for Yu. "You should get to bed after you take it"

"Thanks..." Shortly after having a short dinner, Azami takes Yu to the bedroom and they go to sleep. Yu close his eyes as soon he falls in the futon. Azami was having troubles to sleep that night. Something was bothering her, but she didn't know what it was exactly. She then stares at the TV and her eyes look at the clock. It was almost midnight. When Midnight come Azami saw the TV turning itself on. Her eyes widen when she saw Saki Konishi on the screen. She gets up and walks toward the TV. In that moment she saw her twisting in pain and a black Shadow was attacking her from every direction. Saki was screaming in pain until the TV turns off. Azami remains in silence, she was starting to sweat.

"Wh-What... was that?"

* * *

 **4/15 Friday**

Azami wakes up earlier than usual. When she opened her eyes she was staring at the TV in front of her. She immediately remembers what she saw at Midnight. She gets up and stretches a little, she then walks to the TV and stares at it for a while. Azami looks at her hand and then try touching the screen, she feels the cold glass of the screen touching her skin and sighs. Out of nowhere, she was feeling curious about what happened yesterday and a couple of questions raise in her head... "What just happen yesterday?" "Why was Saki Konishi in the Midnight Channel?" "Why Yu can enter the TV?" It was a normal thing to ask herself and the fact that she didn't know why Yu was able to enter the TV bother her a lot more than Saki Konishi dying on the TV. Not even Yu knew how he could do that, she knew that much at least but she wishes she knew the reason behind this.

"All this feels... Unreal. Like I'm in the Matrix or something" She whispers. "I should stop thinking about this. This doesn't concern me at all. I better get ready for today... Ugh, what I pain, I want to go back to sleep... I don't want to go to school" Azami put on her uniform and go downstairs to make her breakfast. A couple of minutes later Dojima came down with his cell phone in his ear. He looks nervous.

"Seriously?" He asks. "Where? ... I see. I'll be there in a minute" He hung up and look at Azami. "Good Morning"

"Morning... Are you leaving now?" She asks and Nanako came down too.

"Yes, something comes up and I have to be there... I can't believe it..." Dojima mutter, clearly annoyed. Dojima grabs his coat and walks to the door. Yu walk down the stairs just as he was leaving. "Ah, you're up too. Well, I'm off" He said and leave.

"Where is Dad going?" Nanako asks Azami.

"She receives a call. Something happens... I assume" She said. Nanako was clearly worried about it. Shortly after that, they all had breakfast and they walk to school. Yu and Azami accompanied Nanako to her school and they walk right to the high school. The rain didn't show any signs of stopping anytime soon. In their way, they hear two girls gossiping.

"When I looked, I saw three police cars zooming by," Said the girl with the red umbrella.

"You live by the police station, don't you? Did you hear anything?" Ask the other girl with a white umbrella.

"I hear some yelling, but nothing more. Total disappointment"

"Geez, you need to pay more attention to stuff like that. How else are we supposed to get the juicy stories?" The sirens could be heard nearby the area. Azami and Yu head right to school. They arrive at school but instead of going to the classroom, they go the Auditorium. Looks like the Principal was going to say something important. Azami gets out of her group and goes with Yu and the others. Tamara follows her.

"Hey... Did you see it yesterday?" A girl in front of them was gossiping with another girl

"Of course not... What, is that rumor for real?"

"I dunno, but it seems like a lot of people have seen it" The girls keep gossiping. Chie was talking with Yukiko in the phone

"Yukiko said she'd be here after lunch" Said Chie to Yu. "I wonder why they're holding a school assembly all of a sudden"

"Maybe is because of what is happening now. We hear sirens on our way to school" Said Yu.

"Could it be another incident?" Chie asks "Hey, what's wrong, Yosuke?" Yosuke was checking his phone, clearly worried about something

"Oh, it's nothing" He said and put his phone in his pocket.

"Are you sure?" Tamara asks and Azami stares at her.

"Why are you here?" Azami asks.

"I follow you"

"I know that, but why?" Azami asks again.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, but I think it can wait for a while" She said. Ms. Sofue was on the microphone asking for silence.

"Everyone, please settle down. The school assembly is about to begin. First, the Principal has something to say" Ms. Sofue walk away and let the Principal speak.

"I regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for all of you" He said "One of our third-year student, Ms. Saki Konishi of Class 3... has passed away" Just as he said those words the whole school went into complete silence. Yu and Azami look at Yosuke. He was hurt and they know it. Chie was in shock and Tamara couldn't believe what she just hears. "Ms. Konishi was found deceased early this morning. The reasons behind her passing are currently under investigation by the police. If they ask you for your cooperation, I urge you, as students of this school, to provide only the facts" Everyone was gossiping and talking about it. They didn't wait until the assembly is over. "All right, please quiet down. I have been assured by the faculty that there's been no evidence that bullying was involved in the incident" The Principal said. Still, everyone was talking about it.

"... Are these people for real?" Azami whispers. "Someone just dies and they are gossiping"

"It's something normal here... You'll get used to it" Said Tamara.

"I'm already used to it... My old school was like this... Maybe even worst,"

* * *

"She died the same way as that announcer, right? THat's so creepy" Azami hear two girls gossiping. She ignores them and keeps walking. She was walking alone through the hallway, she went to the bathroom shortly after the assembly and now she was heading back to her classroom. In her way there, she saw Yosuke talking with Yu and Chie near the entrance. He was angry for some reason. Azami didn't go with them, she instead listens to what he was saying.

"Just listen for a sec! Something kept bothering me, so... I watched it again, and..." He made a pause "I think the girl on the screen was Saki-senpai. There's no mistaking it. Senpai looked like... she was writhing in pain... And then... she disappeared from the screen" Azami was surprised that Yosuke saw the same thing as her.

"What?" Chie asks in disbelief. What Yosuke just say make Azami wonder about it too, but she shakes her head. All this was starting to not only freaking her out, but she starts to wonder if she should even get involved in the first place.

"There's no reason for me to get involve in this at all" She thought

"You heard Senpai's body was found in a similar situation as that announcer's right? Well, remember that guy you told us about? How he was excited that his soulmate was the announcer? Maybe... Just maybe, but... Ms. Yamano might've been on that Midnight Channel before she died, too"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chie asks "Hold on... Are you saying...? People who appear on that TV... die...?"

"I can't say for sure. But something tells me... I just can't dismiss it as coincidence. Plus, remember what that bear thing said? How that place was dangerous, and we should leave before the fog clears...? It also said that someone's been throwing people in there. And that room with the posters on the wall... It has to have something to do with the announcer's death. I mean... don't you think there's some kind of connection there? Couldn't that world in the TV have something to do with Senpai and the announcer's death!? What do you think?" Yosuke finally ask for their opinions

"You... might be right" Said Yu

"So it's not just me, huh? If there is a connection, then it's a good bet that the two of them went inside that world. That would explain the posters in that room. Which means... if we look around, we might find a place that has something to do with Senpai, too"

"Yosuke, don't tell me..." Chie knows what he wants to do

"Yeah... I'm thinking about going in again. I want to find out for myself"

"D-Don't do this... you should just let the police handle this and-" Yosuke interrupt her

"You think we can rely on the police!? They haven't made any progress on the announcer's case. Besides, even if we told them about the world inside the TV, there's no way they're gonna believe us!" Yosuke yells at Chie "If I'm completely off-base with this, that's fine... It's just... I need to know why Senpai had to die like this"

"Yosuke..."

"After what I've seen and what I've put together, there's no way I can ignore it now" Yosuke turn to Yu "Sorry... but you're the only person who can help me. I'm gonna go get ready. I'll be waiting for you at Junes" He left. Azami goes with them as soon Yosuke was no longer around.

"Is he really serious about this?" Azami asks and sigh. "He should leave it be at this point"

"Azami, did you heard?" Yu ask

"Every word... So... Don't tell you are going" Azami cross her arms

I... He needs my help" Azami grabs Yu by the arm and whisper to his ear.

"Think about it for a moment. There's no reason for you to get killed because of this. Just ignore it. This doesn't concern us, Yu"

"But, I want to know, what if this is true?" He asks. "What if we can do something about it?"

"We? Don't add me to the mix here. Yu... I don't want to have anything to do with this. I just want this year to end so I can go back home where I belong. This is your last chance to decide, if you follow him then you don't get to regret it later and don't come to me when something goes wrong and I will assure you... It will go wrong"

"I'll go. I want to know the truth... If you don't want to get involved then go back to class" Yu leave and run after Yosuke.

"Are they serious?" Chie ask "What are you going to do?" Chie asks Azami and she scratches her head.

"... I hate this already... I seriously hate this right now, Yu... Dammit, Let's go to Junes. We can't leave them alone like that... If we are lucky we'll change their mind" They leave school and go right to Junes, were Yosuke and Yu went...

* * *

Azami and Chie arrive at Junes and Yosuke was already there with Yu in the Electronics Department. Yosuke had a Golf Club in his hands and a rope around his waist. Yosuke saw the two girls arriving and smile.

"You guys came!" Yosuke was happy about it, but Chie doesn't and Azumi didn't actually care what Yosuke did or think.

"We came to stop you, idiot!" Chie yells at him. "C'mon... you really shouldn't do this. It's too dangerous"

"I know... But we were able to come back once, right? If we go in from the same location, maybe we'll meet that bear again" Yosuke explains. "I already explain it to Yu"

"'Maybe?' isn't good enough! Think about it!" Chie keeps insisting.

"Look, I can't just act like everyone else and pretend this has nothing to do with me" Said Yosuke

"Why not?" Azami asks and Yosuke looks surprised at her. "It's actually pretty easy. Just ignore it and go on with your life. Believe me, if this is really connected then what? Are you going to solve a mystery? You think of yourself being the next Sherlock Holmes or Superhero of the story. No, that's not going to happen. Just pretend this didn't happen before you get yourself killed. That goes for you too, Yu. I refuse to go back home and tell our parents that you get yourself killed by only the Gods knows what" Azami crossed her arms. "Don't be stupid... Let's go back to school, we practically ditch class for this stupidity"

"You think this is stupid?" Yosuke asks. "Someone die and you just turn away and ignore this. This is weird and we had to know if this is related somehow!" Yosuke yells at Azami and she looks down.

"... You are simply doing this because of that girl... If it was someone else you won't even move... If it was me, you wouldn't even bother to investigate. You don't know me, so you'll just ignore the fact that I even exist. That's how people are, Yosuke. They only care because they all are selfish bastards..." Azami turns around and walks away. "Do whatever you want, I don't care anyway. Yu... If you are really going, then... Be careful, do me that favor" Azami leave the store.

"Azami, wait! You can just leave! We have to stop them!" Chie yell.

"I'll Let them go to commit suicide for all I care! I'm leaving!"

"... Azami" Yu whispers. "Yosuke... Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes! I'm sure. What about you? Are you doubting now?" Yosuke seems a little angry by what Azami said and that Yu is starting to doubt. Yu gulp and sigh.

"No, I just want to make sure you still want to do this"

"Are you two seriously going?! Don't do it!" Chie keeps insisting.

"Don't worry, Chie. I'm not going in without a plan. I'm leaving you in charge of this" Yosuke with the rope to Chie. "We'll go in with this tied to me, so I want you to hold on to this and wait here"

"Wh-What? Then, this is a lifeline? C'mon, wait a sec..." Yosuke ignore her

"Here, Narukami. This is for you" Yosuke give him the Golf Club "I thought it might be better than going in empty-handed"

"Thanks..." Said Yu

"Alright, Let's go. There's no use wasting any more time" Yosuke and Yu go to the TV "Chie, whatever you do, don't let go of the rope!"

"H-Hey! I said wait!" Chie yells but it's no use. They already went inside the TV...

* * *

Yu and Yosuke fall inside the TV and landed in the same TV studio as before. As soon they hit the ground, Yosuke stands up rapidly. "Dammit..." He said. "Huh? Is this... I knew it! This is the same place as last time! So they are connected from place to place!"

"It looks that way" Said Yu and stand up. "Now we need to find that bear and..."

"Y-You guys... Why'd you come back...?" The bear appears in front of them, shocked by their presence.

"That was quick" Yu mutter.

"Oh, I get it! You're the ones behind this!" The bear points at them.

"... Excuse me?" Yu asks.

"Wait, what the hell did you just say!?" Yosuke yells at the bear.

"Lately, I can tell someone's been throwing people in here" The bear explain. "It's making this world more and more messed up... This is the second time you guys came here. And I don't think anyone forced you in. That means you're the most suspicious!" The bear point at them again. "You guys must be the ones throwing the people in here, raaaawr!"

"Stop pointing at us. That's kinda rude" Said Yu.

"What're you talking about, "Throwing people in"!?" Yosuke asks. "If someone was thrown in here and they couldn't get out, they might die! Who would do such a-" Yosuke stop mid-sentence. "Wait a sec..." Yosuke looks at Yu. "All this talk about throwing people in here... Does he mean Senpai and the announcer? Did that "Someone" throw those two in here?"

"If we consider the little evidence we actually have and put them together it makes a little of sense, but... What exactly kills them? Who throw them here and why?" Said Yu.

"Well... Let's assume this thing is telling the truth... Could it be that someone's throwing people in here, intending to kill them...?" Yosuke asks.

"You mean, like a serial killer?"

"What're you guys mumbling about?" The bear asks. "Why'd you come here, anyways!? It's a one-way door! You can't get out once you're in! Remember? How I had to let you guys out?"

"Yeah, whatever" Said Yosuke and grab his rope. "We don't need your help this time! See, this time we have a lifeli-" Yosuke stop when he saw the rope cut. "Whaaaaat!?"

"... We're doomed" Said Yu with a straight face.

"Don't say that! H-Hey, bear! You better let us out once we're done investigating here!" Yosuke yells at the bear.

"Grrrrr! I'm the one who wants to investigate! I've lived here for a long time. But it's never been noisy like this till now" The bear explains. "Do you hace proof!? Prove to me you're not throwing people in here!"

"... It doesn't work that way" Said Yu. "We don't actually have any proof"

"See! So it is you guys!"

"But that doesn't mean we did it!" Yu yell.

"We've got nothing to prove to you!" Yosuke was frustrated now. Hey, you better answer our questions. This isn't like last time, when we came by accident. We're dead serious!" Yosuke sigh. "Listen... People have died in our world... Every time the fog appears, a dead body shows up with it. It has to be related to this place somehow! If you know something, tell us!"

"A dead body?" The bear seems concern now. "Whenever the fog appears...? I know that if it's foggy on your side, the fog lifts here. It's really dangerous when the fog lifts. That's when the Shadows get violent"

"... Shadows? What are those?" Yu asks.

"Aaaah... I get it..."

"You get what now?" Yosuke asks. "If you get it, then explain it to us, dammit! If it's foggy on our side, it isn't in here? Shadows get violent?"

"I'm actually concern on that last part. What are Shadows? They sound like monsters to me" Said Yu.

"That's why I said to hurry back! It's dangerous when that happens!" The bear yells. "Okay, no more questions. I know you guys did it! You better stop right now!"

"I've told you and told you, we're not the ones doing it!" Yosuke already lost his patience. "I've about had it with you... Why the hell won't you listen to what we're saying!?"

"I-I'm just saying... You might be the culprits. I'm just making sure..."

"What...? Man, this bear's driving me nuts..." Yosuke didn't want to keep talking with this bear, neither Yu. "What is this place, anyways? It looks like a TV studio..."

"Maybe this is the place where the Midnight Channel is being filmed" Yu suggests.

"Seriously!?" Yosuke turns to the bear. "Hey, is that truth!?"

"Filmed? What's that?" The bear asks, confused.

"You don't know that film means?" Yu asks. "You don't know what a camera is?"

"Camera? I don't get it... This world has always been like this. No one has ever done that filming thing here" The bear explains and that bothers Yu a little. He starts to wonder how this world even works.

"So... It's always been like this...? How?" He asks.

"Only me and Shadows are here! I told you before!"

"Ugh... We don't know what these Shadow things are! Or what you are either, for that matter! You keep telling us to prove our innocence, but you're the most suspicious thing here! Maybe you're the real culprit!" Yosuke point at the bear and Yu chuckle. "What was that for!?"

"S-Sorry, but... seriously? Look at him. He looks like a stuffed animal. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually is one. This world is so weird that I kinda expect it" Yu explained.

"Yeah? Then I think it's time he shows his face!" Yosuke grabs the bear's head and unzips it. To the boy's surprise, the costume was... empty. "WOAH! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"HOLY SHIT!" Yu yell. "It's empty!"

"I'm not blind! What the hell are you!?" Yosuke asks and the bear put on his head again without any problem.

"Me...? The culprit...? I wouldn't do such a thing..." Said the bear with a sad face. "I just live here... I just want to live here peacefully..." There was a little silence before the bear talk again. "Okay. I'll believe that you guys aren't the culprits... But I want you to find the real guy who did all this. You have to stop him"

"Do you realize that you are asking two high schoolers to stop a serial killer, don't you?" Yu points out that detail, but the bear ignores him.

"Promise me, or else..."

"You are ignoring me..."

"I'm not gonna let you guys outta here" Said the bear and Yosuke yell at him again.

"Y-You little... Ugh!" Yosuke turns to Yu. "Hey... What should we do...?" Yu think about it for a moment. He recalls that dream he had days ago when he arrives in Inaba out of the sudden. Igor's voice ringed inside his head.

" ** _It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you_** " Igor had said in that dream. " ** _In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny... If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost_** "

"Could that dream be actually truth...?" Yu thought. "If it is... And this is part of that "great mystery" that Igor mentioned, then I should help this bear... Besides, there's no other option considering that I can't get out of here without his help..."

"You're the only ones I can ask" Said the bear. "Will you promise me...?"

"Fine, I promise to help" Said Yu and the bear hugs him.

"Thank you!"

"... Damn bear... He's practically holding a gun to our heads..." Yosuke mutter.


	6. Persona

_**Little by little in starting to update. It's a short chapter, the next one will be longer. I need to get used to writing again after a long time away from the page.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Persona**_

Azami walk back to school and spend the rest of the day there, watching at the window and not paying any attention to the lecture. She was completely ignoring her surroundings and instead she was thinking about what Yu might be doing in that world she does not know about. She was worried about him, but at the same time angry that he ignores her advice. She didn't want to get involved in this at all and now that Yu was on it, she might get dragged at some point if he manages to not get killed or something. The class ended and Azami grabs her bag but stop at the door when a wild thought crosses her mind.

"What if... Yu don't come back...?" She thought. "... No, don't think that. He'll come back... He's not stupid to get himself killed or something... But... If he doesn't then... What do I do?" The thought of coming back without Yu is both scary and depressing. So depressing that she might do something reckless... Just like before. "... Maybe I should go to Junes after all" Azami mutter to herself and she jumps when someone grabs her by the shoulders.

"BOO!"

"Shit!" She screams and turns around, only to see Tamara with a huge grin on her face. "You scared me!"

"Hahaha, sorry. But you looked too serious. I wasn't expecting you to jump like that" Tamara chuckle. "Hey, are you free? I want to talk with you about something" That morning Tamara wanted to talk with Azami, but they had the assembly.

"I might be in a hurry now... What is it?" Azami asks. She wanted to get this over as quick as possible so she can go to Junes.

"It'll be quick. Come with me" Tamara took Azami with her to the Practice Building. She took her to one of the Clubs and open the door. Inside Azami saw a very normal looking classroom, but it had a lot of photographs on the walls, alongside side with some newspapers articles. Most of them weren't from Inaba, but from around Japan. Tamara shows her the room with proud on her face. "This is my Club and I want you to be part of it" She said and walk toward the TV near the corner of the room. It has an old VHS player on top of it.

"Is this a photography club?" Azami asks while walking toward one of the pictures. Most of her questions were answered when in one of the pictures she saw something weird. A man, projecting a weird shadow behind him. "Oh... Don't tell me... You are one of those..."

"Yeah, it's not a photography club. I call it Mystery Club, some of the students call it Occult Club, but what do they now? I barely had any member since I started. The reason this Club is still here is because one of the teachers is into conspiracies and all that sort of things. So she let me continue... Besides, no one wants to use this room because people think is cursed, so it's a win. Just because from time to time you can hear a girl crying doesn't mean is cursed"

"... No, that's enough reason for people don't want to stay here" Said Azami with a straight face. "But... Why me? I not into this kind of things... I do read horror, though. But this is... Not my zone. Sorry, but I have to decline"

"I knew you would say that" Tamara smile and turn on the TV and the VHS player. She pushes the play button and it shows her the Electronic Department in Junes. Azami's eyes widen when she saw the recording of Yu, Yosuke, and Chie going inside the TV. "What about now?" She turns off the TV and walks toward one of the newspapers on the wall. "I born here and from time to time I see some weird things. But lately, it got more frequent, especially with that weird Midnight Channel and the fog that is getting more and more frequent to the point is not even normal anymore. What I do in this club is to search proof or some kind of evidence that the world, and everything in it, is more than what we see. That there's more, much more and now I'm closer to find out something and I think you can give me some answers. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to use you or anything, and I just found out about this yesterday after our little tour to the storage. I was curious to see the tapes when Yosuke insisted on checking them himself. When I saw this I made a copy and bring it here"

"... What makes you think I know something?" Azami asks, calmly. Tamara rewind the tape and show Azami talking with Yu, Yosuke and Chie before leaving. She then fast forward to the part where she found Yu's phone on the floor and stare at the TV. That was a giveaway. "Shit..." Azami curse. "So... What exactly do you want? Are you going to blackmailing me or something? If so, I'll do everything in my power to make your life a living hell for the whole year"

"Hahaha, don't be like that. I'm not the bad guy here or anything like that. I want some answers, besides, I'm really excited to find something worth investigating instead of those weird Apathy Syndromes in Iwatodai from a couple of years ago. That was a complete dead end. This might be really worth my time and I'll be honest, I'm hungry for mystery and adventure. I'm bored out of my mind with this routine, this life in this little town is driving me insane. Can you help me a little? I just want info" Tamara was being honest. "Besides, I think we can really get along. You know, we are both outsiders in a way. You are not from Inaba and me, while I grow up here, I'm not Japanese and some people here treat me, and my family, like weird people. I really want to be your friend. Tell me everything you know and in return, I'll do everything you want. Everything, free of charge"

"You have other friends," Said Azami. "What about those girls? I saw you talking with them in the first day"

"They are not really my friends. They are more like acquaintances" Tamara explains. "They only talk to me because I'm smarter than them and beg me to make their homework... So... What do you say?"

" _... Turn around and leave_ " Azami say to herself. " _Remember what you say, "Don't get involve" "Don't get attach_ _to anyone" "Don't be friends with anyone and if you do, pretend to be their friend_ ". She was starting to feel something from Tamara. She knew it by only seeing at her face, she was honest. She was too honest and, oddly enough, innocent. That was weird, to find someone like her is weird. It was like finding bigfoot, which she bet Tamara believe in it too. Tamara reminds her of herself, she was too honest and innocent for her own good. " _If you accept, there's no turning back. You know that_ " She keeps talking to herself. " _Just turn around and..._ " "Let me think about it" Azami finally speak, but say something that she didn't want to say at all. That went against what she really wanted to do. As a result, Tamara smile and jump like a child that just receive the best gift ever.

"That's a yes to me!" She said and hug her. Azami tries to take her off, but Tamara hugs her so strongly that she was having troubles to breathe. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Y-Y-Y-You are... Killing me! I-I-I take it back. Let go of me!"

* * *

Yu and Yosuke decided to help the bear, who claims his name is Teddie, and find who the person that throws people inside the TV and why. Teddie gives them glasses to see through the fog inside the TV and they go to investigate the last place where the last person appear, Saki Konishi. They end up in a place that resembles the Shopping District, a really twisted version of it actually. The sky was completely red with weird fringes that goes on zig-zag across the sky. The place was completely empty.

"This place looks exactly like the Shopping District," Said Yosuke. "What's going on here?"

"Some weird places have appeared here recently" Teddie explains. "Things are getting so tangled, I dunno what to do..."

"This place is so weird... But it's almost like an exact replica" Said Yu.

"Yeah..." Yosuke looks at Teddie and notices that he was at least six meters away from them. "Uh... by the way, why are you standing so far from us? You better not be planning to high-tail it if something does come up"

"Of course not!" Said Teddie

"I'm sure he'll do it anyway" Yu mutter.

"I mean. Uh. I can't stand too close, you know. I'd get in your way..."

"... Hrrrm..." Yosuke looks at his surroundings. "Man, they really went all out on this... But out of all the places in town, why'd they replicate this one?"

"How should I know? This is reality for the one who's here" Teddie explain and Yosuke let out a sigh.

"As usual, nothing you say makes any sense..."

"Reality for the one who's here..." Yu think about it for a moment. "You mention that people were thrown in here... Following that, does that mean that the person that falls here... Create their own version of the real world unconsciously?"

"That's right... Did you get that so quick?" Teddie was surprised.

"Woah, for real?"

"Yes, it's not that hard to figure it out. But I thought I was wrong on that, to be honest. Looks like reading Azami's horror and mystery book does pay off in the end"

"So... If this is reality for the one who falls here, then this most be Saki-senpai's reality... and her house is right at the end of the street" Yosuke run at the end of the street, Yu and Teddie run after him. They arrive at the liquor store, on the door there was a red vortex. "This is it! This is the liquor store that Senpai's parent run, right next to it is her house... Did senpai create this? Why? Why did she disappear here? What could've happened?" Yosuke walks toward the door and Teddie stop him. He was shaking.

"W-Wait a second. Th-They're here!" Teddie said, scared of the things that are about to happen.

"Huh? What?"

"Shadow. I had a feeling they were going to attack us sooner or later..." Then, a creepy noise came out from inside the shop. From the vortex, two blue masks came out and fall to the ground. From those masks, a black goo came out and shape into a body. Those monsters, these "Shadows" jump in the air and gain a new form, they turn into giant pinstripe balls with giants mouth.

"Wh-What the hell?" Yosuke falls backward and crawls away from the Shadows. They fly toward Yosuke, with the intention to eat him alive. Yu push him away and save his life. They fall to the ground and saw the Shadow turning around and flying toward them again. Yu grab his golf club, like if he was holding a sword. The Shadow open his mouth to eat him, but Yu hit him and push him away. The second Shadow hit Yu and send him toward the wall of the store, he landed on a box, breaking it to pieces. He lost his golf club, he tried to stand up, but he feels a stabbing pain coming from the back of his left arm. He looks down and saw that he had two long nails stabbing him and saw blood coming out of him. He heard Yosuke yelling and saw that the Shadows were about to eat him, and Teddie, alive. He stands up and feels a lot of pain coming from his arm, looks like the nails reach a muscle. He falls to his knees a curse.

" _Dammit! Move! Do something! Ignore that pain, it's nothing compared to what might happen to them!_ " Yu thought, but his body didn't answer him. " _Weak! Move! This is nothing, move!_ " A memory return to him, he saw a younger Azami smiling at him, holding his hand and walking down the street, they were going back home from school, that memory was quickly replaced by a dark, forgotten memory of him staring at his sister laying on the ground of a black alley while a group of Shadows surrounds her. Everything was so dark he couldn't even see her properly, only her face was visible, she was suffering as blood came out of her. " _No! Move! Do something!_ " He stays there, not moving at all and saw how she slowly stop moving like she was dying in front of him while those shadows not only laugh at her but hit her too. " _Move!_ " He shut his eyes and yell. "I'm not a coward! Move already!" He yell and a stabbing pain come from his head, followed by a strange voice that resemble his...

" _ **That's right... Stand up and defend them from evil..."**_ Said the voice. " _ **I am thou... thou art I. The time has come... Open thy eyes and call forth what is within!**_ " The voice yell and Yu open his eyes. He found a card in his right hand. He flips it over and saw darkness on it. The card then starts glowing and Yu feel a great power coming from it... No, the power was coming from him. He smiles and the Shadow stop in the air. They turn to Yu and start shaking.

"Wh-What? What is that?" Yosuke looks at Yu.

"That power... Is different from the Shadows" Teddie whisper. Yu look at the card and then say the word that appears in his head.

"Per...So... Na" The card burn itself and Yu crush it with his hand. The light blind everyone around him and behind him appears a giant black-coated man wearing a helmet and wielding a giant naginata. "Izanagi!"


	7. Yosuke's Shadow

_**I wanted this to be longer, but I had to cut there. Leave a Review and tell me what do you think about my OCs**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Yosuke's Shadow**_

" _Izanagi_ " Yu scream and his Persona, Izanagi, fly toward the Shadows as fast as he could. The Shadows were shaking and they were clearly scared of Izanagi. One of them even try to escape, but Izanagi grabs it and throws it against the floor. Izanagi raise his Naginata and stab the Shadow right in the mouth repeatedly, it went through it and the Shadow disintegrate, leaving behind a black goo. The other Shadow try to attack Izanagi, he flies right toward him and bites him right in the shoulder. Yu feel the same pain Izanagi was feeling and curse. "Damn you!" Izanagi grabs the Shadow by the skin, throw it away and a lightning appears from the sky, summoned by Izanagi. The lightning hit the Shadow and turn it to dust. Yosuke couldn't believe what he just saw and Teddie was absolutely impressed by Izanagi's power. Yu falls to his knees trying to breathe, Izanagi kneels in front of Yu and offer him his hand to stand up. Yu look at him and without questions take his hand. Izanagi helps him to stand up and disappear, leaving a blue card behind. The card float in front of Yu, he grabs it and saw the image of a smiling man, followed by a little dog, the number zero was displayed below that image. The card disappears from yu's hands and he felt a power he didn't felt before. He touches his wound, only to discover that it disappears. The blood remains, but the wound disappear. Yosuke runs toward him.

"Dude! Are you alright!?" He asks.

"Y-Yes... It seems like it" Yu answers, not knowing what to say.

"Did I hear you say "Persona"!? What was it!? I mean, what did you do!?" Yosuke was completely lost, just like Yu.

"I don't know... I'm a lost as you are"

"But seriously, that was awesome! and... You save us. You save us from those monsters. Thanks!" Yosuke appreciates the help, he was happy to live another day. "I owe you one! I really do!"

"It's alright. You don't owe me anything" Yu didn't want anything from Yosuke, he save him because it was the right thing to do and besides, it was him who brought him to this world, he will responsible for what will happen to Yosuke if something goes wrong.

"Hey... You think I can do it too?" Yosuke asks with excitement.

"... Hmmm" Yu didn't know what to say to that.

"Calm down, Yosuke. You're troubling Sensei!" Said Teddie and that caught both boys by surprise.

"S-Sensei?" They both ask

"Gosh almighty! You're amazing, Sensei! I am one impressed bear!" Teddie looks at Yu with admiration. "I can't believe you were hiding such an amazing power! No wonder the Shadows were scared of you!" Teddie gasp. "Are you the one who's able to bring people into this world?"

"... Well, yeah... That's why we are here" Said Yu.

"Hah! That's what I thought! This is really something! Don't you think so, Yosuke?" Teddie asks and Yosuke push him away, Teddie fall, but get back up without any effort because of his round shape.

"Dude, you call him Sensei and then don't show me any respect!?" Yosuke almost yells at him.

"Sorry..."

"Well... I think is alright. We almost die for a moment. Let's stay together in case more of those things come out. If we separate we are done for sure"

"True. We should... huh?" Yu look up and voice start to hear from the sky. Not only the sky but everywhere, from every direction. "What's that?"

" _I wish Junes would go under,_ " One of the voice said and the rest didn't wait to show up. " _It's all because of that store_!"

"Wh-What the..." Said Yosuke and the voice keep coming.

" _Oh, I heard that Konishi-san's daughter is working there_ " " _Oh my... How could she, with her family's business suffering like it is...?_ " " _I hear their sales have gone downhill because of Junes!_ "

"S-Stop it..." Yosuke didn't want to hear those voice. He starts to feel guilty because of those voices.

" _That poor father... to have his own daughter working for the enemy_ " " _What a troublesome child_ "

"Where all these voices are coming from?" Yu asks.

"Hey... Hey, Ted!" Yosuke calls Teddie. "You said that this place is reality for those that are here, right!? So... does that mean this was Senpai's reality when she wandered in here...?"

"I... only know about what's over here" Said Teddie.

"Well, I think you are not wrong, Yosuke. If this was Konishi's reality, then..."

"Whatever's going on here... We'll find out ourselves!" Said Yosuke and enter the store. Yu and Teddie follow him and soon they found themselves in the big liquor store. The voice appears again as soon they enter. "Dammit, not again"

" _Saki, how many times do I have to tell you!?_ " They hear a man yelling.

"I-Is this... Senpai's dad...?" Yosuke asks and they keep listening. That man was indeed Saki's dad.

" _You know what the neighbors say about you, right!?_ " He keeps yelling. " _Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You're the eldest daughter of a family who's owned this store for generations! Is it the money? Or did you meet some guy there? Just tell me why you have to work THERE, of all places!_ "

"I... I can't believe this..." Said Yosuke.

"Me neither" Said Yu. "He shouldn't have yelled at her like that... All these people are blaming her... Is this what was happening in reality?"

"She seemed like she had fun at work... She never said anything like this to me... You're telling me THIS was how Senpai really saw things!? It can't be!" Yosuke looks at a table with photos all over it. He runs toward them and grabs one. "This photos... Hey... This is the photo we took the other day with the other part-timers at Junes..." Yu look at the photo and saw Yosuke with Saki next to him. Behind him was Tamara, she messed the picture a little by pushing Yosuke a little, almost making him trip. The photo was cut in the edge and the other part-time worked had they faces scribble, except for Yosuke, Saki, and Tamara that were together. "Why is it like this?"

" _I... never had the chance to say it..._ " Saki Konishi's voice appears out of nowhere like she was standing next to them.

"Is that Saki?" Yu asks and look around.

"Senpai's voice!?" Yosuke asks

" _I always wanted to tell Hana-chan..._ "

"Huh...? Me...?"

" _... That he was a real pain in the ass_ " Said Saki and the photo that Yosuke had in his hand destroy itself. The photo was cut away like multiple scissors cut it into little pieces.

"Wh-What?" Said Yosuke as he saw the photo being destroyed.

"The hell...?"

" _I was nice to him just because he was the store manager's son, that's all... But he takes it completely the wrong way and gets all enthusiastic... What a dip_ "

"P-Pain in the ass...?" Yosuke didn't know what to say and Yu couldn't even open his mouth. He was as shocked as him.

" _Who cares about Junes, anyway? Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbors talk behind my back... I wish everything would just disappear..._ " Those last words got to Yu. It wasn't the first time he hears those kinds of words " _I wish everything would just disappear_ " He hear those words before.

"I-It's a lie... This can't be..." Yosuke fall to his knees. "Senpai's not like that!"

"Yo-Yosuke..." Yu was about to reach him, but a voice stops him. A distorted voice, a twisted voice.

" **It's *sniff* so sad... I feel so sorry for myself... Boo hoo...** " Said the voice. They all turn to the source of the voice and saw another Yosuke, coming out of the Shadows of the store. His yellow eyes glow intensively. " **Actually, I'm the one who thinks everything's a pain in the ass. Hahaha...** "

"H-Huh? Two Yosukes...?" Teddie asks.

"This can't be..." Said Yu.

"Who are you!?" Yosuke as to his other version. "I-I wouldn't think that..."

" **Hahaha... Yeah, right. How long are you going to keep deluding yourself? Screw the shopping district, and Junes too! You're sick of everything, especially living out in the sticks!** " The other Yosuke yell and Yosuke was panicking. He tries so hard to deny everything he says.

"What're you saying...? That's not true, I-"

" **You put on a good show of being carefree and happy-go-lucky 'cause you're so terrified of being alone. The more the merrier, right? You've gotta be surrounded by people to block out the pain of isolation. And what's this about checking out this world for Saki-senpai's sake? Hah! I know the real reason you came snooping...** "

"S-Stop it!" Yosuke yell and the other Yosuke laugh at him.

" **Hahaha! Why so panicked? I thought I was just spouting bullshit! Or maybe... I DO know everything you're thinking! Why's that...? Because I AM you! You just came because you thought it sounded like a good time! What else is there to do out in this shithole? A world inside the TV-now that's exciting! You didn't have other reason for coming here, did you!?** "

"That's not true... Stop... Stop it..." Yosuke keeps denying him.

" **You're just trying to act like a big shot... If all went well, hey, maybe you could even be a hero! And that Senpai you were so sweet on? Her death was the perfect excuse! But, if it wasn't her? What if that other girl Tamara die instead, you would still find a way to go inside the TV with a stupid excuse, because you don't really care about the people around you. They are just there to fill that hole... But that girl Azami, she was right, wasn't she?** "

"Huh?"

" **If she was the one that dies, you wouldn't even move a finger for a complete stranger. You'll just ignore her and walk away to not raise any suspicions of why you would try to solve a crime if one of your " _Friends_ " wasn't killed**"

"That's not true!" Yosuke yells at him. "Who are you!? WHAT are you!?" The other Yosuke chuckle

" **I already told ya... I'm you... Your Shadow... There's nothing I don't know about you!** " He said and keep laughing.

"Screw that! I don't know you! You can't be me, you son of a bitch!"

" **Ha... Hahaha... Hahahahahahahaha, That's right! Say it again!** " The "Shadow" demand.

"You're not me... You're nothing like me!" Said Yosuke. Yu and Teddie keep watching, not knowing what to do.

" **Hm, yeah, that's right. I am ME now!** " Said the Shadow. " **I'm not you anymore...** " He said and a black mist covers him. Yosuke falls to his knees and they all saw how the other Yosuke turn into a bigger monster, a bigger Shadow that takes the form of a cartoonish camouflaged smiling frog with a body on top. The frog-like body has a super-hero cape-wearing character fused into its back.

"Yosuke, stand up!" Said Yu and try to drag him away. "We have to run, now! Teddie, help me!" He yells and Teddie helps him. Shadow walk toward them, destroying a big part of the liquor store in the process because of how big it was.

" **I am a shadow... The true self...** " Said the Shadow " **I'll crush everything that bores me... Starting with you!** " He points at Yu. He let go of Yosuke and prepare to fight.

"Is that so?" Yu asks. "I'm not dying here. My sister waits for me. If I'm not back, she will do something stupid again and I won't let her do it. I won't forgive myself for abandon her when she needs someone to guide her. You think you can beat me!? Bring it on, you stupid frog!"

* * *

Azami walks back to Junes with Tamara next to her. She didn't want to be part of her club, but she ends up saying yes and she was now obligated to be there every now and then after school. Azami admit to not knowing anything at all about what was inside the TV, she didn't ask and Yu didn't tell her. That's why Tamara was going with her to Junes, and because she can erase the evidence in the recordings. They both arrive at the Electronics Department and saw Chie walking around the place, hiding a rope behind her back. She didn't know what to do. Azami sighs and walks to her with her arms crossed.

"Azami! You came back!" She said.

"Of course I did. School is over, you missed it" Said Azami. "That and there's something we might've to discuss later when those two came back..." Azami looks at the rope. "... Why is the rope cut?"

"W-Well... Yu and Yosuke go inside and... the TV cut the rope? I don't know!" Chie yell. "They just went inside and leave me here! I can't believe them! I mean... Why is she here?" Chie point at Tamara.

"Just looking around. I also want to see with my own eyes this" Said Tamara with a smile. She walks toward the biggest TV in the Department. "They went inside this model?"

"Y-Yes... Wait! Did you tell her!?" Chie yells at Azami.

"No, she didn't" Tamara answer her question while checking out the TV. "I work here and I have access to the security cameras" Tamara point at the camera on the corner of the place.

"... No way... Then what?"

"I don't know what to expect when they come back. But I think we should discuss the details tomorrow in the Club" Tamara look at Chie. "By the way, how was that place? Inside the TV, I mean"

"Huh? Well... Umm... I don't know how to put it in words... Just foggy" Chie was surprised about the question.

"Foggy? How much?" Tamara keeps asking.

"I was almost blinded by the fog. I couldn't see beyond my hands"

"Interesting... Well. Let's hope they come back soon. I have a lot of questions, Azami already told what Yosuke wanted to prove"

"Do you think he's right?" Chie asks and Tamara shrug.

"I don't know. I lack the information... But when they come back... Boy, I'm going to be so damn annoying to them, I will make their lives a living hell until they give me the answers I want" Tamara smile.

"... You are freaking me out" Said Azami

"Me too"

* * *

Yosuke open his eyes and the first thing he saw was Teddie. Yosuke felt weak as he tries to stand up. Teddie help him and Yosuke saw his Shadow, he was on his knees, breathing heavily. Yu stand in front of him, with bruises all over his body and his Persona, Izanagi, behind him.

"Yosuke, are you okay!?" Teddie asks him, but Yosuke didn't answer. He saw his Shadow, defeated.

"I... I..." Yosuke was lost for words. "What... happened... to him...? What is... he?"

"He came from you, Yosuke" Said Teddie. "He is your Shadow"

"No... He's not me..." Yosuke denies him once more.

"You can't deny who you are forever" Said Teddie. "You have to admit it... or it'll go berserk again..." Yosuke looks down and was reluctant to accept it. Yu turn around and look at him in the eyes.

"Yosuke... I know is hard" He said and Yosuke looks at him. "Everyone has a side that doesn't want to accept. We all have that dark self, but we can't just ignore how we really are. He's you... But he's not everything you are. You are still yourself. He's a part of you and you have to accept the fact that this is how you really are on the inside. Even if it is hard to accept, even if you don't want to hurt anyone by showing them your true self, you have to accept yourself"

"... Myself..." Yosuke whispers. "Dammit... You are right... It hurts to face yourself..." Yosuke walks toward his Shadow and he stands up. "I knew it wasn't lying... But I was so ashamed that I didn't want to admit it... You're me... and I'm you. When you get down to it, all of this is me" He finally accept the truth. How he really feels. The Shadow, instead of mocking him, smile at him, like if he was congratulating him for being brave enough to accept his flaws. The Shadow transform into a Persona that resemble a lot his Shadow berserk form, but it was more human. The Persona turns into a card and disappears in Yosuke's hands. "This is my Persona..." He said and shortly after, he fall to his knees, he felt extremely tired.

"Yosuke!" Yu help him to stand.

"Thank you... But I'm okay..." Yosuke looks down. "When... we heard Senpai's voice... I wonder if that was something Senpai had been keeping deep down inside... Haha... "He was a real pain in the ass," huh? What a way to find out... Geez, this is so embarrassing..." Yosuke extends his hand to Yu. "If you weren't here, I don't know what woulda happened... Thanks, Yu"

"Don't worry, Yosuke..." Yu give him a handshake. "Still, you do own me for that fight I had to go through. He hit me pretty hard"

"S-Sorry... Hey, Teddie... Could Senpai have been attacked by her other self here?" Yosuke asks. "Like how it just happened to me?"

"I think so. The Shadows here were originally born from humans. Sometimes the fog clears. Then they all go berserk... And you saw what happens next. A strong-willed Shadow draws other to it. And the big mass of Shadows kills the host" Teddie explains.

"So that's why people die when it gets foggy in our world..." Yosuke sighs. "I can't think straight anymore"

"You are pretty worn out... This world isn't made for humans. It's not comfortable for you here. I don't hear any more voices. I think we're done with this place" Said Teddie. "Let's go back"

"Can you walk, Yosuke?" Yu ask

"Yes, I can. Thanks" The three leave the Shopping District and go back to the Studio where they landed. The way back was quiet until they finally get back. "Hey, Teddie. You said that this place is reality for people who enter, right? So that Shopping District, and the weird room we saw before... Did they exist because the ones who died entered this world, and it became their reality? I guess what I'm trying to ask is... Did those places form because of the people who entered this world?"

"I don't know. It's never happened before..." Teddie answers. "But that's probably where they were when the Shadows attacked them"

"It was the same for them?" Yu asks.

"The fog does lift here sometimes. The Shadows get really violent then. I always get so scared. I have to hide when it happens..." Teddie explains. "I sensed people here twice before. But both of them disappeared after the fog lifted...

"Besides, I think we are missing something" Said Yu. "When we enter for the first time... Why nothing form? Maybe because we all enter at the same time? Or because we were aware that we were falling inside a TV?" Yu then look at the studio. "Or maybe is because we couldn't change a place that already exists..."

"It might be a possibility" Said Yosuke. "Let's get this straight then. Senpai and that Yamano lady were thrown in here, and since they couldn't get out, they wandered around... After a while, that Shadow thing came out of them. The fog cleared, it went berserk, and it ended up killing them... Does that sound right?" Yosuke asks and Teddie nodded. "So if I'd been here until the fog cleared, I woulda been in much deeper trouble?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure" Teddie confirm it.

"What a lucky guy you are" Said Yu and pat his back. "If it weren't for us, you'll be dead by now"

"Dammit... Senpai and that announcer... They were stuck here all alone... No one could save them..."

"They disappeared when the fog lifted. But they were safe before that. No Shadows attacked them" Said Teddie and that surprise both Yu and Yosuke.

"For real? Yu ask.

"They attack us, though. Maybe they're keeping a close eye on us. They might see people who investigate this place as enemies" Said Teddie.

"Or maybe because we provoke them" Said Yu. "Maybe they were sleeping or something"

"It'll be dangerous for sure, but we might be able to fight them! We might save people!"

"Wait! Are you saying, if anyone else gets thrown in here, we can save them before they disappear!?" Yosuke asks. "Like how you guys just saved me!?"

"That seems to be the case" Said Yu with a smile.

"Anyways... We need to catch the one who's throwing people in here and make him stop. Yeah... I'm finally starting to understand what's going on"

"We can do this if we all work together"

"U-Um... Can I ask something too...?" Teddie asks and they look at him. Expecting, for some reason, a weird question.

"If Shadows are born from humans, what was Teddie born from?" He asks and Yu and Yosuke didn't know how to answer that.

"You don't even know where you came from!? How should we know?" Yosuke asks.

"I know some things. Mostly about this world... But I don't know anything about myself" Teddie was sad now. "To be honest, I never thought about it until now..."

"... Maybe you are a Persona" Said Yu.

"Nah, I don't have powers"

"Will you guys... come back here...?" Teddie asks another weird question.

"What kind of question is that? Of course, we will" Said Yu. "I mean, we made a promise"

"You'll... keep your word?" Teddie asks with fear.

"Well, you're the one who said you weren't letting us out unless we do" Yosuke smile at him.

"Oh! Th-That's right! Okay, I'll let you out. But there's one thing. I'll be waiting for you guys here. You need to come in from the same place every time. So we can meet up" Teddie said. "You could come in from somewhere else. But then you won't end up here. You might show up somewhere I couldn't get to you. Then you'd be doooomed..."

"Oh, I see. So every TV leads to a different place, like some kind of door or window" Said Yu, understanding the basics of how entering the TV world works.

"Exactly"

"Alright, we can do that. It'll be a little difficult, but we might be able to jump in considering no one actually goes to the Electronic Department" Yosuke said. "Can you show us the way out?"

"Roger that! One exit comin' right up!" Teddie taps his foot and three TVs appear in the middle of the studio, one on top of the other.

"That's cool" Said Yu. "How do you do that?"

"I have my secrets" Teddie sounded cool for a moment. "Also, one learns a lot of things when is bored"

"Interesting," Said Yosuke while looking at the TVs. "Okay, first we need to make sure there aren't any employees milling around out there..." Before Yosuke could even look, Teddie pushes him, and Yu, inside.

"Okay! Go go go! Squiiiish!" He said.

"Argh! Hey! Stop squeezing, you little- Whoa!"

* * *

Tamara stares at the TV for a moment and then at her watch. Chie walk in circles, worried about Yu and Yosuke, Azami was next to Tamara, taping her foot. They all were nervous and wait for their return. The thought of the possibility that they might not come back was present in their minds and that wasn't something they wanted at all.

"They are taking their sweet time" Said Tamara. "I hope nothing bad happens to them"

"Tell me about it. I can't go back home without him. My uncle will start to ask questions and I can see myself falling apart in front of him. He's a police officer, so it will be a nightmare to have him interrogating me"

"That'll be awful... Don't worry, they'll come back... I hope"

"You are not helping, Tamara" Said Chie. "Just shut up for a moment"

"Alright. Let's be quiet and make sure to not draw any attention. There's no one around, but still... don't lose hope, they'll come back. I bet they'll come out of that TV right about now" Then, out of nowhere, Yu and Yosuke came out of the TV as soon she says it will happen. Yosuke landed on top of Tamara and Yu and top of Azami. "Ugh... Why... Did I open my mouth?"

"Ugh, that damn bear" Said Yosuke. "Hm? What am I touching?" Yosuke looks down and his hands were on top of Tamara. She blushes completely and stares at him.

"... First, invite me to dinner, then we might talk about you touching my breast with asking me first, Yosuke" She joked around and Yosuke stands up.

"Ah! Sorry! Sorry, it was an accident, Tamara, please don't tell anyone!" Yosuke panicked and she laughs.

"Hahaha, don't worry. It was an accident, besides, it was my fault for standing too close to the TV" She stood up.

"Wait..." Yosuke looks at her and panicked again. "Tamara, we can explain this. There's a logical explanation and-"

"Azami already told me. I just came here to watch this with my own eyes, and to get rid of the videotapes, but I don't have time for that, so..." Tamara gives Yosuke some keys. "You do it. Please, come tomorrow after school to my club. We ALL can talk there. And I mean all of you. Azami will explain the rest. I have to leave because is getting dark outside and Dad want me to help him with something, so see you tomorrow" Tamara, without another word, leave the Electronics Department.

"... What just happen?" Yosuke asks and look at Azami on the floor.

"I'll explain it to you now. But first... Yu, get off me, please" Yu stand up and help Azami to stand up.

"Are you alright?" Yu asks and Azami hit him in the arm. "Ow!"

"That's for making me worry about you like an idiot!"

"Sorry, but I-" Then out of nowhere Azami hug him. "Huh?"

"Don't do this again. I don't want to have to explain this to Dojima, or our parents. It'll be a huge pain in the ass"

"I know" Yu pat her head.

""Y-You guys came baaack!" Chie yelled at them and Yosuke notices her just now.

"Woah, Chie, what's with that face?" Yosuke asks and Chie throw the rest of the rope at him, making him fall to the ground.

"The nerve of you guys! You are such morons! I can't believe this! You guys suck! The rope cut off... I had no idea what to do... I was worried. I mean scared stiff, dammit! I hate you both!" Chie yells at them and runs away.

I... I think that mighta kinda sorta been our fault" Said Yosuke. "Maybe we did go a little too far..."

"Maybe? It was your fault" Said Azami.

"Thanks for making me feel more guilty, Azami"

"You're welcome" Azami cross her arms. "Leave her be, Yosuke. Apologize to her Tomorrow and she'll forgive you, just wait" Said Azami "She was afraid that neither of you would come back. Myself included, it's hard to admit, but I was too worried"

"I know... Azami... Does Tamara knows about this?" Yosuke asks and she nodded. "How?"

"Security cameras" She said and Yosuke sigh.

"Dammit... It looks like we might to explain everything that happen to her and Chie tomorrow. I'm completely wiped out... I'm gonna go home, soak in the shower for a while, and get some sleep... I think... I'm gonna sleep well tonight"


	8. The Calm before the Disaster

_**We are finally getting started :D Hope you enjoy it. Also, leave a Review and if you want to read more about Persona, check out my other two fanfiction stories: "Our Lives Will Change Forever" (A Persona 5 fanfic) and "Persona High School" (an AU with all the protagonist of Persona and SMT. Pretty crazy, check it out)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: The Calm before the Disaster**_

Yu and Azami were walking back home, Yosuke give them umbrellas because it start raining, Yosuke pay for them as a way to thank Yu for saving him. While walking down near the flood plain, Azami let out a sigh while looking at the rain hitting her umbrella. He look at Yu, he had blood in his uniform and it worried her, even though Yu already explain to her what happen, which Azami was having a hard time believing must of it. Yu notice Azami staring at him and he starts talking.

"I'm sorry for worrying you like this but it's fine. The wound is gone like I say. I even showed you"

"I know, but... It's distracting" She said. "I mean... Part of what you say is hard to believe, but considering that you actually went inside the TV it gives you a point in your favor... Still, a world that goes by those kinds of rules... Shadows, Personas, and fog... It's a little challenging for my brain to even process. I think I need some time to even wrap the concept of what you actually explain to me with Yosuke... This goes beyond all those books I've read. I'll even dare to say that I'm questioning reality as a whole now and where the hell I'm even standing. I don't know how you are so calm right now, I can't believe you"

"Well, you know me. I'm a stone" Yu chuckled. "Remember? When we were kids and you use to tell me stone face because I never smile and you make fun of me? Those were... Good times. Good old times" Yu sigh. "Sometimes I wish those simple days never fade away when the only thing we care about was what we were going to do the next day after school. You and me, together against the world, having each other's backs... I really miss those days"

"... I miss them too. But we will never come back to those days again... Unless you have a time machine, we are stuck here facing the ugly real world" Azami close her eyes. "Yu... I... Never mind..."

"What is it?"

"I said never mind. It's something stupid" Azami walk away and Yu follow her. He stops when he saw Yukiko sitting on a bench. She was wearing a pink kimono, her red umbrella was next to her and the bench was under a little roof that protects her from the rain.

"Azami, wait. Look" He said and point at Yukiko.

"What?" Azami looks at Yukiko's direction. "Oh... It's Amagi. What's wrong with that?"

"She alone. Shouldn't we make her company? It's raining pretty bad"

"... Actually, you do it. I'll go back home and prepare the clothes for you. I'll rather hide that blood from Nanako... And Yukiko will obviously point that fact that there's blood in your uniform" Azami was right, still, Yu didn't want to leave Yukiko alone in the rain.

"I'll... take the risk"

"Suit yourself... Just come back quick, I'll make an excuse. Send me a message when you are near the door, I'll give you the other uniform you have" She turn around and walk away. Yu felt something weird, like that his relationship with Azami was fading away, little by little. He didn't want that, but he didn't know how to actually fix that issue. He pushes those thoughts aside for a moment and focus and Yukiko who was all by herself. He walks to her and she notices him.

"Yukiko-san" He said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just resting... Are you surprised to see me dressed this way? My parents sent me out on an errand" Yukiko look nervous when looking at Yu and he had his usual poker face. "Um... Are you getting used to your new town and school?"

"It's okay. I'll survive... Besides, this place is a nice change. It's so quiet, I like it" Yu express a little of happiness, he was being honest. Besides the murders, Inaba was pretty quiet and he like those kinds of places.

"Really? But... It must be difficult, moving to a place you know nothing about" She said.

"I'm used to that by now. So is not a problem"

"Really? I've never been out of Inaba, so I wouldn't know what it's like to transfer to a new school... Oh! Are you getting along with Chie? I mean, I always leave early, so... Umm..."

"We're getting along. She seems nice"

"I'm glad to hear that. Chie's very supportive, you know. It's always her who gives me the little extra push I need. We had homeroom together last year too, and I still remember how we'd cut class sometimes" Yukiko talk about her friendship with Chie. Yu smile and remain him a little of how he and Azami one time cut class.

"Azami and I cut class once too. We end up staying at the rooftop for almost a day. It was a Monday and I didn't want to be in class that day, then Azami grabs my hand and took me there, once we were there we start playing random names to pass time and even tell horror stories... It was her last year in Elementary School and she feels like breaking the rules at least once before moving on, so she grants me my wish of not going to class that day. It was a nice day, one that I'll never forget"

"Your sister doesn't look like the kind of person that would do that"

"That's because she went through some rough stuff and... She changes... A lot. Now I'm lucky if she even wants to do the stuff we use to do. We still talk and do some things together, but I miss those days when we didn't care and do whatever we wanted to do... Things changes, people change"

"Yes, that is inevitable" Yukiko look down, she saw her watch and it was already late. "Oh, I should get going. I need to make tomorrow's arrangements with our head chef. Our inn can't function without me right now" She smiles at him and take her umbrella. "Say... When things at the inn calm a little... Do you want to spend the night there? Bring your sister too, I bet she'll love it. I'll also invite Chie. We can spend some time together and talk more calmly"

"That... would be great" Yu smile. "Thanks, Yukiko-san"

"Call me Yukiko, it's fine... Um... I'll see you at school then, Narukami" Yukiko open her umbrella and leave, she didn't want to get late to the inn. Yu smile as she leave, he like the idea of spending the night at the inn. It would be nice.

"... I better get going too or Azami will yell at me"

Almost ten minutes later, Yu get back home. Before going in, he texts Azami and tells her he was already outside. Yu look at the window of their room and she throws him another white shirt and the school's jacket. He takes out the bloody clothes and put on the new one as soon as possible. He hides the other clothes in his school bag, he makes room for it and goes inside. Luckily for him, Dojima wasn't around, he hasn't come home yet. Later that evening, Yu, Azami and Nanako spend the rest of the evening looking at the TV in the living room. They all were quiet.

"Dad's late..." Said Nanako with sadness in her voice, but her face isn't showing that.

"Don't worry, he must be really busy" Said Azami. The news were on.

" _Our next story is an update in our ongoing report on the bizarre murders occurring in Inaba,_ " Said the Announcer. " _At around 7:00 A.M., local high school student Saki Konishi was found dead in Inaba's residential area. Since the body was positioned similarly to the last victim, and since Ms. Konishi was the one who discovers that body, police are proceeding under the assumption that this may be a serial murder case related to the death of Mayumi Yamano. The coroner's report has established Ms. Konishi's time of death at around 1:00 A.M. last night. The body went unnoticed until this morning as a result of the heavy fog blanketing the area_ " The Announcer keep talking.

"Another incident... Dad won't be coming home tonight" Said Nanako with a sigh.

"Don't worry, we are here for you, right Azami?" Yu said and look at his sister for support, she simply nodded.

"Sure, don't worry about it" She said and keep looking at the TV. The news changes the subject very quickly and show the Amagi Inn.

" _... Amagi Inn, located upstream of Samegawa River, is the town's oldest historical landmark_ " Said the Narrator. " _Vacationers are known to travel surprising distances in order to visit its open air, radium-rich hot springs. After the incident with Ms. Yamano, the manager has stepped aside, leaving her daughter Yukiko to fill her shoes_ " The camera showed Yukiko on TV, she was wearing the same kimono when Yu talk with her not that long ago. " _In other words, she's a manager who's still in high school. Now that has a nice ring to it... Let's see if we can interview her. Excuse me!_ " The Reporter gets closer to Yukiko with the cameraman pointing at her.

" _Hm...? Um... Are you speaking to me?_ " Yukiko asks, not paying attention to the camera.

" _We've heard that you're the new manager. Is it true you're still in high school?_ " Ask the reporter.

"... That's the dumbest question I have ever heard" Said Azami and Yu nodded in agreement. "Of course she is"

" _Oh, well, I'm only filling in temporarily..._ " Yukiko explain.

" _Someday, though... That aside, wow! You're looking gorgeous in that kimono. You must have had a lot of male visitors_ "

" _Huh? No, um..._ "

"He's pushing it too much" Said Yu.

"Tell me about it..." The reporter's rambling goes further and further off subject. Nanako changes the channel and the evening went as quiet as possible. Later that night, Azami was laying on the couch of her's and Yu's room. She was staring at the ceiling and Yu was walking around the room while the TV was showing the news, he seems nervous and the rain outside didn't help him at all.

"Are you nervous?" Azami asks him. "I don't think someone will appear so soon on the Midnight Channel"

"Who knows? We have to make sure..." He stares at the TV and the news were on.

" _In other Inaba-related news, meteorologists are predicting heavy fog throughout the year,_ " Said the Weather announcer. " _The region has seen an abnormal amount of fog over the past few years, and the cause of the climate change is unknown. Whatever the reason, residents of the Inaba area Should be extra careful. Our broadcast tonight was extended to bring you up-to-date news on the incident in Inaba. The time is now midnight_ " Yu turn off the TV and stare at the screen. Azami sigh and did the same. The TV turns itself on and shows a blurry silhouette of a woman, it looked like she was wearing a kimono.

"Son of a bitch..." Azami whisper. The image was so out of focus none of them could tell who that person was. The image fades away soon after. "... Another person... So that means it's going to be another victim"

"Not if we can stop that from happening" Said Yu. "I'll talk tomorrow with Yosuke about it"

"Don't forget that Tamara wants to talk about this too... And considering she forces me to be in her club, I'll be the one that takes you there"

Shortly after that conversation, Yu and Azami went to bed. Yu had troubles closing his eyes, especially when he stares at Azami. She was already sleeping without any trouble at all. He sighs as he watches her sister, he remembers what he saw in the other world, those memories coming back at him. He tries to ignore them, to momentarily forget about them and close his eyes. It took him a while, but he finally falls asleep and when he thought he was going to have a calm and quiet night of nice dream, he ends up in the Velvet Room. He finds himself sitting in the moving limousine again with Igor and Margaret in front of him.

"This was... Unexpected" He said and stared at Igor, his blood-shouted eyes scare him and his long nose was so distracting. "... Hello?"

"Welcome" Said Igor with calm. "Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the real world... I have summoned you within your dreams"

"Yeah, I figured that much..."

"And so we meet again" Igor's smile grew wider.

"This is a space that only those who have, in one way or another, entered into a contract may enter..." Said Margaret. "In your daily life, you subconsciously heard the call to awaken, and you chose to follow the destiny of your inner voice... Thereby enacting your glorious awakening to your power" At that moment, Igor moves his hand in the air and a key appears out of nowhere, floating in mid-air.

"Hold on to this..." The key fly toward Yu and he grabbed it. It was a blue key. "From this night forth, you are our guest in this Velvet Room. Your destiny will require you to hone your power, and for that, you will inevitably require our help. There is but one price for this assistance..."

"... Please, tell me is not my soul. I don't think is even worth all the troubles" Yu whisper to himself. Margaret hears him and chuckled, Igor hear him too and also let out a little chuckled.

"You must abide by your contract and assume responsibility for all decisions you may make" Said Igor and Yu sigh in relief.

"I understand. I will take full responsibility for my decisions and any action I may make" Yu agreed with Igor.

"Very well... The Persona you have acquired it is a side of you that shows itself when you face the world around you. Perhaps you can think of it as... a facade of determination you wear to face various difficulties in life. You Persona ability, however, is that of the Wild Card... Compared to that of others, it is very special" Igor explain. "It is like the number zero... empty, yet holding infinite potential within itself"

"... Special?" Yu asks. "I think I understand what a Persona is but... Why am I special? And what that even means?"

"The Persona ability is the power to control one's own heart... And the heart is strengthened through bonds" Igor keep explaining. "As you form bonds by becoming involved with others, your own Social Links will gradually develop. The power of these Social Links is what will determine your Persona's abilities... I think you have already felt it. Your "decaying" bond with your older sister, is a bond that grand you with power, but it's fading faster than expected"

"Azami? Control one's heart?" Yu aks. "Why my bond with her is decaying?"

"Social Links are necessary for more than strengthening your Persona" Margaret explained. "At times, they will help light the way to the truth you are searching for. Your bond with your sister can be fixed... But it will take some things to repair the broken relationship between you two. A bond she so desperately wants to cut from the root... Is up to you to find a way to fix the problem before is too late..."

"Where will you awakened power of the Wild Card take you...?" Igor chuckled. "I look forward to traveling the road of your destiny together... 'Til we meet again..." Before Yu could even keep asking, his consciousness fade and he found himself laying on his futon...

"... Dammit Igor" He whispers and go back to sleep.

* * *

 **4/16 Saturday**

Yu and Azami walk to school, there was a big silence between them. None of them want to talk about what they saw in the Midnight Channel until they meet with the others. Azami had a lot of things in her mind at the moment, all of them focus on that world Yu describe and the dangers. She didn't want to be involved in this, it goes against what she wanted to do, but now that Yu was involved, she will find herself in the middle of the whole thing with him sooner or later. Azami sigh, letting out her frustration. Yu notice it but didn't say a thing. He was thinking about what Margaret said about Azami. It makes him question what was going on inside her mind, he wanted to know and even if he asks her, he won't get the answer. He knew that Azami went through a lot a couple of years ago and that is why she keeps her distance from everyone and everything and might pose a threat to her.

"I wonder... Will I be capable of doing something for her? I want to help her" Yu thought. At that moment they heard a little bell behind them. They turn around and saw Yosuke on top of his bike.

"Yo!" Yosuke stop and say hi to them "You two saw what was on last night, right?" He asks

"Yes, we saw it" Said Yu.

"I couldn't tell who it was, but if someone's shown up on TV, we can't ignore it" Said Yosuke and Yu nodded.

"Yes, we can't. Let's talk about it after school. Also, we need to see that girl, Tamara, and tell her the details" Yu remind Yosuke about Tamara and he sigh.

"Man... She was the last person I wanted to know about this. She's too curious and she won't rest until she has what she wants" Yosuke looks like he knew Tamara for a while now. Yu ask him that.

"How well you know her?"

"Well, she was the first person that actually talk to me after I move here. She shows me the town and we sorta become friends, before I even realize it. When she told me she needs a job, I offer her a part-time job at Junes and she jumps right in. She's a nice person, but sometimes I think that she's a pain. She talks too much"

"That's something good" Said Yu. "Not a lot of people are like that"

"I know. She's nice and even though we don't talk too much lately, she's someone I can rely on... I just hope she doesn't get in troubles. If she wants to see the other world, I will find a way to stop her. That place is dangerous"

"I know it's dangerous. We barely made it out"

"Yeah... Once we are done with Tamara let's go to Junes. Maybe Teddie can tell us something about this person that showed up. If it turns out someone was thrown in again, there really might be a culprit behind all this. Even if it is something about that place that's killing the victims... If someone's using that world as a weapon, that's unforgivable. We need to find the culprit... no matter what it takes! There's no way the police can do it... Who'd believe that the murderer kills people by throwing them into the TV?"

"I would believe it, it seems logical to me," Said Azami sarcastically. "In all seriousness though, even if the police discover this I doubt they will be able to find some clues. If anything, they'll think Yu is the culprit because he can do it"

"Yeah, only we can do this. Let's find that guy" Said Yu

"Hehe... Cool. It's reassuring to hear someone else say it. You know, I tried sticking my head in the TV last night, the way you did, and it actually worked"

"What, seriously?" Azami was surprised by that. "Is it because you have a Persona?" She asks

"I think so too" Said Yosuke and look at Yu. "Then again, you managed to go inside the TV and get your Persona first. I feel like, as long as you're with me, I can find the culprit and crack this case. Let's do our best"

"Yeah" Yu give Yosuke a handshake. "Even with so much mystery swirling around, Yosuke is trying his hardest to move on..." Yu thought. Yu felt a bond between them... A power growing inside him. Yu saw how everything around him stop and a card show on top of Yosuke's head, a tarot card... The Magician. Yu then hear a voice very familiar...

 ** _I am Thou... Thou art I..._**  
 ** _Thou hast established a new bond..._**

 ** _It bring thee closer to the truth..._**

 ** _Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana..._**

Said the voice and the card face away, everything returns to normal, like nothing has happened. Yu recalls Igor's word about the power of his Persona and the bonds that strengthen it. After that, the three went to school. Azami saw the time passing so quickly she wasn't even aware of it until the bell ringed. When she realize that, she stands up and let out a sigh. Tamara walks to her and pats her on the back.

"Is something wrong, Azami?" She asks and Azami shakes her head.

"No, I'm bored. It's nothing"

"Okay... I'll wait for you all in the club" She said and leave as quickly as possible. Azami walks toward Yu's classroom and found them discussing something.

"I'm a little nervous" Said Chie. "Yukiko is alright, but... What if she's really the next one?"

"We can't jump into conclusion yet, first we have to deal with Tamara, then we'll go to Junes and talk with Teddie" Said Yosuke.

"That bear?" Chie asks and Azami join them. "... Hello, Azami"

"Hello... Listen, Tamara is already at the club. Let's do this so you can go to Junes. We better not waste any more time... What were you saying about Yukiko?"

"Chie thinks that Yukiko is the person that appears on the Midnight Channel" Said Yu.

"It was her. I'm sure of it" Chie almost yelled.

"Alright, calm down. Let's do this quickly" Said Yosuke. They follow Azami to the Occult Club and when she opened the door, Tamara was walking around the classroom, cleaning the place. She had already some chairs for them to sit.

"Woah, you arrive earlier. Sit down, let's talk about this" Tamara stop what she was doing and grab a notebook to write down everything.

"This place is... a little dusty" Said Chie.

"That's why no one wants to be part of the Club. Just for the record, there's no ghost here. Despite what everyone keeps saying" Tamara sit down. "Alright, leaving that aside, let's focus on this. First, I want to know every single detail"

"Why do you want to know?" Yosuke asks. "I mean. I know you are into all these weird ghost stories and conspiration stuff, but didn't you stop to think that maybe you shouldn't get involved in this?"

"To be honest, I did" Tamara surprise Yosuke with her answer. "I thought about it when I first saw the tape, but then my curiosity win. My desire to get out of the boring routine and to discover the truth about this, how should I call it...?"

"TV world" Said Yu, almost serious.

"Is that how you call it?" She asks.

"I mean, we go inside a TV, the world on the other side is a little twisted though" Said Yosuke.

"I see. Let me tell you this... I want to be part of this"

"Absolutely not" Said Chie. "This isn't a game!"

"I know is not a game. That is why I want to know. What I'm more interested to know is how that place actually works and why it even exist, because let's be honest... This phenomenon is not only weird, but who knows how reach it has. Sure, you discover this world inside the TV, but what makes you think that it's only happening here? Maybe that place is as big as the world itself. So, tell me everything you know and I'll help you with everything I can. Also, you can use this place to discuss about it"

"Having a safe place to talk about this issue sure is nice" Yosuke nodded. "Alright, we'll be brief"

Yu and Yosuke tell her everything. Yu tell her how he discovers his abilities to enter into that world, how the end up there and what they saw inside. Yosuke tells her how the world is connected to the murders and that there was someone throwing people in, also, that the Midnight Channel is somehow connected to the TV world in some way. He also mentions the Shadows, Persona and even talks about Teddie. Tamara write down everything as quickly as they explain and she had almost two pages of information and some rambling she writes about the issue. Once they finish, Tamara smile.

"Now, this is interesting. This whole world, those Shadows, and Persona... I heard the word Shadow before, but I don't actually remember where. I should investigate it" Tamara stand up, grab a marker pen and write every important detail on the whiteboard she had near the TV. "Alright, so the TV World is connected to both, the murders and the Midnight Channel, an urban legend. So, in the foggy days those Shadows go violent and attack everything that is in their way, if a person is there at the moment it will day and somehow its body will transport back to the real world, ending up in a telephone pole or hanging upside down in an antenna. It seems almost logical that the body will end up in both places considering they enter this world through a TV... There's someone doing this, meaning that this unknown person also has the power to go inside the TV. For some unknown reason he decided it will be funny to throw people in and kill them... And as for the Midnight Channel... I can't find the connection there, maybe the whole thing is kinda like a subproduct of this world, an anomaly perhaps... I think I have everything I need, but there's still information that we need to actually understand this world, why is the way it is and why those Shadow rule the place"

"You understood it pretty quickly" Yosuke was surprised.

"Thanks. Now that I know the basics of what is actually happening, I would like to talk with that "Teddie" guy. You are going to Junes, right?" Tamara asks.

"Yes, want to ask something too" Said Yosuke.

"Alright. I'll go with you"

And so the group went to Junes to talk with Teddie. Chie was convinced that it was Yukiko who appear in the Midnight Channel, but she was still at the Inn. No one knows if she was going to be the victim or just another person. Just in case they need to confirm it with Teddie and see if there was someone already inside or not. Once they got to the Electronics Department they were received by a huge crowd of people inside. Some Part-time workers were coming and going around the place attending the customers.

"Shit" Said Yosuke. "I forgot there's a sale in the electronics department today..."

"So, what do we do now?" Chie asks. They walk toward the TV they enter yesterday. No one was even checking out the TV, it was the most expensive thing in the store so no one would even bother to try and buy it, or even considering it. Yosuke took that as his advantage.

"I got it! Everyone, C'mere a sec" Yosuke said and grab Yu's hand. He got closer to the TV "Try sticking your hand in and calling him over. I bet that bear's wandering around the entrance anyway. Hey Chie, Azami, Tamara. Stand over here. Make a wall with me. Good thing we are a big group, no one will notice this, not even the cameras"

"Good thinking, Yosuke" Said Tamara and make a wall with the rest so no one could see Yu sticking his hand in the TV. Yu put his hand in and it lasts a couple of seconds until he retrieves his hand immediately, followed by a curse.

"Damn it!" He whispers.

"What's wrong!?" Yosuke asks and Azami look at Yu's hand

"What the!? Did something bite you?" Azami look at the teeth marks Yu had in his hand.

"Damn those are teeth marks? Are you okay?" Chie was concerned about Yu

"... I might be dying" He said with his usual Poker face

"No you are not" Azami and Chie said at the same time

"Ooh ooh, is this a game?" Teddie ask. Only his voice could be heard through the TV.

"No, it's not a game! Can you sense anyone inside there right now?" Yosuke asks

"Who's "anyone"? I'm a lonely little bear like always. This land feels so bear-ren"

"... Pfff... Bear-ren..." Tamara was chuckling. "That was a good pun"

"Oh! A new voice. Who's she?"

"Shut it! Now's not the time for that. So there's no one inside? You're sure?" Chie ask

"I'm not lying! My nose is running as good as ever!" Said Teddie.

"Don't be hard on the little guy" Said Tamara and get closer to the TV. "Hi, Teddie... My name is Tamara Rabinovich. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Oh, how polite. Nice to meet you too" Teddie seems happy.

"To be quite honest, I want to go in and have a talk with you, but now is a little complicated, so maybe tomorrow we can talk. I want to know you and that world of yours"

"You can come in whenever you want. I'll be waiting for you and the rest" He said and leave. They didn't hear him anymore.

"I'm gonna go warn Yukiko anyway" Said Chie "Since she'll be busy this weekend helping out at the inn, I doubt she'd go anywhere alone, but still..."

"Yeah... you'll walk with her to school on Monday, right?" Yosuke asks

"Sure, I'll go pick her up at her house" Chie answer

"Maybe we'll find out more on tonight's Midnight Channel" Said Yosuke "Cross your fingers that this is all just a misunderstanding..."

"Sure... Let's hope" Said Azami.

Yu and Azami go back home shortly after checking on Teddie. Yosuke stay at Junes to help a little in the Electronics Department, Chie went check on Yukiko and Tamara was walking with them. Her house, oddly enough, was near Dojima's house. On the way, Tamara asks a lot of questions to Yu while Azami just stares at the road.

"So, let me get it straight. The Shadow comes out and tries to kill the host when he or she deny it?" Tamara asks. She finds interesting the Shadows and how they are and more importantly how they react.

"Yeah, Yosuke's Shadow came out when he knew what Saki think about him. Looks like the Shadow came out if the person experiments some kind of stressed situation or at least i think so" Yu explains in the best way possible.

"Mmm interesting... what would mine say?" Tamara asks to herself. "Is hard to know... I barely have something to hide or something I deny about myself"

"Everyone has something to hide" Said Azami. "Everyone has secrets, some darker than other"

"True... Anyway, I think we separate here" She said as they get closer to the corner of the street. Tamara had to go left while Yu and Azami had to go right. "Check the Midnight Channel today"

"We will. See you later" Said Yu.

"Goodbye" She leaves and they go back home. Nanako was alone again and Dojima was having a hard time in work thanks to the murders taking place. They had dinner in silence, only the TV was making noise, it was an awkward evening. Shortly after dinner, Azami helps Nanako with the dishes and the housework. Later that night, Azami and Yu were waiting in front of the TV for the Midnight Channel to appear.

"It's almost Midnight... I hope nothing happens at all" Said Yu.

"Me too..." Azami actually didn't care, but she had to show that she care at the very least. The clock hit Midnight and the TV turn on for itself again... Only this time what it shows wasn't what they were expecting at all. They blurry TV static was replaced by a very clear image of a red castle and Yukiko appear in the screen with a pink princess dress and a microphone, she looks at the camera like she was the host of a TV show.

" ** _Good Evening, tonight princess Yukiko has a big surprise,_** " Said Yukiko on the TV

"... The Fuck...!?" Azami was genuinely confused now. Yu couldn't even believe what he was seeing either.

" ** _I'm gonna go escort myself a hot stud. Welcome to "Not a dream, Not a hoax". Princess Yukiko will hunt for her prince charming and I came prepared_** " Yukiko keep talking in a weird manner.

"The hell is she talking about!?" Azami asks. "Does this have anything to do with the Shadow thing you talk about?"

"I don't know! Yosuke Shadow wasn't like this at all. Something is happening..." Said Yu. They look again at the screen and saw Yukiko running toward a castle. "Well... This escalated quickly. This really went out of hands..."

"No shit... I can't even... I mean... What!? What just happen!?" Then Yu's phone starts to ring. It was Yosuke. "Put him on speaker"

"H-Hey, did you see that!?" Said Yosuke. "That was Yukiko-san for sure! It looked like her... I mean, she even said her name!"

"Calm down, Yosuke. We'll go after her tomorrow, first thing in the morning" Said Yu

"Call Chie, she must be worried" Said Azami

"Yeah, you're right. I'll call her. Let's meet up in Junes tomorrow morning" Yosuke hung up. Azami receives a call too, it was Tamara. She answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"... Did that just happen?" Tamara asks in disbelief.

"Yes..."

"Good... Then I wasn't dreaming... So Yukiko is in the other world?"

"I think so"

"I see... What are we doing now?"

"Yosuke told us to go to Junes in the morning. We'll talk about it there" Azami explain.

"Good, see you tomorrow there... Also... I find out something interesting"

"What is it?"

"... Looks like I record the whole thing" Tamara chuckle. "That's awesome! Hey, you want a copy?"

"... Not really... And this is serious"

"I know, it's just... I can't believe it actually happens. I thought it was impossible... Another mystery to be solved I guess"

"Go to sleep. Tomorrow we'll talk about this"

"Sure. See you tomor-" Azami hung up before she could finish the sentence.

"Was that Tamara?"

"Yes, she saw the Midnight Channel too and she finds out something stupid"

"What do you mean?"

"Looks like you can record what happens in the Midnight Channel and even ask me if I wanted a copy"

"... Why I didn't think of that earlier?" Yu whispers

"What?"

"Nothing"


	9. Preparations

_**Chapter 8: Preparations**_

 _ **4/17 Sunday**_

Yu get up and prepare for what it appears to be a tough day. Azami gets up with him and prepares for whatever happens today, the two of them weren't expecting Yukiko acting like that in the Midnight Channel. It was crazy, not to mention anticlimactic. Azami gets down the stairs with Yu and they found Nanako watching TV all by herself. Azami felt a little sad about her being all by herself on a Sunday. Dojima was nowhere to be seen, he went to work.

"Hey, Yu..." Azami point at Nanako

"I know... we can't just leave her here. I bet Dojima won't come back until evening"

"You are right but... we can't actually bring her with us... We can't stay with her either..." Azami didn't want to leave her alone. Azami could stay with her, she didn't want to get involved in the first place but she was curious about what might happen next.

"I'll be fine by myself" Said Nanako and turn on the TV. The news were on, they were talking about the weather. This weekend it won't rain so it will perfect to go out. "Uh... weren't you two going somewhere?"

"Y-Yeah, we are going to look around and get used to this place" Azami lied. It was actually a half lie. She was going to look around while Yu do other things in the TV world. She had no intention of going inside that world at all. "Let's go Yu"

Azami and Yu walk to Junes and go straight to the Food Court. They were surprised to found Tamara playing Tetris on her cell phone. She was wearing a big red coat that reaches her ankles and big brown boots. They join her and Tamara didn't notice them until she loses shortly after. While they were waiting for Yosuke and Chie to arrive, Yu killed some time with paper cranes and Azami was taking pictures of them while talking with Tamara.

"You do it pretty well, Yu" Said Azami while she takes pictures. "I heard that there is a part-time job where you can do paper cranes and the pay you for them"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's an easy job. From time to time I take it if I have the time" Said Tamara. Azami stop taking pictures when she saw Yosuke "Huh, earlier than expected..." Yosuke arrives and he was hiding something behind his back, which raises an eyebrow from everyone.

"Sorry for the holdup," He said "I found some stuff we can use in the closet at home. Take a look at this" He took out a sword and a knife. Tamara's eyes widen when she saw the katana. "We've got our Personas, but a golf club's not that reliable of a weapon"

"Um, Yosuke... You walk all the way with those things behind your back?" Tamara asks a very good question.

"I bring them on a bag, but I wanted to look cool" He admits. "We need to defend ourselves with real weapons in there... So, which one strikes your fancy?" Yosuke asks Yu

"The katana, I guess" Yu answers.

"I'll choose that one too" Said Tamara. "If it wasn't by the fact that I actually bring a weapon"

"You did?" Azami asks very surprisedly. "Where is it?" Tamara point at her coat.

"That's the coat for. I have a baseball bat beneath it... Also, I may or may not have an actual gun"

"... What do you mean you may or may not'" Yu asks.

"I'm joking. I don't have a gun, but I do have the bat" Tamara wink. "I'm ready for anything"

"So you are planning on going in there?" Azami asks her with a worried look. "Just don't get in troubles"

"You are not going?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know if it would be a good idea for you to go, Tamara. But you did bring a weapon, so... Now that Yu choose his weapon, I'll choose mine... Wait, maybe both would be good, too" Yosuke was trying to decide on a weapon until he thought about using both. Tamara stands up suddenly.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back" She said and walk away from the Food Court. Yosuke then swings the blades and was the center of attention of all the customers in the Food Court.

"K-Kinda like this!? Or like this!?" Yosuke starts to make some kind of ninja moves he saw on TV, trying to be cool. While he was doing that Azami looks a police officer in the distance and try to warn him about it.

"Y-Yosuke, there's a..." Azami point at the Police Officer, but Yosuke didn't pay her attention. Yu was looking at Yosuke.

"What about this!?" Yosuke wasn't even listening at all. Azami then decided to slowly get up and walk away to other table and sit down. The Police officer arrives quickly and stands near them, take out his radio and call for backups.

"Two suspicious young males found, one armed with multiple weapons. Requesting immediate backup" The officer talks through the radio and Azami facepalm.

"Yosuke, you moron!" Azami was about to interfere but stopped midway. If she gets in, it'll only get worse. She stays out of it, take out her phone and prepare to make a call.

"Huh...? Ohhh crap, I mean..." Yosuke tries to explain himself "No... No no no no, this isn't what it looks like. We didn't steal it. Uh, I guess that's not what matters... A-Anyways, we're not doing anything bad! We're just four ordinary kids who like weapons and Ugh, that doesn't sound right either. Ahaha..."

"I only see two of you" Said the Officer

"What?" Yosuke and Yu turn around and saw that Azami wasn't there "That witch!"

"Put the weapons down now! We'll listen to your story at the station. Hands where I can see them, too! I said now!" Yu rise his hands in defeat, even if he didn't do anything at all. It was all Yosuke's fault

"B-But... This isn't..." Yosuke waves his hands. Unfortunately, he was still grabbing the swords so it looks like he was threatening the Officer

"Are you resisting an officer of the law!? Y-You're under arrest!" Then more officers show up and take them to the police station. Azami then makes the call she was waiting to do.

"Hey, Uncle. Excuse me if I'm bothering you. But something happens and I need you to help Yu so he won't end up in prison..." Say as soon Dojima pick up the call. There was a long silence before he speaks up.

"... What?"

"It's a long story"

* * *

Yu and Yosuke found themselves in front of Dojima. He received the call from Azami and wait for them in the Police Station, he then takes them to the corridor and gives them a serious talk about what they just did... It was more directed to Yosuke than Yu, but he still gets reprimanded.

"You didn't seem the type to pull a stupid stunt like this" He said. Yu and Yosuke remain quiet. "You both know what's been going on around town. We got men stationed everywhere. For god's sake... Good thing Azami called me before you arrive. Thanks to her none of this will appear on your permanent record... You both should thank her for that. She may not seem like it, but she cares"

"I know..." Said Yu.

"We're sorry" Said Yosuke.

"And before I forget. My sis... I mean your mother call. Is Azami eating properly? She asks me but I didn't know what to answer"

"She's fine" Yu answer. "If there was a problem I would tell you right away"

"Good... I don't have time to deal with her. I'm really busy. Keep an eye on her and make don't get into troubles, more importantly, don't leave her alone for too long. We don't want to have another accident"

"That's on the past, Uncle. Azami won't do that again"

"... I hope not" Two Police Officers walk pass them and the three of them hear them talking. They said out loud.

"Wait, so the one that disappeared is the Amagi girl...?" One of them say. Yu and Yosuke were surprised to hear about it. It really confirms their suspicions.

"Seems like it" Said the other cop. "But she's just a high schooler, you know. Could be that she decided to run away from home..."

"Did he say Amagi...?" Yosuke asks.

"Then she really is..." Yu and Yosuke look at each other and came to the same conclusion. They had to hurry.

"Hm? Who's what now?" Dojima ask, not knowing what was going on.

"Oh, uh, nothing..."

"I'm sure you've seen on the news that there's an investigation in progress... We're sensitive about certain things" Dojima explain. "You're free to go. But this better not happen again"

"It won't, Uncle" Said Yu and Dojima walk away. As soon he disappears from sigh Yosuke speak up.

"We need to hurry. Yukiko is definitely on the other side. Let's go straight to Junes and- Woah!" Yosuke almost stumbles with another Police Officer with a cup of coffee in his hands. It was Adachi, Dojima's partner. "S-sorry, I wasn't looking"

"Sorry, me neither... Pardon me" Adachi apologies and look at them from head to toes. He recognizes Yu. "Huh? Aren't you the kid staying at Dojima-san's place?"

"Yes... And... aren't you are the officer that push my sister and throw up?" Yu points out.

"Jikes, what a first bad impression I must have given you..." Adachi sighs. "Sorry about that"

"Oh! This is actually perfect timing. Uh, can we ask you something?" Yosuke asks him. "It's about Yukiko-san... I mean, Yukiko Amagi of the Amagi Inn... Did something happen to her?" Adachi looks around and there was no one else besides them. He gets closer to them and starts whispering.

"Well, I'm not really allowed to say anything... But if you're friends with Ms. Amagi... Keep this between us, okay? I don't want any troubles" He said and Yu and Yosuke nodded and agree to keep the secret. "We got a call from Ms. Amagi's parents yesterday evening saying they couldn't find her anywhere. Since it was the weekend, the workers at the inn were extremely busy, and no one saw Ms. Amagi around that time. Oh, but that doesn't mean this is a case just yet! But, people've been turning up dead on foggy days... So we're really sensitive to stuff like this... By the way... Did she say anything to you guys about maybe going through some hard times?"

"Uh...? Hard times?" Yosuke asks.

"Well, that announcer, Ms. Yamano, was staying at the Amagi Inn before the first murder. Seems Ms. Yamano had some harsh words for the manager about the staff's attitude towards guests. The stress of it caused the manager to collapse. And with Ms. Amagi being the manager's daughter... She must've felt pretty strongly about the incident, y'know... By the way, did Ms. Amagi ever hint that she might be leaving the house? 'Cause if not, there's been some theories floating around that she's laying low for some reason or another..."

"Wait... Don't tell me they jump to the conclusion she might be the murderer" Said Yu. "That's insane. She can't be"

"Crap, I think I've gone too far. You didn't hear that, okay?"

"I wish I didn't..." Said Yosuke. Dojima saw them from the end of the corridor and start yelling at Adachi.

"Adachi, what the hell are you chatting with civvies for!? And where's my coffee!?" He yelled.

"... You better run" Said Yu and grab Yosuke's hand. "We should do the same. Let's go Yosuke"

"Y-Yeah" They walk as fast as they could and reach the entrance. "Dude, your uncle is scary"

"It's an Officer. What did you expect?" Yu ask. They then hear a familiar voice coming toward them from the other side of the street.

"Look there they are!" It was Azami. She points at them. She was with Tamara and Chie. They run to them.

"Sheesh, what're you guys doing!?" Chie exclaim. "I've been looking everywhere. Then stumble with Azami and told me what happen. I can't believe how irresponsible you can be Yosuke!"

"Uh, well, there was a slight misunderstanding... And I might take it a bit too far"

"A bit too far is not a good excuse, Yosuke" Said Tamara.

"Let's forget about this for a moment. Something's up with Yukiko-san!" Yosuke says to Chie

"Huh? You know already!? I kept calling her cell, but she didn't pick up. So I went to her house, and it turns out Yukiko really did disappear!"

"I guess we've got no choice but to go now. But that aside, the cops are saying some weird stuff. They think Yukiko-san's hiding to "lay low". Apparently, Yukiko-san's mom collapsed because that announcer lady bitched her out. They think that gives her a motive, and the fact that the announcer died right after makes her even more suspicious..."

"What!? They think Yukiko did it!? What the hell is wrong with them!?" Chie yell

"Chie, calm down. Yukiko's the victim here, dammit, not the suspect" Said Yosuke

"They are stupid. How someone like her could do it anyway?" Said Azami.

"They had nothing else, so it seems like the more reasonable thing for them..." Said Tamara.

"Look, we need to save her" Yu try to bring them back to reality

"Right! That's the important thing!"

"With the police totally on the wrong track, we've gotta handle it ourselves" Said Yosuke

"I'm going too!" Said Chie and Yosuke look at her like she was crazy. "And that's final! I'm going to save Yukiko no matter what!"

"Are you sure? You can stay with me outside. Just let them handle this" Said Azami. "If the two of us go, we'll only get in their way, Chie. Think about it, we are useless there" Azami makes her point.

"What about Tamara?" Chie points out.

"She's crazy. I could care less" Azami shrugged.

"Hey! That's mean!"

"Azami is right you should stay behind" Said Yosuke "Man... They just confiscated our weapons. We can't go in empty-handed..."

"Oh... i know just the place! Follow me" Said Chie and walk away

"Is she some kind of gun-runner?" Azami ask. "For a moment she acted like one when she said that"

"I'll doubt it" Said Yosuke.

After half an hour the group arrives at a metalworks shop in the Shopping District. It was full of weapons, swords, knifes, spears, armors, everything they needed to defend themselves. Azami look around to the shop and couldn't help but to ask herself, how this man could sell all this? Does the polices knows about this? A lot of question goes through her head in a single second, she wasn't the only one, Yu, Yosuke and Tamara ask the same question. Tamara knew about this place but never went in.

"Here we are!" Said Chie

"Wh-What kinda shop is this?" Yosuke asks

"A metalworks... I guess? They sell all sorts of metal crap... like katanas and stuff" Chie explain.

"Doesn't that seem weird to you!?" Yosuke asks. "Why would you know about a place like this anyway?"

"Well... Is not really hiding in an alley. This shop is facing the street" Azami point out.

"I overheard some guys in our class talk about it. They said this place sells weapons and armor" Said Chie and start looking up for some weapons.

"Well... I'm not going so..." Azami takes out three thousand yens and gives them to Yu. "Spend them on something worth using..."

"... You never give me money" Said Yu. "What's gotten into you?"

"I want to be nice and I want you to come back in one piece, so make sure to be careful and don't do anything stupid"

"... I should be the one saying that" Yu whisper.

"What did you just say?"

"N-Nothing" Yu take the money.

"I dunno, Chie..." Yosuke speaks up. "I still think it's too dangerous. I know how you feel, but-"

"You don't know shit about how I feel... Yukiko might die from this, for crying out loud!" Chie yells at them. "I'm going, and that's that!"

"... Just let her come, Yosuke. It won't be that bad" Said Tamara.

"You have no idea... But, yeah... If you insist on coming, just make sure you have something to protect yourself" Said Yosuke followed by a big sigh.

"Alright"

"Well, I'll wait for you guys outside" Said Tamara go out. Azami follows her and they both wait outside. The sun hit them right in the face as they wait near the door. "So... What do you think?"

"This is getting out of hands really quickly. I wish I had time to think straight" Azami admit.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"And meet my Shadow? No thank you very much. I'll rather stay in the safe place... Preferably in front of my computer and locked inside my room... But I have to be in this town for one whole year, away from home again... Why can't I just stay behind and being left alone? I feel like I don't have any right to choose what to do with my life... I made one tiny mistake and that lead me to make a lot of stupid things..." Azami realizes that she was letting all her frustration out. She takes a deep breath. "Just... Forget I said all that" Tamara stare at her and shrug.

"I feel like we are the same... But different at the same time" She said. "My parents don't pay me any attention. They don't even care what I do, where I am or what I'm doing... They are too busy and when we are together, they don't say a word besides a "hello" or "Good night"... I have a lot of freedom, but I don't want it. I want them to care or even get mad at me, but no..." Tamara explain.

"... We are not the same..." Said Azami. "If anything, I wish my parents were like that..." Yu and the rest came out of the shop. Azami turns to Yu. "I'm going back home to look after Nanako... Be careful" She then looks at Tamara. "Stay with them and don't do anything stupid" With that, she left.

"What happen?" Yosuke asks.

"I... Don't know... Maybe I touch a nerve" Said Tamara.

"..." Yu saw her sister walking away and disappearing around the corner. He wanted to go after her, but he has to take care of the situation at hand. He didn't have the time... But remember what Igor and Margareth told him. He really needs to have a talk with her.

"Let's leave her be for a while then. After all, she said she didn't want to come. Better for us, she can't even defend herself" Said Yosuke. "Let's separate here and go to Junes. That way we won't be calling too much attention to ourselves... We did buy weapons" He said and they all agree to take a detour before going to Junes. Yu was the last one standing in front of the shop. He walks away and out of nowhere a bizarre blue door appears in front of him. People walk past it, meaning they couldn't see it or notice it appearing out of nowhere. The door shines and Yu hear Igor's voice inside his head.

"So it finally begins..." He said. "Now, if you'll give me a moment of your time..." Then the Velvet Key receive from Igor start to shine. He didn't remember having it in his pocket... He didn't even remember putting it in... The key wasn't even in his hands when he wakes up from the dream... He shakes off all that questions and decided to enter on his own. Yu found himself sitting in front of Igor and Margareth... He then notices another person, sitting at Igor's right. It was the girl he met when he arrived in Inaba. "We have been expecting you," Said Igor. "The catastrophe that is headed your way... It has already taken human lives in its approach towards you... But you have nothing to fear. You already have the power to fight against it. It seems that the time for you to use your Persona has come..." Igor chuckled.

"Your Persona ability is that of the Wild Card" Said Margaret. "If you strengthen your bonds properly, their power will help you overcome any ordeal. Our role is to facilitate that"

"My contribution... is to give birth to new Personas" Said Igor and that caught Yu's attention. He found it weird to hear, but interest about the meaning behind it. "By mixing together multiple Persona cards, I can transmute them into a new form. This, in other words, is the fusion of Personas"

"I see..." Yu understand. It wasn't that hard to understand.

"You have the power to hold multiple Personas and to use them accordingly. When you defeat an enemy, the seeds of possibility you attain will appear before you as cards. At times, they may be hard to grasp... but you must master your fear and reach out to them. When you obtain new cards, please do not hesitate to bring them here. If you have been developing your Social Links, then your Persona will gain even more power. They will be one of your chief sources of strength... You would do well to take this to heart" Igor explain and Margaret shows Yu and the big tome she was holding.

"The tome you see in my hands is the Persona Compendium. Is a record of all the Personas you have and your Social Links... Now you only have two. A new one, the Magician Arcana" Margaret open the Persona Compendium and show the card of the Magician. "And an old one, the Jester Arcana" Another card showed up, it depicted a clown and it looks like a copy of the Fool Arcana. "Although the Jester is showing signs of shattering... If the Social Link breaks... Your bond, your emotional tied with this person will disappear and there's a high chance you might not be able to recover it... The Jester belongs to your sister. You should take any free time you have and repair this bond as soon as possible before it's lost forever" Margaret close the tome. "Family bonds are hard to break, is not your fault this is happening... But her's. She's the one trying to take it down"

"... Why?" Yu ask. "Why is she doing that?"

"Her past is a painful one. Believing she doesn't deserve happiness, she cut any emotional ties so she can end the suffering and the responsibilities she has to face..." Said Igor. "Her Journey is different than yours. You'll be her guide... If you neglect her, then she might walk aimlessly in the fog until she finally finds her demise. This year is not only a turn point for you but for her too. You two will face this ordeal together, but it'll depend on you what the outcome might be..."

"..." Yu remain quiet. He had a lot to think now. A lot to worry about. "I'll... Do my best... To help her and everyone. No matter what"

"Good" Said Igor.

"Before you leave, I would like to introduce a new resident of the Velvet Room, who will be helping you on your journey" Said Margaret and they all look at the new girl. "... Marie?"

"Yeah, I can hear. Nice to meet you" Said Marie. Yu remember her briefly and she had the same attitude. Yu's question remains... Why she was here in the Velvet Room?.

"We talked before in the real world... Why are you here?" Yu asks.

"Dunno. It doesn't matter" Marie responds

"It doesn't matter? I think it matters" Said Yu.

"Please excuse her. This is Marie" Said Margaret. "Her soul is still very young and-"

"Shut up! Don't tell him any more about me than you need to" Marie yell at Margaret. Igor didn't seem bothered by the yelling at all. Maybe it amuses him...

"... As you can see. She may be brusque at times, but please understand that she is only an apprentice and forgive her for her impoliteness" Said Margaret

"When next we meet, you will come here of your own will" Igor chuckled again. "I look forward to it. Until then... Farewell..."

* * *

Azami went back home after Yu and the rest went to buy weapons, she didn't want to be part of it but she was worried about what might happen to them. There's the possibility that one of them might actually die and she won't know how to feel and act if it was one of Yu's classmate she won't even care but if it was Yu she might have a problem. She shakes her head and gets rid of those thoughts, she took them and bury them deep inside her mind and keep walking back home. When she arrives she opens the door to find out that Nanako hasn't even moved from her spot. She was still watching TV. Azami walks to the table and sits next to her.

"Welcome home" She said and continue watching the TV. "Where's your brother?"

"He's hanging out with some friends... I just got bored" Azami answers. "You are not going out?"

"No. I do have friends but I prefer to stay at home, waiting for dad and doing laundry" Said Nanako and Azami sigh.

"I also like to stay at home, but for a different reason"

"What's that?"

"I had my computer... Now I'm lucky if I found something to entertain myself here. For the most part is boring" They both look at the TV, a Quiz Show. When a question appears on the screen Nanako try to answer it out loud, but couldn't come up with the answer. Azami knew all those answers, but remain quiet.

"Um... Do you miss your home?" Nanako asks, she was a little nervous to ask because she thought Azami wasn't in the mood and she was right. Azami wasn't in the mood to be talking about this.

"... Not really... I just miss my room"

"Yu don't talk that much... Neither you" Nanako point out.

"Yes, we... are alike," she said. There was a little awkward silence until Nanako ask another question.

"Do you play the guitar?" Her question took Azami by surprise. "I saw the guitar in your bedroom when I enter to clean up"

"I stop playing the guitar for a while"

"Can you play it for me?" Nanako asks with a little excitement. Azami, on the other hand, wasn't that eager to play the guitar again but for some reason, Nanako's cute eyes manage to force her to stand up and go for her guitar. It took her a minute to come back with her guitar, it had a little of dust but Azami didn't care. She adjusts the tune a little and tests it out.

"It's been a while so don't expect me to play something good... What do you want me to play?"

"Anything, I want to hear" Azami didn't know what to play for her, she forget most of the songs she uses to play back home when she still care. She then saw the Junes commercial on the TV and Nanako singing along every time it was on. Azami hears the tune and tries her best to play it. She adjusts the guitar again and starts playing. When Nanako hear the Junes theme song from Azami's guitar she couldn't help but smile and giggle. "Junes!" She said with excitement. "You are really good!" Nanako's excitement makes Azami smile a little. Her fingers move naturally while playing the guitar, remembering a couple of years back when she use to play it a lot in the free time after the school clubs she attended. She smiles at those happy memories and suddenly stops.

" _You call that playing the guitar?_ " She hears a voice inside her head, a memory that she wanted to forget. " _You think that you are so good at everything?"_ Azami hear more voices _"What a pretentious little brat! She thinks she can do everything, that she's above all of us! She needs to learn... Let's teach her a_ _lesson..._ "

"Azami?" Nanako asks and that bring Azami back to reality. She blinked and look at Nanako. "Why are you crying?" She asks and Azami notices the tears in her eyes. She covers her eyes for a moment, hiding the tears from her cousin. "Did something happen?"

"No... Just... I'm not feeling well... Sorry..." She stands up and goes back to her room. She locks the door and sits in a corner hugging herself.

" _We are not friends... Why would I be friends with a bitch like you?... You think you are better than us?! We'll show you!... We'll make your life a living hell, Azami... Every single day..._ " She covers her ears, trying to shut up the voices but they come from inside her head. " _Where are you going? Don't hide from us, Coward!_ "

"Just when I start to get over it... Why?"

* * *

Yu get out of the Velvet Room and went to Junes. He walks into the Food Court and found Yosuke, Chie and Tamara already there. Yu join them and they all prepare for what they were about to do. Yosuke was nervous because Chie was coming along, Tamara was a little excited, not really caring about the danger and Chie has made up her mind.

"Alright, the sale should end soon, so that'll get rid of some of the people wandering around here" Said Yosuke. "Let's get going" They all nodded and walk right to the Electronics Department. Yu touch the screen of the TV, grab Tamara's hand and enter with her, Yosuke did the same with Chie and follow them in. They fall inside and landed pretty softly this time. Yu take out the glasses Teddie gives him and everything around him was more clear. Tamara let go of Yu's hand and look around, she didn't have the glasses that allow her to see beyond the fog but even without it she could at least see where she was standing.

"This is really interesting," She said. "It's so foggy but I sense this... _"Oppressive"_ atmosphere, this place is weird" She walks away but Yu grab her hand.

"Don't walk away, we need to give you something first" He said and saw Teddie in a corner, grabbing his head. They walk to him.

"Whoa, it really is that bear from last time..." Said Chie.

"So it really is a bear... A walking teddy bear. It's kinda cute" Said Tamara, she walks to Teddie and without warning poke him in the back, making Teddie react.

"Wha! Don't touch me there! It tickles!" He turns around and finds Tamara invading his personal space. "And you are too close"

"Sorry, but I'm a little excited. You really are a talking teddy bear. How is this even possible?" Tamara touches Teddie's ear and he let her do it. "It's too soft... I can touch it all day long and I won't get bored at all"

"Hehehe... Th-Thanks" Teddie blushes. "What was your name, Miss?"

"Tamara, I talk to you yesterday"

"Oh, right! I recognize your voice, but I almost forgot about yesterday. I've been busy"

"Busy with what? What were you doing?" Yosuke asks.

"Can't you tell? I've been thinking about stuff" He said. "I've been deli-bear-ating over it for a long time now... Hey, that wasn't a bad joke. Heehee...!"

"That's debatable" Yu whispers

"... So... did you figure anything out?" Yosuke asks. "Eh, it's probably useless to think about it too much. I've seen the inside of your skull, and it was empty"

"How rude!" Teddie yells at him. "... You're right, though"

"Well, you might be empty but you are alive and that alone is something worth investigating," Said Tamara and poke him again, this time in the head. "After we are done I want to talk with you in details about this place and we might as well find out a little about you"

"Really?"

"I'm not making any promise, though"

"Will you guys shut up!?" Chie yelled. "Now's not the time for this! Listen... Someone came here yesterday, right?"

"Wow! There's a girl with a better nose than me!?" Teddie asks. "What's your name, Miss?"

"M-Miss? Uh... I'm Chie. But never mind that! Tell me more about that "someone"!"

"I think it happened a little after I talked with you guys. After that, it felt like someone was here" Teddie explain.

"You mean like if this world is affected by the person that enter?" Tamara asks.

"In a way, but I happen to smell someone's presence"

"Is it Yukiko-san!?" Yosuke asks, very desperate.

"I don't know. I haven't looked..." Teddie then points at what appears to be the East. "The presence is over that way. That's probably where they are"

"Over there, huh...? Is everyone ready?" Chie was ready to run in that direction all by herself and they all knew it.

"Y-Yeah!" Said Yosuke

"Let's not lose any more time" Said Yu.

"Let Teddie show us the way. You might get lost if you run so blindly" Said Tamara but Chie didn't listen and run all by herself. "And she had to run..."

"Typical," Said Yosuke. "Let's go after her!" The group run after Chie and enter the fog...


	10. Yukiko's Castle and Complications

**_Here's the new chapter :D Long chapter, so enjoy it_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Yukiko's Castle and Complications**_

Teddie guides them to Yukiko's location. Chie at first was the one running in front of everyone else, but Teddie catches up with her and properly take them in the right direction. Because of the fog, they couldn't see a lot of what it was in the distance. Even with the glasses, Yu and Yosuke couldn't see what lies beyond the distance. The fog was thick and it was thicker for Tamara and Chie who weren't wearing any glasses at all, Tamara even trips a couple of times while trying to catch up with the group. Luckily for her, Yu was grabbing her hand, guiding her. Meanwhile, Yosuke tries to grab Chie, but she just gets past him. Chie was faster than Yosuke and it shows, she was more athletic than him. The entire group runs for a couple of minutes before feeling the sudden change of atmosphere. It got heavier and they spot a big castle right in front of them. Teddie stopped as soon as they were near it and they all stare at the big red castle. Its design was something from a fantasy medieval story. Tamara rubs her eyes and tries to see the castle properly, but the fog didn't let her.

"What the...? A castle!?" Chie asks.

"It's the castle from the Midnight Channel," Said Tamara. "I'm sure of it"

"Y'think this is the place they showed on TV last time?" Chie asks Tamara.

"Yes, look around. It's the exact same place. There's no mistake" She said and they all look at Teddie.

"You're positive that no one's behind a camera for that bizarre midnight program?" Yosuke asks and Teddie shakes his head.

"Program?" Teddie asks "I don't know... Maybe people on your side can see stuff in this world. It might be that. And I told you before! There's only me and Shadows here! There's no "Camera" stuff going on. This world has been like this from the beginning" Teddie explain and Yosuke sigh. Tamara on the other side seems genuinely curious.

"You keep saying " _From the beginning_ ". That's what we don't understand!" Yosuke yell.

"... So this world has always been here?" Tamara asks and Teddie nodded.

"As far as I can remember"

"I see" Tamara look at Yosuke. "Maybe the answers we are actually seeking are not so easy to find"

"What do you mean?" Yu asks.

"For example... Imagine that you are the last man on earth and out of nowhere another being from another world arrive and start asking about the world, how it came to be and how everything works... You wouldn't have all the answers. This is exactly like that, the only difference is that this world is drowning in a thick fog and only monsters remain. We can't expect Teddie to have all the answers, but from what he's saying we can build a hypothesis and find those answers as we go" Tamara explains and Yu nodded in agreement.

"She's Right," Said Yu.

"That's a good point," Said Teddie. "And I've never seen this "program" thingy before. So I don't know about it"

"Well... is that really what's happening?" Chie asks. "Are we really looking into this world? Like if it was some kind of window?"

"That might be the case," Said Yu.

"Because the first time Yukiko showed up on that channel was before she disappeared. Doesn't that seem off?" Chie asks. "I mean, Yukiko saying stuff like " _score myself a hot stud_ "? That's not like her at all!"

"I believe you," Said Tamara. "I don't know Amagi, but from what I hear she's a well-behaved girl. It does seem really off"

" _Score?_ " Teddie asks in confusion. " _Stud?_ " They all ignore Teddie and keep talking about Yukiko's weird behavior.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either... Yukiko-san would never say anything like that" Said Yosuke and his eyes widen. He then looks at Yu. "Wait... Is this kinda like what happened to me last time...?"

"Maybe, but this seems different... If it is Yukiko's Shadow then..."

"There's a lot of stuff I still don't get. But after hearing your story... I think that "program" happens because of the person who appears on it. Or something like that..." Teddie tries very hard to explain the Midnight Channel. He was as clueless as everyone else. They are were speculating.

"So... Yukiko is producing that show herself?" Chie asks. "Ugh, I don't get this at all!"

"For all the information we have, maybe it's actually the Shadow that's doing this, but for what purpose?" Tamara asks. "If Shadows are the suppressed emotion and thought of people, then maybe Yukiko's Shadow is trying to tell us something through the Midnight Channel... Or maybe it's something else entirely... We have no other choice but to go after her and find Yukiko, the real one"

"I agree" Chie nodded and look at the castle. "Teddie, do you feel Yukiko's presence from inside?"

"I'm pretty sure" Teddie confirm it. "So, um, what's this " _scoring with a hot stud_ " thing...?"

"Huh? Well..." Tamara looks down, debating if she should tell him or not. She looks at Yu and Yosuke and they both shake their heads. "It's difficult to explain"

"Yukiko's here..." Chie whispers. "I'm going on ahead!"

"Hey, wait! Don't go alone!" Yosuke yell and Chie was already inside the castle before any of them could catch her. "Dammit! Let's go after her!"

* * *

Azami was inside her room, looking at her guitar with sadness. She was slowly composing herself, she didn't want to start crying in front of Nanako. She felt terrible, she didn't want to show her that at all. Azami shakes her head and tries to forget all those painful memories that just resurfaced from the depth of her mind. Azami stands up from the corner of the room she was sitting and rubbed her eyes. She felt a deep pain in her chest, like if she was stabbed right in the heart. She hates to feel that, she hate to show that fragile part of her to everyone else, but she couldn't help it. Every time she tries to do something she loves, she's reminded of the past...

"Dammit..." She whispers as she looks at her guitar. "I better take a walk. If I stay here then I'll get more depressed" She walks to the bathroom and washes her face first. She then walks down the stairs and Nanako was still there, watching the TV. When she saw Azami going down the stairs, she stands up and runs to her, worried.

"Are you alright?" She asks. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better" She lied to her. "Sorry, but I'll go out for a moment... I need to clear my thoughts a little. I'll be back in a moment"

"Alright... be careful," Said Nanako, a little sad for her. Azami nodded and walk out of the house. She walked aimlessly, she didn't have a place to go, she just wanted to walk around, stop thinking about the past and simply distract her mind with something else entirely. Azami end up going to the Shopping District, she wasn't planning on going there, but her feet took her there. She gets past the Bus Stop and walks in front of the Gas Station, she give it a look before walking away from it, but she was stopped by the Gas Station Attendant, the same who talk to her and Yu when they first arrive at Inaba. He waves his arm as soon he saw her walking near the Station and walk to her. Azami didn't even want to talk, but he went and talk her anyway. She didn't want to be rude to him so she let him approach.

"Oh! It's you again" He said, joyfully. "Are you taking a walk?" He asks and Azami only nodded, she wasn't in the mood to talk. Much less with a stranger. "Or perhaps you decided to accept a part-time job in the Gas Station. We actually need some help, especially during summer vacations"

"I'll give it some thought. Now I'm not in the mood" She said. "I'm so sorry"

"I see. Sorry if I'm pressing you. Take things slow" He said and pat Azami in the shoulder. When he did, Azami felt a chill running down her spine. "Remember, Inaba is a quiet place. Not much is happening around here, so you better find something to do... Or else you'll get bored really fast. See you later" He said with a big smile and walk back to the Gas Station. Azami blinked and wonder what she just felt. The sensation leaves as soon as it comes. She decided to ignore it and walk away.

* * *

Yu, Yosuke, Teddie and Tamara run through the castle, searching for Chie. The place was full of Shadows. So much in fact that they attacked as soon they saw them. Yu and Yosuke summon their Personas to defend themselves and to their surprise, the Shadows completely ignore Teddie and Tamara, which make them wonders if they did the same with Chie. They stopped momentarily in the middle of the hallway, they had cleaned the floor so there were no more Shadows around, according to Teddie.

"Hmm... You're good at fighting, Sensei" Said Teddie. "Compared to you, Yosuke stinks"

"Shut up, Ted!" Yosuke yells at Teddie. "Though I do gotta admit... You have a knack for this stuff, Yu"

"Doesn't he?" Teddie said happily.

"I don't know" Said Tamara. "Personas aside, it seems pretty basic. You took some classes in Kendo, Yu?"

"Only a couple," He said. "I drop out when I didn't have the time to go. I got busy with time"

"I figure. Well, this is more incredible than I was actually expecting it to be" Said Tamara. "But I'm wondering why the Shadows didn't attack me or Teddie"

"The Shadows actually attack when they are provoked. When the fog lift, they all go berserk and attack everything and everyone they see, even other Shadows" Teddie explains. "I have to hide every time that happens"

"We didn't provoke them" Said Yosuke. "They attacked first as soon we enter this damn castle!"

"... Maybe they attacked because you are a threat to them" Tamara suggested.

"What do you mean?" Yu asks her.

"They didn't attack me or Teddie at all. They could, but they didn't. It means that they know who represents a threat to them. They know who can use a Persona and who doesn't, meaning that they attack to preserve their lives" Tamara try to explain. "If that's true, then they let Chie run away because they don't see her as a threat... But if the fog lift, then it will be a different story"

"If that's true, then Chie must be fine" Said Yosuke. "But we can't assume this. We better find her quickly"

"I agree. As far as we know, Shadows are unpredictable" Said Yu. "We search all the first floor, but she wasn't here. It means she went to the next floor"

"Let's go. She's probably on the next floor, the place is so big she might take a rest" Said Tamara, but stopped when she noticed something. "Hey... Why are you wearing glasses?"

"Oh, I completely forgot" Said Yu and look at Teddie. "She needs glasses, Teddie. Do you have any?"

"Of course I have. I made a pair when you told me you were coming back" He took out a pair of glasses. He gives them to Tamara and put them on. When she did, her eyes widen and got excited all of the sudden.

"For the love of God... This is awesome!" She said and look around. "The fog is gone!"

"Those glasses will help you to see in the fog," Said Yosuke.

"I don't know why I waited so long to ask for the glasses. Now I see why you were guiding me through the fog, Yu. It's because you could actually see. This is awesome. Thanks, Teddie!" Tamara pat Teddie in the head and he chuckle.

"Hehehe, you're welcome" With that out of the way they took the stairs to the second floor of the castle. When they reach the second floor they found a big door in front of them, closed.

"This is different" Said Yosuke. "Teddie, do you sense Chie?" He asks and Teddie sniff the air around him. He then points at the door.

"Chie is right behind that door," He said.

"Are you sure?" Tamara asks him.

"Pretty sure. She's there" He confirms it.

"Alright, let's go" Said Yu and push the door open. The saw Chie in the middle of the big circle room, looking at the ceiling. They run to her.

"Chie! Are you all right!?" Yosuke asks, but Chie didn't respond. Instead, she keeps staring at the ceiling. "Chie...?" He gets closer to her, but then hear a voice coming from the ceiling. It was Yukiko's voice.

" _She said that red looks good on me..._ " Said the voice.

"Yukiko-san!?" He asks, but there was no respond from Yukiko's voice. He then felt as if he saw this before. He then remembers when he heard Saki's voice in the liquor store... It felt exactly the same.

" _I hate my name... Yukiko... Snow..._ " Said Yukiko's voice that echoed in the whole room. " _Snow is cold and it melts quickly... it's transient... worthless... But it's perfect for me... Apart from inheriting the inn, I'm worthless... Still... Chie told me that red looks good on me_ "

"Are these... Yukiko-san's inner thoughts? I remember hearing Saki-senpai's, too..." Said Yosuke. Remembering the whole thing like if it was a moment ago. It was printed in his mind, he will never forget it.

"Yeah. This castle is probably here because of this Yukiko person" Said Teddie.

"So Yukiko create this castle..." Tamara wonder. "Of course, she didn't create it willingly. She did it subconsciously. This world can be molded for the people that fall inside the TV, like the Shopping District you mention before" Yukiko's voice keep talking.

" _Chie was the only one who gave my life meaning... She's bright and strong, and she can do anything... She has everything that I don't... Compared to Chie, I'm... I'm..._ " Yukiko didn't finish that line, instead, she keeps talking about Chie. " _Chie protects me... She looks after my worthless life... And I... I don't deserve any of it... Chie is so kind..._ "

"Yukiko, I-I..." Chie looks down, not knowing what to say.

" _ **"Chie is so kind,"**_ **huh? What a joke!** " Chie's distorted voice could be heard in the entire room. A dark blue mist appears and Chie's Shadow appears right in front of them, smirking. Her yellow eyes were glowing with intensity. Yosuke got nervous as he saw the Shadow, Chie's Shadow looked more menacing.

"Oh man," He said.

"It's just like Yosuke," Said Teddie. "She lost control over her suppressed self! Now it's a Shadow!"

"So that's someone's Shadow," Said Tamara. "Those yellow eyes... They are really disturbing..."

" **Are we talking about THAT Yukiko!? She says I'm protecting her!?** " Chie's Shadow asks while chuckling. " **She says she's worthless! But... That's how it should be, right?** "

"Wh-What're you saying?" Chie was confused, scared even. She found herself unable to act, to make sense of what was happening right in front of her.

" **Yukiko's sooo good looking... sooo fair-skinned... sooo feminine... She's the one all the guys drool over** " Said the Shadow, like if she was mocking her. " **When Yukiko looked at me with suck jealousy... Man, did I get a charge out of that. Yukiko know the score. She can't do anything if I'm not around... I'm better than her... Much, much better!** "

"No!" Chie yells at her Shadow. "I have never thought that!"

"Wh-What're we gonna do?" Yosuke asks. "At this point..."

"We need to stop her!" Said Yu. "If she denies it, then it will go berserk. Just like what happen to Yosuke" They run to Chie, but she turns around and yells at them.

"N-No, don't come near me! Don't look at me!" Chie yell, afraid of her Shadow showing or saying things that Chie don't want them to hear.

"Chie, calm down!" Yosuke yell.

"No... No, this isn't me!" She yells and the Shadow's smirk got wider.

"Don't say that!" Tamara yell. "That's what she wants you to say!" The Shadow chuckle again.

" **That's right. I'm the one who can't do anything alone** " Said Chie's Shadow. " **I can't win as a girl, let alone as a person... I'm pathetic. But Yukiko... She depends on me... That's why she's my friend... I'll never loosen my grip on her... She's too important to me** "

"No... That's not how I think of her..." Chie stares at her Shadow right in the eyes.

" **So, you're just gonna turn your back and deny me again? But things are different now. When the time comes... I'll be the one left standing. You won't mind, right? I'm still you!** "

"Shut up! You're..."

"Chie, No!" Yu run to her and try to stop her. By the time he grabs her, it was already too late. "You're not me!" She screams. Her voice echoing in the entire room. Chie's Shadow smiles from ear to ear and starts laughing hysterically. She was surrounded by darkness and a burst of power send them all flying backward. The darkness disappears, revealing the Shadow's true form. A woman, sitting on several students caring her around, using them as her own personal throne. She had a whip and chains attached to their necks. Her hair was so long that it was being dragged on the floor and it was moving on its own. Chie's Shadow was wearing a yellow dominatrix outfit and a yellow mask. Yu grab Chie and leave her with Teddie and Tamara. Yu and Yosuke stand between Chie and her Shadow, protecting her. Tamara saw with awe at the Shadow in front of her eyes, it wasn't like the smaller Shadows she just saw in the other floor, this was on a different level.

" **I am a Shadow... The True Self... What do you guys think you're doing? Trying to defend the " _real_ " me? You're gonna pay the price!**" The Shadow yell at them.

"Shut up! Quit being such a pain!" Yosuke yells at the Shadow. "Chie... Just hang in there a little longer. We'll take care of her"

" **Hah... Think you can stop me that easy!?** "

"We will stop you!" Said Yu. "That's a promise!"

* * *

Azami ended up going back to Junes, to the Electronic Department and found herself staring at the TVs. Azami calms herself down by the time she got there, but she still couldn't get over it. It was haunting her as if her painful memories were a ghost following her around wherever she went. She hates it, she wants to get rid of those memories, to rip them out of her brain and throw them again so she can be happy, but she couldn't. In fact, she doubts she'll be happy again... She even wonders if she deserves happiness at all. Right now, she was different from when she ones were. She couldn't even look at herself in the mirror without feeling bad for herself.

"... Why can't I just stop thinking about this?" She whispers to herself. Azami wants to distract her mind with anything so she can at least stop feeling bad. She ends up staring at the larger TV in the place. Waiting, watching at her own reflection. She hates the person she's looking at, she hates herself. "What should I do now...?" She asks and she looks at the TV. She raises her hand and touches the screen of the TV. She didn't know why she did it, she felt the urge to do it. Something inside her was telling her to do it. For what purpose? She doesn't know. Azami wants to retrieve her hand, but found herself stuck. Her palm was touching the cold screen, glued to it, not been able to take it away. She starts to panic a little and grab the TV from one of the edges and start pulling her hand from it, but when she did... Her whole hand went inside. "WHAT THE HELL!?" She yells and tries to pull off her hands but the more she pulled the more she's dragged inside. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She got desperate as her whole arm goes inside the TV. She desperately looks around and starts yelling. "Someone! Help m-" She falls inside the TV and there was no one near to hear her...

* * *

Tamara and Teddie stay behind and saw the fight unfolding. Tamara drags Chie away and makes sure she was okay. Chie's eyes were wide open as she saw Yu and Yosuke fighting against her Shadow. Tamara wanted to help them, but she knew that if she gets in the middle she'll be more of a trouble for them than a help so she stays behind, watching.

"It can't be..." Said Chie. "That thing can't be me..."

"It is, Chie," Said Tamara. "That's your Shadow"

"No! That thing is not me!" Chie yells and grabs her head in denial. Tamara hug her and try to calm her down, but Chie was still yelling. At this point, even if they defeat Chie's Shadow she won't accept it. She needs to calm down.

"This is bad" Tamara whispers as she saw Yu's Persona attacking Chie's Shadow with ferocity. The Shadow's hair tries to catching but Izanagi dodges her with ease. Yosuke's Persona, Jiraiya, use his wind attacks while Chie's Shadow was distracted by Izanagi. The wind proved to be her weakness so they use this opportunity to attack her at once. Chie's Shadow fall to her knees and the two Persona jump at her to deal as much damage as possible. Tamara keeps retaining Chie. Teddie was paying attention to the fight to make sure that the Shadow doesn't try anything out of their field of vision. She had her hair that could be used to attack them from the sides. Teddie's eyes widen when as he sniffed the air. He then looks back but there was nothing behind him. Tamara asks him what's wrong.

"I don't know... but it felt like someone just enters this world," He said and Tamara let go of Chie.

"What? Where?" She asks.

"... From where you guys came. This person smells very familiar though"

"Familiar?" Tamara raises an eyebrow. "How?"

"This person smells like Sensei..."

"Like Yu? That's weird. It can't..." Tamara stop as her eyes widen when she realizes what Teddie was referring too. "Azami...!? She's here!?"

"Azami?" Teddie asks. Not knowing who she was talking about. He never got to know Azami so he's confusion was expected. "Who's that?"

"Yu's sister," Said Tamara and look at Teddie. "Is she there? Right from where we arrive?"

"Y-Yes... for now" Teddie confirm it. "We can't check on her now. We have to deal with Chie's Shadow first!"

"I know but..." Tamara looks at the fight. Yu and Yosuke had the advantage at the fight. Chie's Shadow couldn't keep up with the two of them. Tamara took a deep breath and look at Teddie.

"I'll go for her," She said. "I'll make sure she doesn't wander off and wait for you all back there"

"You sure you won't get lost?" Teddie asks, very concern for her safety.

"It won't be hard to go back. Keep an eye on Chie. If someone doesn't go after Azami she might get lost and who knows what will happen"

"True, we don't want her to lost herself in the fog. Just be careful"

"Don't worry about me" Tamara wink at him. "I know how to deal with difficult situations" Tamara run away and get out of the room while the fight was still going. Chie's Shadow uses her hair to attack Yosuke, but Yu had already figure out her move so he stands in front of Yosuke and deflects her attack with his katana. Then with a single swing cut her hair.

" **Ugh! How dare you!?** " Chie's Shadow yell and her hair attack him from all sides. It focuses so much on Yu that she didn't notice Jiraiya behind her.

"Jiraiya, now!" Yosuke yell and Chie's Shadow turn around.

" **WHAT!?** " Chie's Shadow couldn't stop Jiraiya's attack. He cast Garu on her and the Shadow was already down before she could even react. Yu and Yosuke attack her alongside their Personas and Chie's Shadow was defeated faster than expected. Chie's Shadow fall to the ground. Once they confirm she was defeated they turn around and check on Chie.

"Chie! Are you okay!?" Yosuke asks and grabs her by the shoulder, shaking her a little. She was still shocked. He shakes her a little more until she blinks her eyes repeatedly, slowly looking around her. "Chie, say something"

"Y-Yosuke... I..." Chie looks behind him. Her Shadow slowly returns to her human form and stand right in the middle of the room, staring at her right in the eyes. Her smile disappears.

"What's the matter...?" Chie slowly stands up and walk to her Shadow. "Got nothing to say anymore?"

"Stop it, Chie. It's all right" Yosuke grab her by the shoulder. "Stop denying her..." Chie then looks at Yosuke, with sadness in her eyes.

"B-But..." Chie wanted to deny her Shadow so badly, but deep down she knows it. It wouldn't solve a single thing in the end.

"We understand, Chie," Said Yu. "You are not the only one who has something to hide"

"B-But I..." Chie wanted to find a way out of it, to avoid accepting her Shadow.

"Yu's right. I went through the same thing" Said Yosuke. "So I can understand... I mean... Everyone has a side like this..." He said and Chie took a deep breath. She shakes Yosuke's hand off her shoulder, still looking sad at him, but grateful. She then walks to the Shadow and looks at her, right in the eyes. Finally accepting that side of her.

"Yeah... I get it now... You are me... A side of me I couldn't forgive... That I tried to ignore... But you still exist. You're a part of me..." She said to her Shadow. Her Shadow smile gratefully at her and transform into her Persona, Tomoe. A girl wearing a yellow and black jumpsuit, wielding a naginata and wearing a motorcycle helmet. Chie's Persona disappears in front of Chie and she stood there facing at the floor, a little shame from what happened. Yu and Yosuke stand next to her. "I... Um, it's true that part of me feels that way... But I wasn't lying about being friends with Yukiko!"

"Like we didn't know that already" Yosuke smile. Chie fall to her knees, tired. "Chie!"

"I'm okay... Just a little tired..." She said.

"You don't look okay at all. And I bet... You can use the same power we have now" Yosuke then notice that Tamara was nowhere to be found. "Wait... Where's Tamara?"

"She went back from where you came" Said Teddie.

"What? Why?" Yu asks.

"I sense someone's presence right where you came in. This person smells just like Sensei and when I told her that she insists on going back. She calls this Person Azami and said she was Sensei's sister" Teddie explain and everyone's eyes widen, even Chie.

"Wh-What!?" Yu asks. "Azami's here!? How!?" Yu got desperate. "Yosuke let's go back. You take Chie out of here, I'll look for her and Tamara with Teddie"

"Wa-Wait! What about Yukiko!? I'm not going to..." Chie tries to stand up, but fall to her knees again. "Ugh!"

"Don't overdo it!" Said Teddie.

"Chie, you can't move. You should rest for now. We'll come back tomorrow right after school. We don't plan on leaving Yukiko here. Now that you have the power, you can fight with us. It'd be much better for us all if you had your strength back! We should go back for now and regroup"

"But Yukiko's still in here, isn't she!?" Chie yell. "I-I... If those were Yukiko's true feelings... then I have to tell her something. I'm not as strong as she thinks! It's because she was with me... Because we were always together, I was able to act that way. If we weren't, I'd..."

"You need to get your strength back!" Said Teddie. "Then you can tell her that! Yuki-chan's normal. The Shadows don't attack normal people. They only attack when the fog lifts here"

"Yes, you told us that before. So Yukiko-san will be safe until then. Considering they didn't attack Chie or Tamara we can take it as fact" Said Yosuke.

"But... why?"

"Teddie told us that the weather here is the opposite of our own world" Yosuke explains. "When it fogs over in our world... That's the day it lifts here, and that's when the Shadows attack their victim. So even if we leave for a while, Yukiko-san won't be in danger until the fog starts to cover Inaba"

"Still, we'll make sure to come back tomorrow. We won't leave her too much time in this place" Said Yu

"But Yukiko's still here! She's all alone... She must be so scared!" Chie was really worried about Yukiko, she wanted to keep moving.

"Alright, let's keep up, then what?" Yu asks and Chie looks at him. "You can't even stand and we can't protect you. We won't get to the next floor with you like this, you'll get in the way. We don't even know what's in the other floors. The Shadows might be even stronger! If we push ourselves too hard and die there... There will be nobody left to save Yukiko"

"B-But..."

"We will come back tomorrow, Chie" Yu knee and look at her in the eyes. "We won't abandon her. You want to save her? Take a rest so you can fight alongside us to save her"

"..." Chie looks down and sigh. "Alright... You are right" Yosuke helps her to stand up. "I'm sorry about before... I shouldn't have rushed in like that by myself..."

"No worries" Said Yosuke. "We're definitely gonna save Yukiko-san... Right?"

"Right!"

"Let's go back" Said Yu. "We need to catch up with Tamara. If Azami is really here then we have to take her out as soon as possible"

"Why is that?" Yosuke asks.

"If her Shadow shows up... It will be pretty difficult to deal with..."

* * *

Azami has fallen inside the TV. That was not only unexpected, but shocking. She falls on her back and hit the ground pretty hard, hurting her back in the process as well her head. She blinked several times, her brain was trying to process what just happen to her and how it was even possible. She stares at the sky covered in thick fog and a oddly strange yellow background in the distance. She lay there several minutes before slowly standing up, her legs were shaking as she tries to stand up properly. Once she was on her feet she takes a look at her surroundings, she was surrounded by fog. Azami searches her phone in her pockets, take it out and check if she had any signal but as she already thought, she doesn't have any. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"Alright... This happened. It did happen..." She told to herself. "I'm here... I'm actually here... I'm... really here... Oh oh" She opens her eyes and starts panicking. "I can't be here... I can't be here. What now? What do I get out? No, how did I get in in the first place!?" She yells and her voice echoed. "Fuck, I need to get out of this place" Azami then saw the TVs placed one on top of the other right next to where she has fallen. She looks at the TV in the middle and then at her hands. She takes another deep breath and looks at the TV again. "Well... Here goes nothing. If I could go in, then I could get out. Azami places her hand on the screen and her hand didn't go in like she expected. In fact, she only touched the cold screen, unable to get to the other side. "The hell?" She asks. "This doesn't make any fucking sense! I got in by myself, why I can't get out? How did I even was able to get in in the first place!? I HATE THIS!" She yells and starts hitting the screen. "Fuck this! I hate this! I hate this town! I hate every stupid person living here! I hate my parents! They all could drop dead for all that I care! Why did I have to come? Why did I have to go out!? Why couldn't I just die!?" She breaks the screen with her fist, the pieces of glass went under her skin and she start bleeding out. She walk away from the TV and fall to the floor, looking at her bloody hand. "I can't even... Why? Why do I have to suffer? I didn't do anything to deserve this" She hear something right behind her and turn around but there was nothing there. "Hello?" She asks and crawl away from the noise. She keep hearing something in the fog, like footsteps getting closer and closer. "Yu?" She asks, expecting Yu to appear. "C-Come on... This isn't funny, Yu. It's not funny at all"

" **Funny?** " Azami froze when she heard her own voice in the distance. " **I actually think is really funny. I mean, look at you... Sitting there, with your hand cut, bleeding out, cursing and letting your frustration out... It's funny how pathetic you look. So funny in fact that I want to join... Can I join?** " Azami sense shivers going down her spine as she saw a familiar silhouette in the fog. Her eyes widen when she saw herself standing right in front of her, smiling viciously with her eyes glowing yellow, hiding behind her glasses. " **Or I am not invited to this little party of yours?** "

"N-No... This can't be..."

" **Oh, but it is** " Azami's Shadow chuckle. " **Still, if you wouldn't have such a breakdown just now, you might just avoid me. You got really desperate there... Such a shame though... What happens to you? You weren't like that, What change you?** " The Shadow asks with a sad expression. " **I bet those girls were at fault... Or was it your own damn fault?** "

"Shut up!" Azami yells at her Shadow. "I won't fall for any of this stupids tricks. I'm smarter than that" Azami then notice something from the fog. It was Tamara. She was running to them but stopped as soon as she saw the Shadow. Her eyes widen and then look at Azami. She raises her hand, signaling her to stay there and don't do anything at all. The Shadow didn't notice her at all so she kept going. Tamara took out her baseball bat in case something happens.

" **Smarter... I see... Such an arrogance...** " The Shadow smile. " **Now I remember why they picked on you... You were rubbing your achievements at everyone's face to the point you got insufferable annoying. You were such a little annoying brat back then** " The Shadow circle her, walking around her, like a predator examining her prey. " **Good at everything you do, playing guitar, the star of the volleyball team, the best in Drama Club, top of the class. Surrounded by idiots that only wanted some attention so they could brag about how good friends they are with you... But none of those mindless morons were your friends. You didn't have a friend, nobody at all..."** She keeps talking and Tamara got a little closer. " **So then what? You rely on Yu, because you actually got stuck with him. You didn't even want to have him around, didn't you?** " And just like if her luck wasn't on her side, from the fog, Yu, Yosuke, Chie, and Teddie appear. They stopped as the saw the Shadow.

"Azami!" Yu yell and the Shadow turn around, seeing everyone behind her. Her smile grew wider and start laughing.

" **Well, well, well, well, well... But look who's here** " The Shadow was enjoying this. " **Little brother. I really missed you** " She said sarcastically. " **I can't think of what would I do if you are not around... Remember those words? Those were completely fake. An act, just to make you happy so you can stop being a pain in my ass!** " She yells and Yu's eyes widen. He took a few steps back. Yosuke pushes Chie behind him and Teddie just watch, scared of the Shadow. " **Did it hurt? I hope. You have no idea how much did I have to stand there like an idiot, spending time with you just because I want to satisfy my loneliness. Having this... hole in your chest is really painful. It got more painful the more time I realize that you were just as useless as I thought you'll be** "

"Will you shut up already!?" Azami yells at her Shadow. "Just shut up and go back crawling from where you came!"

" **... You are ordering me?** " The Shadow's smile disappears completely. " **You think you are in the position of ordering me? Me? Of all people here? Look at you... You are pathetic. Such a pity...** "

"... Azami" Yu slowly walk toward her, but the Shadow give him a look. A menacing look. Yu then stop, for the first time fearing her sister. "L-Listen... You have problems. I know, everyone has them... That doesn't mean you have to deny your Shadow. I don't care..." Yu tries to find the right words, even if that means swallow a little of his pride. "I don't care if you hate me... Because no matter what you do, I will still love you as my sister"

" **Awwww, so sweet of you...** " The Shadow smile. " **Too bad... This is not about you... Is about her... Not facing reality. Hiding behind a mask of indifference, throwing away her old self. You remember?** " The Shadow asks Yu. " **Do you remember how I used to be? Happy, Arrogant, a little of a Clown, joking about everything around me... That was how I really was... But she throws it all away... Because of those assholes that push her to the edge** "

"..." Yu look down, not saying a word.

" **Yeah... I was expecting you to stay quiet, Yu. You saw her one day, being dragged to a corner and beaten up by her senpais because they were so jealous of her that they couldn't even succeed in life. You stood there and look** "

"... I'm sorry. I'm really am" Said Yu, almost whispering.

"Yu?" Yosuke asks. He then walks to the Shadow. "Hey! Stop being such a bitch!"

"Yeah, stop saying all those things about Yu!" Chie yells at her. The Shadow smirk.

" **And who the fuck are you all to say what I can and I cannot say about my useless brother!?** " The Shadow yell at them. " **All of you, every single one of you are just another step I'm forced to pass so I can keep going with my meaningless existence. You don't know how I feel! You don't know what I've been through! How can you possibly know! None of you suffer from abuse... None of you felt worthless like those girls make feel... I'm paying for my arrogance and I hate it. I hate being showed that I'm nothing more than a weakling girl. I'll rather die if I could...** " The Shadow turns to Azami. " **But you can't even kill yourself properly, you useless piece of garbage!** "

"Shut up!" Azami yells at her Shadow. "You can't just shut up for five seconds!? You piss me off! Stop yelling nonsense!"

" **Nonsense?** " Shadow roll up her sleeves and show her multiples cuts. Everyone took several steps back as they saw the insane amount of cut she had in both of her arms. " **You call this nonsense? Please, Azami... I am You... I'm not telling lies, this is all true... If you can't handle it... Then are better dead** "

"I'm tired of you. Just get out of my sight! All of you! Leave me alone!" Azami then grabs a piece of glass that was on the floor and throw her at her Shadow. "You are not me!" She screams and the glass stab the Shadow in the shoulder. She looks at the piece of glass and smile.

" **I see... Very well... Let's finish this once and for all them...** " Then Shadow was swallowed be a twister of darkness. It pushes everyone away and throws them off the TV Studio where they were standing, falling down into the fog. Azami fall with them and the Shadow follow them, still engulfed in darkness.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: So, I assume most of you have read the other version of the story. I decided to go in a different direction with Azami's Shadow and her whole character overall. True, she keeps her suicide attempts but her personality and backstory change. When she faced her Shadow in the other version I found it really anticlimactic, I went really soft on her. So I decided to shake thing up a little here. It will help to her character development that was pretty much lacking in the other version. Not only for her, but for Yu as well. This is not really Azami's story, but Yu's story as well and as a result, you will see more of their backstory together in the following chapters. I hope you like this version more and let me know what do you think in the reviews._**


	11. Azami's Shadow

**_It's finally here :D Enjoy it_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10: Azami's Shadow_**

 _The classroom was full of noise. All the students were chatting with each other as they brag about their score and some laugh of those that had bad grades. Still, most of the conversation focuses on the girl that had the first place, the girl that had a perfect score, Azami Narukami. She was sitting by herself in the classroom, hearing everyone talking about her like if she was beyond their reach and she smiles, she loved that. She loves to be the center of the attention, so much in fact that she likes to brag about her scores nonstop when she has the chance. To her it was like a drug, she was addicted to the attention she receives. A couple of girls walk to her desk and Azami smile at them._

 _"Azami-san, how you do it?" One of them asks. "Perfect score, that's impressive!"_

 _"It was nothing, really," She said, trying to hide her smile, trying to not rub her perfect score at their faces and call them stupid. She clearly felt superior to them. "It's just that I'm really good at it. It's as easy as breathing for me" Azami chuckle._

 _"As expected of you!" The girls were praising Azami. She was enjoying herself but couldn't help but to notice a couple of stare from her classmates. Most of the girls were staring at her, but they weren't smiling. It was a look of both hatred and jealousy. Not only her female classmates but the males too. Azami give them a friendly smile, just to make them angrier than they already were. For her, High School was going to be a walk in the park, a peaceful walk with nobody disturbing her. This wasn't her first test and she getting the perfect score wasn't a surprise for her. Most of her classmates were with her in middle school so she already has a reputation and even some rumors going around, both good and bad, but she didn't care, as long she could keep in this position she didn't care._

 _Lunchtime has just started and she decided to go right to the Drama Club. She wanted to spend some time there until the next period. As soon as she got there, she hears people yelling on the other side of the door. She shrugs and opens the door. She found some girls from second and third year yelling at her classmates. Azami found this as an annoyance and if she could she would stand there and wait for them to stop fighting... or even encourage a fight, but she had a reputation to keep so she steps in and stops the fight._

 _"Hey, what's wrong?" She asks, standing right between them. "There's no reason for you to fight!"_

 _"Of course there is!" Said the third year student to Azami. That student was the President of the Drama Club and she rarely raises her voice. "These girls can't even get it right! They are useless. In this club, we take our acting very seriously and they aren't even trying! I want them out!"_

 _"You can't just kick them out!" Said Azami. "Give them another chance"_

 _"No, I'm done dealing with these girls. They can't even follow simple instructions"_

 _"... If they are out, then I'm leaving too" Azami cross her arms and her senpai look at her with eyes wide open._

 _"... Are you serious!?"_

 _"Are you willing to take the risk of losing your best member?" She said in a serious tone. In reality, she was not going to give up the Club just because of two classmates she didn't even know. Azami knew that her senpai was not going to let her go so easily considering she was pretty good at acting... So much in fact that she didn't knew that Azami was acting right now. Azami was playing with her and she falls for it._

 _"... Fine... Just make sure they don't screw it up. Next time I don't hesitate to kick them out, hear me, Azami?"_

 _"Of course, Senpai," She said with a fake smile and her senpai walk away. The second-year student that was with the President of the Club stare at Azami. She then walks to her and whispers to her ear._

 _"You might fool her, but not me... I know you were acting... Watch your back, Narukami" She said and leave. Azami looks at the girl before turning to her classmate, faking a smile._

 _"Are you two alright?" She asks, pretending to be worried at her classmates._

 _"Y-Yeah... Thanks, Narukami"_

 _"You are welcome. Just make sure to take the Club more seriously. Next time I might not be so lucky to convince her"_

 _"We will..."_

 _Azami sigh, she found it very exhausting to pretend that she cares about her classmates sometimes. She didn't even know their names, she just pretends she knows them. Azami look at her watch, she still had time to kill before going back to the classroom. She couldn't even decide where to go now, to see the Volleyball Team or the Music Club to show off her skills with the guitar. She didn't even know where to go and brag about how good she was. Azami wanted attention so desperately that she might go to both places one after the other._

 _"Let's see our little Volleyball Team first..." Azami smiles and went to see the Volleyball Team. She arrives at the field and saw her teammates practicing before going back to class. She simply stood there, watching them from afar. Azami didn't looked impressed at all, she knew it was a simple practice but none of them were taking it seriously. They were simply playing with the ball. She wanted to get in and show them how to play right. A girl approaches her, it was her senpai and teammate in the team, Ayano Hirasawa._

 _"Well, but it isn't our little star" She said. Azami could feel a little of anger in her voice. Ayano didn't like Azami that much. In fact, she pretty much hates her for stealing the show in the last match and leave her in the corner while Azami took all the glory._

 _"Oh, senpai. I wasn't expecting you here. I thought you were going to practice" Azami fake her smile again and she could tell that Ayano hated that smile, but she did it to get on her nerves._

 _"I'm going to practice after school, during the Club activities. Besides, I should be the one saying that I wasn't expecting you here. You always come after school"_

 _"I was just passing by to kill some time"_

 _"Yeah... because you have time to kill"_

 _"Yes, besides... I don't see why I should practice. I'm already good enough" Azami's words make Ayano angrier, but hide it. She was jealous of her, so much in fact that she wanted her out now. Not only her, but some of Ayano's classmates thought the same. They didn't want a freshman to be better than them. "Still, I should at least be part of the next practice session. I heard there was a tournament in a couple of months"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"I'll be going now. Make sure to not break a leg, Ayano-senpai... Not that you use it that often anyway"_

 _Azami chucke and leaves while Ayano stares at her with hatred._

* * *

Yu hit the ground and try to stand up soon after, but his back hurt from the falling. He looks around and found himself in a dark place. He then looks down and notices ashes beneath his body. In fact, the whole place was covered by ash, as far as he could see. Even though everything was dark, he still could see the ground beneath him and the ash in the distance. He stands up and then hears someone hitting the floor behind him. He turns around and saw Yosuke, followed by Chie who falls on top of Teddie.

"Ugh! This isn't what I was expecting at all" Yosuke said and stand up, realizing that they were surrounded by ash and darkness. There wasn't too much fog in there which was good. Yosuke helps Chie to stand up. "Where are we?" He asks Teddie.

"This place..." Teddie looks around. "I've been here once. This place was completely surrounded by fog, but now there's less fog, and these ashes weren't here before. Maybe the Shadow change this place... Still, this place feels empty and creepy... It feels like..."

"It feels like death..." Said Tamara who appear behind Yu. She had her bat in her hand and looking around. "I can't see Azami"

"Her Shadow isn't here either..." Said Yosuke. "Dammit. I know she followed us here. I saw her, but I lost her in the darkness"

Yu then walk away and look in every direction, but Azami wasn't anywhere to be found, he then yelled for her. His voice echoed in the whole place.

"Azami!" He yells but there was no response. "Where are you!?" Yu run away and saw Azami in distance, part of her was buried in the ashes. Everyone run to her and took her out of the ashes. "Azami!"

"... Ugh..." Azami slowly opens her eyes. "My... head..."

"Don't worry, we'll take you out of here and..." The ground starts shaking and everyone stays alert.

"Goddammit" Tamara look up and saw the TV Studio from where they fall off. It was not that far away and there was a ladder that will take them there in no time. They had a way to escape if needed. "Yosuke... take Chie to the other side"

"A-Are you sure?" Yosuke asks, not knowing if it was a good idea to leave them by themselves. "You don't even have a Persona"

"And you might need me!" Said Chie.

"You barely can stand" Said Tamara. "Do as I say and leave. Yosuke, take her out and come back... We don't know what is that Shadow going to do"

"Who name you the leader?" Yosuke asks angrily.

"Nobody. I'm just saying the most logical thing to do. Chie can't fight!" Tamara yelled. In the middle of their argument, the ground beneath them shake violently and a giant hand came out of the ashes. Slowly the Shadow reveals itself... A giant corpse wearing an old grey clown outfit and multiple masks hiding its hideous face. She had a lot of swords stabbed in her back and chest and a noose around her neck. Her corpse was decomposing and her clothes were dirty with ashes and falling apart. Azami's Shadow was horrible and make everyone to take several steps back. It was hard to even look at it directly. The masks hiding her face were all clown masks with a total of seven masks. A happy mask covering her face and the rest covering her whole head. The mask shown were happy, sad, angry, jealous, scared, sleep and dead. The masks were crawling around her head, hitting each other to see which one cover her face.

"Oh my god..." Said Yosuke. "That is creepy"

"It's disgusting," Said Chie.

"..." Azami looks up at her own Shadow. She couldn't believe that that's how she truly was, how she truly feels.

" **I AM A SHADOW... THE TRUE SELF...** " The Shadow didn't stand up, instead use its knees to move. Her legs were bones that wouldn't support her own weight. She crawls toward then. " **THIS WHAT I REALLY AM... LOOK AT ME, ADMIRE ME, FEAR ME... MAKE ME THE CENTER OF ATTENTION AGAIN. I WANT TO FEEL SATISFIED AGAIN! THIS TIME NOBODY IS GOING TO TAKE ME DOWN OF MY THRONE. I AM BETTER THAN ANYBODY ELSE. I DON'T NEED ANYBODY!** " Azami's Shadow raises her fist and hit the ash in front of them, creating a cloud of ashes that blind them. Everyone start coughing and Yu grab Azami's hand to take her out of there, but Azami didn't move at all. She sat in the ground, refusing to move.

"Azami! What are you doing?!" Yu yelled and Azami didn't respond, she simply looks down. "If you don't move, she'll kill you!"

"That's fine then!" She yells back at him. "I can't even do it with my own hands... I might let her do it once and for all"

"Don't be stupid!"

"And you stop being a fucking pain in my ass!" Azami yells and let go of Yu, she stands up and runs away from the cloud of ashes.

"Azami!" The Shadow's hand landed right in front of Yu, stopping his pursue. Yosuke summons Jiraiya and attacks Azami's Shadow by throwing shurikens at her. The shurikens landed in her main mask, but they didn't do enough damage. Jiraiya then uses wind to throw her out of balance. He manages to shake her up, but not enough to do significant damage.

" **ARE YOU DONE, LITTLE FROG!?** " The Shadow asks. " **THEN IT'S MY TURN THEN!** " Azami's mask change places and now had the mask of anger in the front. " **GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!** " She yells and beneath the ashes a dark sphere appears and explode, sending them all in different directions, separating them. Teddie ended up with Chie while Yu end up with Yosuke and Tamara was on her own. " **ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU ALL, SHE'S NEXT!** " The Shadow saw Azami running away. " **I HEAR YOU WERE GOING TO GIVE UP YOUR LIFE TO ME! AND YET YOU ARE RUNNING AWAY, COWARD!** "

While Azami ran away the ashes beneath her move and from them, multiple ropes stop her, tying her arms and legs. Azami fall in the ashes and the Shadow laugh. Yu raises his hand and his card of the Fool appear.

"Izanagi!" He summons his Persona and faces the Shadow by himself.

"Yu, wait!" Yosuke yells and tries to stop him, but Yu run toward the Shadow. The Shadow's mask change to the mask of death...

* * *

 _Azami walks away from school, she was leaving a little late than usual. She spends all this time in the Volleyball Team, practicing with her teammates. Azami finds those practice to be really annoying. She wonders what's the point if she was good enough to carry the team. Azami stand in the entrance of the school, looking at her phone, seeing the messages of her mother. Behind her, one of her Volleyball teammates appear, she stares at Azami and then walks to her._

 _"Narukami," She said. Azami blinks and smiles at her, adopting a fake friendly smile._

 _"Yes? What is it?"_

 _"Hirasawa-senpai is looking for you. She said she has something important to tell you" Her classmate deliver the message and leave. Azami shrug and go back to the field. Azami arrives at the locker room and searches for Ayano, but she wasn't anywhere. Azami sigh and wonder why she decided to come. She felt that she was wasting her time by being here. Then she saw Ayano entering the room with a couple of her classmates._

 _"Ayano-senpai, did you need something from me?" Azami asks and then Ayano's classmates gather around her. "What's happening?"_

 _"To be honest, Narukami... You are a pain in my ass" She said._

 _"What? That's ridiculous" Azami chuckle._

 _"The moment you set foot here you push me aside. I was supposed to be the best. The star of the Volleyball Team, but you came in and now I'm sitting here, unable to play because of you. You can't even let go of the ball without showing off how good you are. You are good at everything and brag about it like you are some kind of superior being... It's time for you to know your place" Ayano walk to her and Azami walk backward but one of the girls stop her. "You are a First Year student... You're supposed to be nothing more than a useless brat"_

 _"Well... It isn't my fault that you are the worst Volleyball player I've ever seen" Azami smirk and Ayano slap her so hard that she leaves a mark in her cheek._

 _"Look at you... You think you are so funny, aren't you?" Ayano then grabs Azami and push her against one of the lockers. "Let's see if you laugh after this"_

 _"Y-You don't have the guts," Said Azami, clearly panicking a little._

 _"Then you don't know me at all" Ayano close her hand into a fist. "Let's see how you handle this!"_

 _Ayano hit Azami right in the face and Azami's vision blurred. Azami falls to the ground and all the girls hit her, and even kick her, as hard as they could. Azami try to defend herself, but she couldn't, she couldn't stand up and defend herself from them and let them continue. They all stopped after five minutes when they saw Azami bleeding from her nose and mouth. Ayano spits on Azami's face and walks away._

 _"Don't think this is over. Tomorrow we'll hit you even harder" They all left and Azami stays in the ground, alone, with her nose bleeding. She slowly stands up and her whole body hurt. She sighs and walk to the door but stopped when she realized she was crying. Azami walks away, heading to the bathroom to wash her face. She looks herself in the mirror, seeing the bruises and her black eye. Azami sigh and hoped that tomorrow nothing bad will happen... But it was just the beginning, the beating was just the beginning. Ayano didn't want to simply bit her up because of Azami's position in the Volleyball Team, she wanted to destroy her... That includes her reputation._

 _Azami go back to school the next day, she hides her bruises from Yu, her parents weren't even at home so she avoids any explanations. Her parent were away because of work for a week so she was alone with Yu for a couple of days. She walks to the entrance, her bruises were visible and so was her black eye. Everyone looked at her with pity and some simply stare weirdly at her. Azami arrives at the classroom and saw her desk in the worst state possible. It was broken and the word "Cheating bitch" was carved all over the table. Azami stares at her desk with eyes wide open and then look at her classmates. None of them dare to look at her._

 _"... The hell is this?" She thought. It wasn't until Lunchtime that Azami hears the rumors that were spread. People talking behind her back, speaking of how she cheated on every single exam she had made. Not only that, but there was another rumor about her sleeping with members of the Soccer Team and even letting teachers touch her in exchange for good grades. The rumors spread so fast that everyone avoids her when they saw her. Azami got angry, she wasn't going to let her reputation be destroyed by a jealous senpai. She walks to the lockers of the Volleyball Team and she saw Ayano alone, putting her Volleyball uniform. Azami walks to her and grab her by the hair and hit her head against the locker. Ayano falls to the ground and saw Azami staring down at her with anger._

 _"You think this is funny, isn't it?" Azami asks._

 _"Hehe... Actually, yes. You didn't wait to come after me, didn't you?" Ayano stands up and smile. "How does it feel to see everything crumbling? Your reputation being destroyed so easily just for some dumb rumors? It was so easy"_

 _"You bitch!" Azami yells and grab Ayano by the collar and push her against her locker and punch her in the face. Ayano let her punch her because she knew there was a teacher walking in. The teacher saw Azami punching Ayano and stop her right there._

 _"Narukami, what's the meaning of this!?" The teacher yell._

 _"S-Sensei!" Said Ayano, pretending to be scared and hurt. "Narukami start punching me out of nowhere!"_

 _"That's not true!" Azami yell. "You started it!"_

 _"I don't know what are you talking about..." Said Ayano. "Sensei, she comes in and hit me... And it wasn't the first time..."_

 _"What?!" The teacher asks, very surprised and Azami couldn't believe that Ayano had the teacher in her side already._

 _"You bitch!" Azami yell. "She's lying! Don't believe this loser!" Azami lost her_ _composure and the teacher grab her by the arm._

 _"Azami, come with me!" The teacher then drags her outside of the locker room. The day ended up with Azami going out of the Faculty Office with a warning. Azami cursed and the only thing she wanted to do now is to punch Ayano again in the face. At this point, everyone was talking about how Azami "assault" Ayano in the lockers. Azami sigh and decided to go back home for the day. She didn't even want to stay at school any longer. She walks away from the building, not looking back at all. On her way back home she stumbles with Yu. She tries to hide here bruises, but there was no use anymore._

 _"Azami, what happen!?" Yu asks, clearly worried about her. Azami closes her eyes and makes an effort to fake a smile. She might've lost her reputation at school, but she at least wanted to pretend to be happy around Yu, that way she keeps him happy and oblivious and keeps that image of "strong big sister". She didn't want to lose that._

 _"Nothing!" She said with a smile. "Let's go home, Yu. Everything's fine" Azami walk away, grabbing Yu's hand and heading back home, but then she saw Ayano and her classmates at the end of the street. They look at her and Azami sigh. Yu stopped with her and saw the girls._

 _"Who are they?"_

 _"Yu... Stay here..." She said and walk to the girls. She face them and smirks. "I should give you credit. You fuck me up" She said, not so loud to make sure that Yu didn't hear her._

 _"We are not even done with you yet" Said Ayano. "I'm still surprised everyone bought those rumors so easily. Looks like there were a lot of people that hate you or didn't like you that much. It went better than expected. You being an arrogant little bitch did work on our favor"_

 _"Yeah... Good job... Still, you think you win? I refuse to let you fuck with me that easily. I'll get you for this, one way or the other"_

 _"Is that so?" Ayano then looks around and smile when she notice that there was nobody watching besides Yu. "Let's see if you say that again when we are done with you..." Ayano snap her fingers and her classmates grab Azami by the arms and drag her to the alley. Once there they beat her while she tries to defend herself. Yu run to the alley, but Ayano stops him and push him away. Ayano then joins and punch Azami until she saw blood coming from her bruises. Yu just stood there, watching, scared to even move or help her at all._

 _"You think you are better than us!? No! You are just a bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else!" Ayano hit Azami's head against the ground and punch her. "But more importantly, you took my position! Nobody does that! You are not better than me! Look where your pride took you! You little piece of shit!" Azami stops moving, tired of raising her arms to defend herself so she let them fall and receive every single hit. Azami didn't know when the beating stop, but when she realize it she was on the floor of the dark alley, crying in silence with blood in her mouth and her nose. It was right after that incident that Azami start avoiding Ayano and the Volleyball Team, but it didn't matter how much she tries to avoid it, Ayano find her and beat her up at every chance she had, reminding her that it was her fault. She was at fault for what it was happening to her and she knew it. Since she could remember, she was awful toward her classmate, arrogant and always bragging about how good she was at everything._

 _Months passed by and Azami's grade high as always, but she wasn't bragging about it anymore. Everyone ignores her. More rumors about her were spread, these rumors were worse than before and Azami wanted to yell. She wanted to flip her desk and yell at them, not only yell, she wanted to hurt them... hurt them all for turning their backs to her. She needed a space to be at peace with herself and she found it. A place away from everyone else... She stayed at the rooftop after school, it was forbidden for students to be there so it was always empty. She went there right after school, with her guitar and start playing in silence. She wasn't welcome at the Music Club anymore so she starts playing to herself. Out of all the Clubs, she was part of, the Music Club was her favorite because every time she played the guitar she felt at peace. She liked to show off too, but her playing was a way to calm down and think..._

 _Azami didn't have a particular song she liked to play, she simply plays anything that comes to her mind at that moment depending on her mood. She starts playing a happy song that eventually turns into a sad one. Azami notices the sudden change in the melody, but she couldn't do anything about it. When she started playing her fingers move on their own as if they had a mind on their own. Azami looks down at her guitar and then at her hands._

 _"... Goddammit..." She whispers. The door leading to the rooftop open, revealing Ayano entering the rooftop. Azami turns to see the girl, only to sigh and leave the guitar on the floor._

 _"You call that playing the guitar?" She asks and Azami didn't respond, still, she felt angrier because she criticises the way she played the guitar. Azami was more proud of playing the guitar than everything else and she didn't want her to take it away from her. "What's the matter? Nothing to say anymore?"_

 _"There's no need. I won't give you the satisfaction. I admit defeat... You took away my popularity with those rumors. Everyone now avoids me and it doesn't matter what I say, they won't even listen. I'm not part of any club either and you have your sweet position back in the Team. Do me a favor and leave me alone for once. I'll rather be alone than surrounded by stupid people" Azami turn around and walk away._

 _"... Did you just call me an idiot?" Ayano asks and Azami couldn't help but smirk._

 _"... Looks like you are not as stupid as I thought if you caught that" Azami chuckled. Ayano then grabs her by the shoulder and punch her in the face. Azami falls to the floor and didn't even bother to stand up. She just lay there, waiting for Ayano to punch her. Ayano didn't punch her, she simply stood there, watching at Azami._

 _"What's the matter? Are you going to lay there?"_

 _"Do you have a problem with that?" Azami asks. "I stop caring a couple of months ago. Why should I even care? I fuck it up... What's the reason for me to stand up if I lost everyone's attention? If I'm not above everyone else then what's the purpose? Why should I even care what happens to me?"_

 _"..." Ayano stares down at Azami, confused and even a little worried about what she just said._

 _"If you are going to hit me, do it. I don't care what happens anymore..."_

 _"Are you going to admit it?" Ayano asks._

 _"Admit what?"_

 _"That it was your own fault that you end up in this situation"_

 _"... It wasn't my fault... You were the one that dragged me down into this shitty situation. I had nothing to do with it... Nothing at all..."_

 _"... I lost interest already" Said Ayano and walk away. "It's not funny anymore... It's depressing. If you can't accept it after all this then you are more stupid than those you call stupid" Ayano leave the rooftop, leaving Azami alone, laying on the floor._

 _"Hmph... Depressing... No, I think I know what to do next... And is far from depressing..."_

* * *

Izanagi landed on top of the Shadow and raise his Naginata which was stroke by lightning and use it for stabbing the Shadow right in one of its masks, electrocuting it in the process. The Shadow let out an inhuman roar and try to grab Izanagi, but he jumped out of the Shadow's reach and attack from the distance with electricity. The lightning stroke at the Shadow and the ashes surrounding it, creating a screen of ashes that hide the Shadow's figure. Izanagi flies around the ashes and couldn't see the Shadow's hand reaching him. Izanagi flies away and the Shadow couldn't reach it.

" **STOP PLAYING WITH ME!** " The Shadow yell and her mask change to anger. " **I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!** " The Shadow hit the floor and create a pillar of ice that ascends so fast that hit Izanagi without him notice it fast enough to dodge it. While the Shadow was distracted with Izanagi, Yu ran as fast as he could to reach Azami while Yosuke summons Jiraiya to assist Izanagi. Chie tries to summon her Persona, Tomoe, but she was too tired to focus. Tamara saw the fight in the distance, feeling week and unable to help.

"Dammit..." She said. "This Shadow... Is worst than Chie's. For the looks of it can use Ice and even darkness. Weird combination, but it might crush us if we are not careful enough. Chie can't fight, leaving Yu and Yosuke to fight back the Shadow, but they are tired too... At this rate, the Shadow will kill us all. Is there something I can do to help? Anything at all?" Tamara sigh and look at her bat. "I don't even have a Persona... Is there something? Anything at all?"

Yu reach Azami and cut the ropes with his sword. Azami breaks free and tries to run away again but Yu stop her.

"Let go of me!" She yells. "Let me go!"

"Azami, no! Calm down!"

"No! Let me go!"

"Azami, don't run away! It's no use! Face it now!"

"Shut up! Let me go!" Azami struggle more and Yu blinked, time stopped for a moment and he saw a card on top of Azami's head... The card of the Jester, breaking down, twisting itself and turning grey. He could feel how his bond with her is breaking down faster, hurting both of them. Yu then grab Azami, push her against the ground and slap her as hard as he could. Azami stopped right away, her eyes were wide open, staring back at Yu.

"You think I will let you go so easily!? I refuse to let me sister die!" He yells and his voice could be heard everywhere and everyone hears it. "Accept that the monster you are seeing is you! That monster is what you used to be, the bitch that was so proud of her own perfection that marks everyone else as stupid and not even worthy of her time! You used to think of everyone else around you as servants, people below you that should praise you for your achievement and nothing more! I knew it, I knew it... and yet... I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to get angry at me"

Azami stare at Yu with her eyes wide open and then she saw at her own Shadow, fighting Izanagi and Jiraiya.

"If you don't accept the person that you used to be... The person that you are... Then you will suffer more than you have ever imagined... I don't want to see you again in the bathroom cutting yourself... I don't want you to throw away your life just because you can't have everything you want. Just because you lost control doesn't mean you can't learn from your mistakes... Please... Please... I don't want you to suffer anymore..."

Yu start crying and Azami wasn't expecting him to cry or even to be the one that actually knew how she felt and the kind of person she is. Yu knew what Azami was doing and instead of telling her to be a better person he let her be and that lead her to mess with people she shouldn't have mess with. Azami then felt guilty, she let her Shadow out and not only she put herself in danger but everyone around her. Azami pushes Yu away, slowly and then look at the Shadow. She was face to face with the monster she was... The monster she is, the monster she's locked away, fearing to fall again and going back to be the person that leads her to more troubles than she could count. The proud that make her fall... She didn't want to face it. She wanted to hide it and keep going with her life... but at this point, they already saw it and denying it more will be a terrible mistake.

Azami's Shadow keeps fighting Izanagi and Jiraiya, keeping them at bay and even hurting them. Azami walks toward the Shadow and everyone looks at her. Yu stand up and try to stop her, but she pushes him away and keeps walking. The fight stopped when Azami's Shadow grab both Izanagi and Jiraiya and crush them against the ground, making them disappear. The Shadow saw Chie, Teddie and Tamara; and was about to attack them but turn around when she hears Azami calling her. The Shadow look at Azami and Teddie use this opportunity to run away with Chie. Tamara follows them while looking back at Azami, staring right at her own Shadow's yellow eyes behind the mask.

" **WELL, WELL, WELL, YOU ARE GOING TO LET ME KILL YOU?** " The Shadow asks and Azami sighs. She looks at the Shadow. Her masks focus on her. Yu run to Azami and try to drag her away from her Shadow, but Azami keeps pushing him away.

"Azami, what are you doing!?" Yu asks. "Let us take care of it!"

"I know what I'm doing! Shut the fuck up and let me do this!" Azami yells at Yu and then stare at the Shadow. "Actually... I have something to say to you..." Azami closes her hands and then yell at the Shadow with all her might. "You... were right!" She yells and the Shadow remain silent.

" **WHAT?** "

"Every single thing you just said... All of that is true!"

" **... WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?** "

"You know what I'm doing!" Azami yell. "If this bullshit is true and you are actually my other self then you know better than anybody what I'm trying to do!" Azami stares at her own Shadow, right in the eyes. "Yes! I was a pretentious girl who loved to brag about how perfect I was, how good I was at everything I did! So what!? So what if I was that kind of person!? My pride... My pride fucked with me. I fuck it up and the reputation I build up since middle school crumble away in only a day! I knew it... I knew it very well, but I didn't want to admit it and I'll rather die than admitting that I was such a person. I couldn't even take my life... So it was better for me to pretend that I didn't care anymore... Using a mask of indifference instead of the other mask of pride I was wearing..."

" **... AND THAT PRIDE MAKE YOU FALL... YOU LET YOUR DESIRES OF BEING SURROUNDED BY PEOPLE CONTROL YOU. YOU WANTED TO BE LOVED... BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE DID... AT LEAST NOT PROPERLY... NOT EVEN YOUR OWN PARENTS THAT IGNORED YOU UNTIL YOU TRY TO COMMIT SUICIDE** " Said the Shadow and Azami look at it, surprised. Everyone else slowly gets closer to Yu and Azami. The Shadow get closer to her and her masks switch places until the mask of sadness covers the Shadow's face. " **THIS IS YOUR TRUE SELF... ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO ACCEPT IT? AFTER ALL THIS TIME?** "

"If I don't accept myself... Then... life becomes more meaningless than it already is, isn't it? What will be the point if I'm not being honest with myself?"

 **"... YOU ARE PRETENDING TO BE BRAVE... I KNOW...** "

"And?" Azami asks. "At least I'm willing to accept it... I WANT to accept it"

" **...** " The Shadow stare at Azami, then raise her fist and punch the ground right next to Azami. Everyone got worried and run to Azami. The ashes raise up, making difficult to see Azami, but the ashes slowly disappear revealing her. Azami didn't move at all from her place and the Shadow's fist was a couple of centimeters away from her, barely missing her.

"I'm not scared of my own Shadow. So you better think of something else to scare me... So... What are you going to do? Are you going to kill me or not?" She asks and the Shadow chuckle.

" **Very well...** " The Shadow turn black and took Azami's form again. She then smirks at her. " **I wasn't expecting you to accept me so quickly... You didn't let me have some fun at all...** "

"Now who's the liar here?" Azami smile.

" **We both are... We both are... Remember that if you mess it up again then I will come back to make you regret it** "

"That won't happen... Not as long as I have somebody to remind me who I really am..." Azami turns to Yu. "Even though I legitimately don't like him that much... He's my brother... My annoying little brother... And he knows me better than anybody, apparently..." Azami walks to the Shadow and smile. "I won't run away from you anymore. I accept myself and my mistakes"

" **...** "

"You are me... and I am you... In the end, that's what matters, isn't it?" Said Azami and the Shadow nodded, smiling a little bit. The Shadow the transform into a Persona. Azami's Persona float above her, taking the form of a clown wearing white clothes. Just like the Shadow, the Persona had a noose in her neck and swords in her back. The masks were hiding the face while a really long grey hair reaches her feet. Her hands and feets had broken chains and blood coming out of them. The Persona turns into a card and falls into Azami's hands. She blinked as the card disappear and before she could say or do something, Azami fall unconscious.

* * *

 _ **This is different from the other story, but I still wanted Azami to accept the Shadow herself instead of it being defeated. The main difference, if you read the other version, is that Azami accept her Shadow right away and I feel it very anticlimactic. In this version, there was a brief fight, but it focuses more on the flashback to give you an idea of what kind of person she was. Azami was really proud of herself to the point she brags about it and didn't care if she annoyed people because of it. She wanted to be the center of attention and show off how perfect she was because of everything she did, she did it perfectly and she almost develops narcissistic tendencies because of that. She didn't have any actual friend, in fact, she didn't even knew half of her classmates at all, not even her names because she was in her own bubble.**_

 _ **At the moment of accepting her Shadow Yu play a big role in making her realize her mistake. That's because I'm slowly building their relationship, Yu cares about Azami, but she only cares about him when it suits her. Is at this point that Azami will slowly change toward Yu.**_

 _ **She's keeping the same Persona as the other version, but with a few changes.**_

 _ **Anyway, what do you think about it so far? Did you like this version or the older version? Do you like the story so far? Let me know**_


	12. Read me!

**PLEASE, READ IT!**

This is an important message for everyone that's following me and my stories. I want to take this out and let you all know why I stop updating the stories. (This message will be in every single story I write that's not complete)

To be honest with all of you, I want to keep going, I really want to, but lately, I've been into another project that requires more of my attention. On top of that, I've been going out a lot more, now I have a girlfriend (I'm not presuming, just so you know), and I'm searching for a new job, a better one because I'm not getting paid enough for what I'm doing :/

My life is not really a mess, but I'm in a process of "transition". I'm thinking about the future and what I want to do, my hobbies and a lot of stuff that I stop doing. For example, I'm not watching anime anymore (Mainly because I hate Isekais and there's nothing new lately... Besides My Hero Academia, I really can't wait for season 4 this year!).

Now you might be thinking, "you must have some space there to write fanfic" and I actually have it time to focus on one fanfic, maybe even two, but not really too much for the rest. I've been reading my own fics and realized that a lot of them are long or are set to be really long, like my Persona 5 fanfic, as well God Eater that I actually have around ten chapters already done, but I'm too lazy to search any grammar errors and update it. Now, the really, and I mean REALLY, obvious pick is the Persona 5 fanfic, why? It the only one that a lot of people are expecting and God Eater, because that's actually a favorite of mine.

I really wanted to keep the MCU fic going but... I think I'm not living up to what people really want, I think I might fail to meet their expectations and after watching Avengers Endgame, I realized the flaws on my story, more than I actually wanted to accept. I want to write something good, something that you all want to look forward to it and I found myself scared to not meet those expectations.

I know, it's a fanfic, sure, but... the reason I always do fanfics about Original Characters is that I want to write an original story myself. I admit I put myself in this mess. Creating story after story because of the hype was not the best thing to do. That and people not giving me a lot of reasons to keep writing a story that nobody is reading, sometimes I think that I'm wasting my time...

That would be that. The reason I'm not around is time and I can only focus on TWO stories. For now, Persona 5 stand first on my list and that would be the one I'll be focusing most of the time, God Eater being second. If I happen to finish one of them quickly then probably I'll go for the rest... Or that's what I'll like to say. It all depends on what will happen to my time, who knows.

I want you all to know that I appreciate the support you all have been giving me, the goods, the bads, the... insults (for some reason), and the fanboys that trashed on a couple of my old stories. I really love to be part of all of these fandoms and the stories and fics that people create. It's beautiful to look at, yeah, even the weird ones, we all at one point read those... Still, it doesn't matter the kind of content, the creator put his/her love and effort into these stories and you have to respect the people that create content for your entertainment, for free, spending time writing a story people will love, expecting nothing in return but words of praise and constructive criticism, to be better, to deliver something better.

When I first started, I was clueless, but now I've come to know a lot and appreciate more the fanfictions. And the best part is those fans that really get involved in your story, those you come to think of as "fans" or "friends".

I'll finish here before rambling about things.

I want you all to message me about this. I want to know if any of you (besides the followers of Persona 5 fanfic) are interested in me keep writing the other stories. If there's decent feedback then I will do my best to finish with Persona 5 or God Eater and focus on the rest. Please, I want to know what do you think about the story you are following and if you want me to continue it. If there are not enough people that reply, then I'll take that as a no and stop, those stories will not be continued. It sound rough, but I do want to know how much people care about these stories.

One last thing. If you really want me to keep writing the MCU fanfic, then let me know what you would like to see and please... I want criticism. I feel like nobody actually gives me a good critic of the story so far. I want to deliver something good.

Anyway, that's all. I hope I get some replies. I'm sorry for the lack of content, but it's also my fault for creating a lot of fics. See you all later and again, thank you all for the support.

 _ **-The Reaper Only**_


	13. Feeling better

_**So, about the Fanfics. I've come up with a schedule and I will focus on only four fanfics. The rest are done for, forget about them.  
Look, I'll update each Tuesday and I will focus on only one fic per week. The order will be this (It's actually in order from longest to shortest, except the last two):  
**_

 _ **-Our Lives Will Change Forever  
-The Jester of the Family  
-Persona: The Shadow Hunters  
-The True Eater of Gods**_

 _ **A Fanfic per week. I know it will take time for your favorite fics to come out, but I'm working to deliver them earlier. As soon as I finish a chapter I jump to the other, using my free time to finish them. For example, If I have a new chapter of p5 fanfic and at the same time I have p4 fanfic already done, I will update those two stories the same day and the next week I'll update the next on the list and so on. Of course, it will take a couple of weeks until I'll get used to the schedule, but it will work.**_

 _ **This chapter is not as long as I was expected, but it fulfill its purpose on building Yu and Azami's relationship as well as Tamara's upcoming arc. so I think it's fine. Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: Feeling better**_

In the entrance of the TV World, everyone sat down and took a break from what just happen, especially Yu and Azami. She was unconscious, Yu had to carry her to the entrance and it proves to be more difficult than he was expecting because he had never carried an unconscious person, on top of that, she was heavier than she look. Once in the entrance everyone was quiet, nobody said a single word at all. They all were tired and didn't even want to take another step. Yosuke stare at Azami who was sleeping on the floor, he still couldn't believe that Azami's Shadow was that terrifying, it remind him of his own Shadow a little bit, but more messed up. Chie stare at the floor, in silence. Teddie sit away from them, except for Tamara who sits next to him.

"So... What a day, huh?" Tamara asks to light up the mood. "It was... challenging..."

"... I don't know if I would use that word..." Said Yosuke. "Sure... It was a long day and the first thing I want to do after I go back home is going right to my bed and sleep"

"Same here" Said Chie. "I feel like I'm going to fall at any second now. That Shadow caught me by surprise"

"It caught everyone by surprise," Said Teddie. "Azami was hiding her true self, avoiding it and hurting herself. No surprise that her Shadow was this violent toward her"

"So... she was that kind of girl, huh?" Yosuke asks and Yu look right at him. "I don't know what happened exactly, but I sure know that I don't want to know the details... at least not now"

"The best thing we can do is to let her rest" Said Yu. "Meanwhile, we have to focus on Yukiko. She's still in that castle"

"I haven't forgotted about her" Said Yosuke. "I just hope we all are in our best condition for tomorrow. I don't want her to stay in here for too long"

"We won't!" Said Chie as she struggle to stand up. "We will come back tomorrow and save her! No matter what!"

"Ju-Just take it easy" Said Tamara. "If we rush in, we'll end up dead for sure. Unlike you all, I can't summon a Persona" She then stare at Teddie. "At least I'm not the only one that's left behind"

"At least you know how to defend yourself" Said Teddie. "I'm not made for battle"

"True, Yu poke him and he fall to the ground" Yosuke explained. "I mean, he can't fight. He has no weight... he's hollow"

"Yeah, I remember you saying that... It still intrigues me" Tamara look at Teddie with intrigue. "I have a lot of questions about that... But that can wait until we get Yukiko out of her predicament"

At that moment Azami blinked and move around. She woke up, feeling sore and grabbing her head in pain. She whines a little before sitting and rub her eyes. Azami look at everyone in front of her and her firsts words weren't the ones they were expecting.

"... I want to go home Yu..." She said with a tired expression. "I really... need to go back now..."

"It's fine, Azami. You are not in danger now" Said Yu, trying to calm her down.

"It's not that... I... I want to really take something out of my chest and..." Azami sigh. "Let's just go back. I can't wait any longer" She stand up, but as quickly as she stood, her legs give in and make her fall to her knees. Yu, and Yosuke, catch her before her face hit the floor.

"T-Take it easy. We were waiting for you to wake up. We'll go back now" He explained. Azami, not saying a single word, stare at Yosuke, emotionless. She then look down.

" _Th-Thanks..._ " She whispers. " _...For what you all did..._ " Yosuke hear her thanks and smile. He and Yu carry her to the TVs. Yosuke sticks his hand on the screen, after that his face to see if there was nobody around to call any unwanted attention. The store was empty, just like usual.

"Good, there's nobody around. Let's get her out of here" He said tho Yu and he nodded. "Listen, we'll be the first on going back. You two follow us right after we are out" Said Yosuke to Chie and Tamara. "We'll come back tomorrow, Teddie"

"Sure, I'll be here waiting for you all" He said. His voice had a sad tone in that last sentence, nobody notices it besides Tamara. Once Yu and Yosuke took Azami out of the TV World, Chie follow them, leaving Tamara behind. She took something out of her pocket and walk to Teddie.

"Hey... don't be so sad, we'll come back tomorrow. I promise" She smile at him. She kneel in front of him and show him what she have in her hand. A keychain with a little wooden doll. "This was a gift from my uncle... I'll give it to you. That way you won't feel too lonely"

"Is this... a doll?" He asks as he examine the little doll.

"Yes, a doll with a little surprise inside of it. Open it and you'll see" She said as she walk to the TV. The screen turns white as Yu extends his hand to reach for her. "See you tomorrow" She grabs Yu's hand and go back to the real world. Teddie stood there, all by himself once again. He stare at the doll and twist it, opening the doll right in half. To his surprise, there was another doll inside of it. Teddie didn't knew, but Tamara give him a Matryoshka doll.

"Hmm... Beary interesting..." Teddie smile. "I'll make a gift for her too"

Meanwhile, on the other side, Yu and Yosuke take Azami to the Food Court. She, slowly, start walking on her own, refusing their help. She breathes heavily and sits down for a moment. Chie and Tamara arrive shortly and they all leave Junes. They stay together until they arrive at an intersection where they had to split. Until that moment, nobody said a thing, it was a long day and all they wanted is to go back home and rest. Yosuke took a deep breath and speak to everyone.

"Alright... from tomorrow on, we'll go to that world as much as we can after school to save Yukiko... That includes days off" He said and nobody complains or was against that idea. There was someone's life in danger, they couldn't simply ignore that. "Okay. Let's all get some rest for today so we're ready for tomorrow... Also, don't forget to check the weather forecast. It gets foggy after a lot of rain, so let's keep an eye out"

"I saw the weather forecast this morning" Said Tamara. "There's no sign of any rain coming anytime soon"

"That's good, but we can't mess around. We need to end this quickly" Said Yu. "So... our home is this way" He points at the street in front of him. "See you all tomorrow" He walk away, but Azami stood there for a moment. "Azami, let's go"

"Yeah... just..." She turns to the group. She gulped and had a hard time to express herself, but manage to say how she felt. "... Thank you... I can't... express how ...grateful I am that you all help me when I need it the most" She said tiredly and avoiding eye contact with any of them. She was ashamed and nervous. "I... I owe you one... I really do"

"There no need for that" Said Yosuke. "We couldn't just leave you with your Shadow"

"Yeah... I mean..." Chie sigh. "You had an awful side, that's for sure. I was scared of how aggressive it was... but I'm glad that you stood up and face it. I know it's hard... it happened to me today too... but you were braver and I wish I was like that when I face my Shadow"

"Just take it easy, Azami" Said Tamara. "And... if you really need to talk with someone, we are all here for you"

"... I... I thought you'll judge me for what I was... For what I did to myself" She said as she grab one of her arms. Under the sleeves, her skin had a lot of scars, self-inflicted wounds...

"I won't deny that what your Shadow said is making me wary about you, but I can see that you are going through a transition. As long as you have Yu, everything is going to be alright" Said Yosuke. "You have us all too and I trust that you have our back... If you decided to help us"

"... Yes..." She said. "I'll help you out..." Azami smile. It was a tiring, yet grateful smile. "See you all tomorrow then..." She turn around and walks away. Yu walk next to her.

"Are you... feeling better?" He asks.

"Not yet, I still need to do something..."

* * *

Tamara arrive at home shortly after saying goodbye to the group. She stood in front of the door, debating if she should even enter. She sighs and decides to open the door of her house very slowly, she then proceeds to look around to confirm if there was anybody at home. Just as she expected, her father was in the living room, typing in his laptop, looking directly at the screen, ignoring his surroundings. Tamara goes inside and slowly close the door. She took off her shoes and walk to her room, but her father speaks to her.

" _Eto ty tamara?_ (Is that you, Tamara?)" He speaks in Russian. She sighs and answers his question.

"Yes, Father" She answers. "I was with some friends at Junes" Her father didn't speak right away, he took his time and when he did, Tamara expect the same answer as always.

" _ya vizhu_ (I see)" He didn't speak Japanese in the entire conversation and neither looks away from his laptop, he kept typing, like if he was a machine. "Tamara..."

"Yes?"

"... How many times I have to tell you?" He finally speak in Japanese, but it wasn't a good thing. He only speak in that language when he's angry. "No Japanese inside the house unless you brought someone with you"

"..." Tamara stay quiet for a brief moment until she replied. "da otets (Yes, Father)"

". _.. Ty mozhesh' uyti seychas_ (You can leave now)" He allows her to go back to her room and she did. She went back to her room and locked the door. She sigh and fall to her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her room was full of posters covering the walls, posters of movies, TV show and everything related to the supernatural or science fiction. She even had a poster on the ceiling, showing a UFO. Tamara rolls around in her bed and face the window, watching the dark, almost starless, sky. Tamara had a lot of papers lying around on the floor of her bedroom and her desk, even on top of her crappy TV. Her room was a mess, but she didn't care because while it was a mess, she knew where everything was and she kinda likes it this way.

" _... For a moment I forgot what is like to go back home_ " She whispers. " _I kinda want to go back to the TV World now..._ " She sits up and stare at her TV. It wasn't that huge for her to go inside, but it was big enough for her to stick her head inside... If she had that power, which she doesn't, she would jump right in without a doubt. "How is that possible? How are they are able to travel to that world? and Why? Is there something greater that I'm missing? I want answers... I need them... But at the same time I wish I don't... Ignorance is bliss, but also a curse"

* * *

Later that evening, Yu and Azami sit down with Nanako and Dojima to have a family dinner. When Yu and Azami arrive at home earlier that day, Dojima hasn't come back yet and Nanako was watching TV as always. Azami took that chance to take a really long bath and as she sits in the bathtub, she look down at her arms and her body, thinking about her life so far and the chooses she made, the good ones, the bad ones and the stupid ones. She regrets being the way she was and now she was coming to terms with her consequences and accept her punishment... She now feels better with herself, but it wasn't enough, she still need to talk with someone. As she walks out of the bathroom, wearing a plain long sleeves white shirt and long pants, she saw Dojima arriving with food. In silence, they had dinner together. Nobody said a word and the only sound was coming from the TV. The News were on as always because there wasn't anything else to see.

" _That's all for world news tonight,_ " Said the Announcer. " _Coming up next, the local news..._ "

"..." Dojima was quiet, with a stern expression on his face. He look at Yu. "Hey. Mind if I ask something?" When he speak, Yu and Azami stop eating, almost knowing what he wanted to talk about. Nanako watches the TV, not paying attention to her father's question.

"Sure" Said Yu with calm. "What is it?"

"... You aren't getting involved with any strange business, are you...?" He asks with a serious, and nervous, tone. Yu look at him in the eyes and answers.

"Of course not" He said. "Ask Azami" He point at her and Dojima then look at Azami. She simply sighs.

"If he was involved in something weird, I would know. I'm with him almost 24 hours a day" She said with a tired tone. "If he gets dragged into something it would be a pain to deal with"

"..." He stare at Azami, noticing something about her. He dismisses it quickly. "Anyway... What happened at the station this afternoon... it's still bothering me. Is there anything you're not telling me?"

"Please, Uncle. It was an stupidity and it wasn't even his fault, Yosuke brought those weapons because he thought they were cool. Just let it go already" She said it almost like an order, almost as she was trying not to yell. "Yu did nothing wrong"

"Are you absolutely sure?" He asks, almost as he was interrogating her.

"... Are you seriously asking that question? You know what my answer is" They both stare at each other. At this point, Azami only wanted to have a calm evening and without thinking, she give Dojima a piece of her mind. "It's been a long day, Uncle, and to be quite honest. I'm not in the mood for this or any of your talks so do me a favor and do the interrogations at works, we are having dinner!" She almost yell and not only Dojima, but Nanako and even Yu look at her in disbelief.

"..." Dojima look down, almost like a kid that was scolded by a parent. "... I'm sorry... Believe me, I do feel bad that I've been too caught up with work for all of us to have time to talk. Not only that, but I should be keeping an eye on you two, but I'm too busy"

"It's fine, just... Don't worry too much. Nothing bad is happening, it was just something stupid that happened" Azami sigh and they both keep quiet. Nanako look at both of them, puzzled.

"What's wrong? Are you fighting?" She asks and that caught everyone by surprise.

"Huh? No. We were just talking" Said Azami. The room was filled with silence again and lasted for a while, even after dinner has ended. Shortly after that, Azami walk to Dojima and talk to him, almost as a whisper. "... Uncle... Can we... talk about something?"

"Talk?" Dojima ask with eyes wide open. "Is something wrong?"

"Outside... Please... It's important" Dojima, without saying a word, follow Azami outside. As they walk out, Azami rub her hands together, she was a little nervous.

"You look very serious, Azami" He said. "It has to do with what happen today?"

"Not really, it's just... it's just that I've been hiding something and I want to confess it" Dojima look at her, confused but also a little afraid of the secret she was about to confess. Azami took a deep breath before talking. "Do you remember when mom told you about... you know"

"Oh right, when you try to... kill yourself" Dojima didn't want to say it out loud but there weren't any other words to describe it. It sound wrong, depressing even, but it was real.

"Yes... a couple of weeks later... after that... I did it again" She said with pain and feel her throat going dry.

"What!?" Azami show him her arms full of scars. Dojima immediately reacted as Azami expect him to react, scared and angry. "Oh my god, Azami! How could you do this to yourself!?"

"I-I... it was wrong. I realize it later when I was cutting myself. I hated myself for this, I did something stupid so I try to stop. It was hard but I did it... I stop"

"Why are you telling me this? Why now?" Dojima ask and Azami make an excuse. She couldn't tell him that her Shadow was the reason she was revealing this. She couldn't tell him about the other world, she couldn't tell him the truth.

"Yu saw them... I was in the bathroom, looking myself in the mirror. I didn't have my shirt on, Yu come in without knocking and saw them. He freaked out and I told him everything. It's better if I'm telling you now so you won't find it out later... You will find them eventually, you will see them so I'm confessing now and it pains me as much as when I harm myself... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry to be such a stupid"

"... Your parents know this?"

"No... I was going to call them later and let them know"

"... Azami. I know is hard but-"

"No... you don't know!" Azami yell and her voice could be heard in the whole street. Yu and Nanako hear her, but none of them move, they stay inside, hearing Azami. "All that people looking down at you, treating you like a ghost, making you feel like someone that's not worth their attention... they humiliated me. I... I'm the only one to blame to get myself into that kind of situation and yet I keep telling myself I did nothing wrong when in reality it was always my fault... Uncle... I just want it to end" Dojima just stay there for a while, looking at Azami that by this point was crying in silence. It somewhat broke his heart seeing his niece, the little girl he barely saw in the past now turn into a teenage girl that is struggling with her own insecurities. He walk to her and hug her. Azami wasn't expecting a hug, not from him. She didn't complain, she hug him back and more tear comes out from her eyes. She didn't knew it, but she really needed that hug.

"Sorry... I barely know how to deal with this situation... damn I barely have time to take care of Nanako. When your mother told me what you did... I didn't know how to react. I got worried but not enough to leave my home and go to visit you at the hospital. And your parents working every time didn't make it easy for you..." Dojima sigh and push her away gently. "You stop hurting yourself?"

"Yes... if you don't believe me is okay..."

"I believe you," He said "If you come here and tell me all this, it means that you are taking responsibility for your actions. It's true that you did this but you regret it and you are trying to move on. To face life again, this serves you as an experience" Dojima smile at her "Life is hard but it's also beautiful, don't throw it away because of the others. You shouldn't care what others think or say about you"

"..."

"Go wash your face and go to bed, it's late"

"Y-Yes" Azami open the front door, but before going in, she turn to see her uncle to the eyes. "Uncle... thanks... for hearing me out..."

"You are welcome, Azami"

Later that night, Azami sit in the corner of the room with her guitar. She didn't plan on playing a song, but her hands move to the strings, touching them gently. Yu sit on the sofa and watch her in silence, waiting for her to say something. He waits patiently until Azami look up at him.

"You know... I miss my computer" She said out of nowhere. "... but not as much as I thought I would. As long as I have my guitar I won't get bored"

"... Are you planning on joining the Music Club?"

"No, I don't plan on joining any club at all... At least not now. I'm going to take some time to think about what I want to do and how I want to do it... For now, I think I want to play the guitar on my own"

"Good..." He said and he didn't know what else to say. "Hey-"

"Thank you" Azami interrupt him immediately. "Thank you... for not giving up on me" Azami look at him in the eyes. "I couldn't ask for a better brother... Damn, I can't even imagine myself without a brother or a sister, it's weird"

"..."

"I... I'll do my best. From now on, I will be better" Azami smile. This smile was bigger, grateful and even more colorful than Yu was used to. She was really grateful and was now feeling better with herself. As she smiles, Yu feel something strange. Everything around him stop and he saw the Jester Arcana floating on top of Azami's head. It was broken but slowly repair itself and start shining while a small string connects with Yu. He then hear a voice inside his head.

 ** _I am Thou... Thou art I..._**

 ** _Thou hast reconnected to an old, forgotten, bond..._**

 ** _It bring thee closer to the truth..._**

 ** _Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Jester Arcana..._**

The card quickly fade away and everything returned to normal, like nothing has happened. Azami's smile disappear as she blink repeatedly. She look around and then at Yu.

"Hey... I just... feel something weird..." As she said that, Yu's eyes widen.

" _Did she just... saw the same thing I did?_ " He thought. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"I... don't know. I think I just saw something floating on top of your head. Like a card or something..." She said and Yu start to panic a little. "It must be nothing. Maybe I'm seeing things" Azami quickly dismiss it. She stand up and leave her guitar in the corner. "It's late so I'll go to sleep. What are you going to do?"

"I... I'll go to sleep to" He said and prepare his futon in silence, Azami did it as well. Once everything was in place, Yu turn off the light and lay down in the futon. He didn't close his eyes yet, he found himself staring at the ceiling, thinking about what Azami just said to him. " _Did she really saw my Arcana? Can she...? No, it can't be... That can't be. I have to talk to Igor about this. I need answers now_ " He thought. He was too focused on his thoughts that he didn't saw Azami moving her futon right next to his. Once he notices it, he look at Azami that was near him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just... I don't feel like sleeping on the other side of the room today. You don't mind, don't you?"

"... No, I don't"

"Besides, I'm not getting in your futon. Don't worry" She said look at the ceiling, just like Yu was doing. "... Remember that day?"

"... What day?"

"The day we sleep together in the same bed because you were scared of the storm" She said and Yu chuckled. It was a day he wouldn't forget. He used to be scared of a lot of things.

"I won't forget that day" He then look at Azami. "You said that you'll protect me of the storm" Azami blush a little, remembering the sweet yet embarrassing moment.

"... W-Well, I say it to calm you down. I had to assume my role as the big sister" Azami look away. "Don't go telling your friends about that. I don't want them to get the wrong idea"

"I won't. That's our secret"

"Heh, I wouldn't call that a secret... Now a secret would be the time you piss your pants in that birthday party and you make me promise to not tell everyone about that. I can't believe I had to get you a pair of pants while you lock yourself in that bathroom" Azami laugh and Yu stare at her.

"That wasn't funny" He said with a poker face.

"Come on, it was really funny... for me"

"Hehe... I guess..." Both of them laugh quietly while they look at the ceiling. Azami scratches her arms a little and Yu caught a glimpse of her scars. Looking at them wasn't easy for him and he couldn't imagine the pain she had to go through.

"... Hey, Yu... Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think... this thing, this "case", can be solved? The way I see, it's too much for us to find the truth"

"... We'll find it. The truth is out there, we will find it and solve this mystery"

* * *

 _ **I hope you like it! See you in a couple of weeks! :D**_


	14. Jester's Starting Point

_**You won't believe the amount of fog that appear last week. Every single day fog appear at night at didn't leave until noon. I fear that a dead body might appear suddenly the next day hahahahaha. But seriously, it was so annoying. Not only that, Winter hit me really hard, I'm sick XD but that doesn't stop me from going to work and writing... unless my finger froze, then we have a problem XD**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Jester's Starting Point**_

Yu slowly open his eyes and was blinded by the blue light of the Velvet Room. He blinked rapidly for his vision to adjust. He met Igor's bloodshot eyes, next to him at his left was Margaret, she was smiling at him and at Igor's right was Marie, she looked uninterested and not very happy to be there like expected. Yu was mildly confused until he realized he fall sleep next to Azami not too long ago. Igor didn't lose any time to spoke to Yu.

"It's so nice to see you again and so soon on top of that" He said with his permanent grin. "So much happened in so short amount of time and yet you manage to save two lives, one of them being your own sister's life... In more ways than one"

"Wh-What do you mean by that?" He asks nervously.

"You save your sister's life and repair your broken bond. Not only that, but you guide her to take the very first step that will lead her to her very own journey in life" Margaret explains. "Still, for her to truly take her first step, you need to guide her further. She will depend on you, just like you will depend on her. Both of you need each other to face the upcoming danger you will be facing"

"When you said " _Journey_ ". Does that mean she will go through this room too?" He asks and looks around. "Or is she here already?" Margaret laughs a little at Yu's confusion.

"No, she won't be part of the Velvet Room"

"This doesn't mean her Journey will be like yours," Said Igor.

"B-But, when our bond was restored, I think she was able to see my Arcana, just like when I see Yosuke's Arcana when our Social Link started" He explains and Igor's smile grow bigger. Margaret on the other side was surprised and Marie looks at Yu, slightly curious.

"It seems to me that your sister has a certain potential within her. It might not be as strong as yours, but she might be able to summon another Persona, just like you" Igor keep the explanation simple, while Margaret opens her Compendium and show Yu and Azami's link. Their bond was shining. "It seems your bond with her not only benefits you, but her as well"

"Is that even possible?"

"The Jester Arcana hold potential hidden within itself. Just like the Fool Arcana, it's empty, but hold infinite possibilities... It just that the Jester can't harness that power the same way a Fool can. Do not worry about her in that regard. Keep walking forward, with your heart as your guide. Travel the fog to reach the truth. We, like we always have done, will support you and provide you with all the help you might need from us. When you have doubts, or you are unsure of what to do next, do not hesitate to come here. We will be waiting for you"

"Thanks" Yu said, grateful of having this kind of support. Of course, he wanted to know "why". Why are they helping him of all people? He feels like he will get his answer later down the line, Igor doesn't look like the kind of person that would give him all the answers. He wants him to come up with those answers himself. Yu slowly close his eyes and fall asleep once again...

* * *

 ** _4/18 Monday (Early Morning)_**

Tamara slowly open her eyes and the light coming from her window almost blind her. She rolled around and place her hand on top of the alarm clock. She waited a few seconds and the alarm went off. She quickly pushes the button to turn it off. She didn't knew why, but she always wakes up minutes, if not seconds, before her alarm. Tamara slowly raises up and massage her forehead, trying her best to fully wake up. She stretches a little bit before getting dressed and go down the stairs to make her own breakfast. Once again, she was met with the silence and loneliness of her house, she was alone, like always. Her parents leave really early so she had to prepare her own breakfast every single day, wake up earlier to clean a little and leave everything in conditions for when her parents come back. She heads to the kitchen, but stopped midway. She was thinking of preparing coffee, but today she didn't feel like making anything. She was being lazy, so instead, she makes tea. It was quicker to make and instead of toasted bread, she just grab a slice of bread and eat it. She was alone, she could do whatever she wanted to, but that didn't make her happy, quite the opposite actually.

The kitchen face the living room and she could see the TV on the other side of the room. She could see her own reflection on the screen and she hate it. She was looking at the hard and boring reality of her life. She was alone.

" _I hate this silence,_ " She thought. " _I can't wait to get out of here... At least I'm wanted outside, not like here_ "

After she finishes her " _Breakfast_ ". She prepares to leave. She takes a look at herself in the mirror, making sure everything was in order. After everything was ready she almost runs to the door, even though she was in no hurry, she was going to arrive in time, just like always, her perfect schedule was in no danger whatsoever, not that she care if she make it in time or not. She take her keys and leaves in silence, deep down wishing for her house to not be so quiet, wishing for someone to tell her " _Have a nice day_ " or " _Be careful in the street_ ", some kind of appreciation... But she barely hear those words from her parents.

* * *

Yu wakes up and the first thing he saw was Azami right next to him. She was sleeping peacefully very close to him, but unlike the moment he fall sleep, she was actually hugging him. He was surprised by the position he was in, but it was no reason to panic, instead, he sighs and tries to break free from her. He slightly shake her off and it only took that for her to move around. " _That was easier than I thought,_ " He thought and stand up. He stretches a little bit and Azami wakes up shortly after. She rub her eyes and saw Yu stretching.

"Good Morning," She said while rubbing her eyes. "Ugh, why I have to wake up so early? I wish I could sleep more"

"You are not the only one. I feel like I didn't sleep enough" He said. "How are you feeling? With you know..." He asks and Azami stands up. She understood that he was referring to the fight and what took place yesterday in the TV World.

"I'm... actually better" Azami took a deep breath. "It's like, I'm lighter. Like all the tension and worries just leave my body"

"That's good to hear"

"Yu, I wanted to ask you something. Now that I have a... Persona. I can get inside a TV without problems, right?"

"Yosuke did it, so you can do it too" He said.

"Good... It's still weird though"

Yu get out of the room for a moment and let Azami get change. After she was ready, he went inside and change his clothes. After he was done, he went down the stair, Azami was already there, helping Nanako with the breakfast. The three of them had breakfast and went to school together. Yu and Azami walk with Nanako to the Samegawa River and go separate ways. They walk in silence to school and before they arrive, Yu speak up.

"After school, we'll most likely have to jump into the TV World again. Are you sure you really want to go?" He was clearly a little worried, but Azami looks somewhat determined.

"I owe you for what you did for me," She said. "I will help you, Yu. I promise... Besides, if something happens to you I'll never forgive myself" She looked away from him. "I have to look after you, not the other way around"

"Hahaha, don't tell me you are blushing" He chuckled and Azami shrug.

"I'm not. I'm just worried, that's all" She was having a hard time to express how worried she was about Yu's safety, even her own safety. She was nervous. "But that's not important. What really matters is that a girl is trapped in that world and she needs all the help she can get"

"We'll save her, no matter what. Thanks, Azami"

"No, thanks to you, Yu"

They arrive at the school and Yu went right to his classroom. Azami look at him go, she stood in the hallway for a couple of minutes and then walk to her own classroom. In the inside, she was nervous about what will happen in the TV World, but she's trying to not think about that and focus on her studies now. She walks inside the classroom and spots Tamara sitting by herself in her desk, the classroom was almost empty, her classmates are slowly arriving, for the look of it, most of them might arrive late today. Azami approaches her, Tamara looks up from the notebook she was writing in. Azami takes a quick look and didn't understand a thing of what she was writing, everything was in Russian.

"Oh! Azami, are you feeling better?" Tamara asks with concern. "You looked really tired yesterday"

"I'm better, thanks for asking... and... Thanks for not abandoning me yesterday, all of you"

"We weren't going to leave you behind. That's unthinkable" Tamara close her notebook, stopping Azami from looking at it. "I'm glad you are better now, but don't push yourself too hard. I really mean it"

"Th-Thanks" Azami wasn't expecting Tamara to be worried about her, at least not that much. It looked out of character for her, then again, she feels a little out of character as well. Facing her Shadow did change her a little bit. "Le-Let's do our best... I guess?" She said and Tamara chuckled. "Wh-What's so funny?"

"I can see your change now. Looks like I was right" She answer, but Azami was more confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I believe that the moment you face your Shadow and gain a Persona, your attitude change drastically or little by little will evolve" She explains. "You come to terms with who you are. If Shadows are our true selves, then by accepting that fact and coming to term with it will grant you a Persona, meaning that you accept yourself the way you are. Still, it's weird that all this is happening. I'm really curious about why Shadows and Personas exist, what are the rules of that world and how and why does exist, who create it, has been there from the very beginning?" Tamara start rambling quietly to not get attention from her classmates.

"You really are a curious one, huh"

"What can I say? I love mystery" Tamara quickly look at Azami's arms and signal her to her closer. "Hey" Azami get closer and bow a litte so Tamara can whisper to her. "Don't worry about those scars. I'm not telling anyone. Also, you should wear long sleeves during Summer if you don't want anyone to spot them"

"Thanks, I'll make sure to get one for later"

"Good. Listen, as soon school's over we should go to see Yosuke and the others"

Meanwhile, in Yu's classroom, he and Yosuke sit down and discuss yesterday's events. Yosuke didn't wait to point out how difficult was for him to go against two powerful Shadows, one after the other. It wasn't a complain, but it almost sounded like he was doing just that.

"Yesterday was a nightmare indeed," Said Yu. "Still, it was a fight we manage to overcome... A victory, and we should be glad that we manage to succeed"

"You think I'm not happy? I am" Yosuke sit on top of his desk while Yu sit normally. "We save Chie from her Shadow, Azami as well. Speaking of which, is she alright?"

"Better than ever" He answered. "She told me she'll come with us today. Apparently, she really feels like she owe us. I don't like that, but if she's good with it, then I think it's fine. Besides, we need all the help we can get. That world is no joke, it's really dangerous"

"You don't have to tell me twice... I hope Yukiko is fine. I want school to be over and go right to that world. I won't forgive myself if I let someone else die in that world... Just like what happen to Saki-senpai" Yosuke look down, he was getting a little depressed so Yu quickly change the subject and ask him about Chie. He shakes his head, he didn't know if she was going to school. They barely talk to each other.

"To be honest, I don't think she'll come today. Still, I can't say I'm not worried about her" Said Yosuke. "Too much stuff happened yesterday, a lot of things. I hope she's back to her usual self..."

"I'm sure she will" He said.

Speaking of the Devil, the classroom door open and Chie suddenly appear. Her eyes quickly wander around the room, as soon she saw Yu and Yosuke, she looks down a little bit. She walks to them in silence and greets them like if nothing ever happens.

"Oh, mornin'" She said. Yu and Yosuke look at each others, confused and not knowing what to say or do about her.

"Di-Did you sleep well?" Yu asks.

"Yep, I was out cold until this morning," She said with a smile, but quickly that smile disappear. She suddenly felt nervous and quickly speak up. "Um... Thanks for everything yesterday" She thanks them, which none of them were expecting. "It's kinda embarrassing, ya know? You two were right there to see my hidden feelings and all..."

"Don't sweat it" Said Yosuke and Chie nodded. "I've been there too"

"So... the same thing happened to Yosuke right?" She asks Yu and he nodded. "Soooo... what was it like?"

"Wh-Why are you asking him?" Yosuke seems a little offended but also nervous.

"It was... Terrifying" Said Yu with his usual blank expression. "But a little goofy too"

"H-Hey! Stop it!" Yosuke sigh. "How about we don't talk about our Shadows from now on... Wait, that reminds me, Nothing happen to you when you awaken your Persona" Yosuke look at him and start thinking. "Hmmm, could that be because you've got nothing to hide?"

"Well, it's a possibility," He said. "I actually don't know"

"So nothing happen to you, huh" Said Chie. "I gotta agree that you seem like a pretty open guy. There's a funny air about you"

"F-Funny?" Yu thought. "That's the first time I hear that"

"I dunno, I guess that's what draws people to you, or something like that"

"Was that a compliment of some sorts?"

"Yes, it was a compliment" Chie smile at him. "Anyways, what's most important right now is to rescue Yukiko. I'm dead set on coming. Remember... You promised"

"Yes, we were just talking about that. We'll go right after school, all of us, no matter what" Said Yosuke.

"So, I assume Azami is joining us" Chie look at Yu and he nodded. "Good... Tamara too, isn't she?"

"At this point, I can't say no to her. Besides, she seems capable of avoiding danger as long she stay behind with Teddie" Yosuke explains. At that moment the bell ringed, Yosuke then panic a little bit. "Oh crap! I still haven't gone to the bathroom! I'll be right back!" As he said that, he run away from the classroom.

"... He had plenty of time to go to the bathroom" Yu whispers.

"Hey..." Chie got Yu's attention. "Th-Thanks for saving me... Yosuke's cool and all, but... There really is something different about you. I feel like you won't let me down"

"Thanks... I try to not let anyone down" Yu look down at his hands. "There was a time when I felt useless and I hated to feel like that. That's why, even though I don't look like it, I care and try to do my best to not let anyone down. You can count on me on whatever you need"

"It's good to hear that, Yu" Chie smile and everything stopped around them. Yu blinked and saw a card forming on top of Chie's head. The voice inside his head speak up as soon the card appear completely.

 **Thou art I... And I am thou...**  
 **Thou hast established a new bond...**

 **It brings thee closer to the truth...**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when creating**  
 **Personas of the Chariot Arcana...**

The voice slowly fade away and the card as well. Everything quickly turn back to normal. Yu quickly come to realize that he had Yosuke's contact information, but not Chie's. He took out his phone.

"Hey, Chie, we should have each other's contact, for the investigation and in case we need to talk. I already have Yosuke's"

"Oh, right! Give me a sec" Chie takes out her phone and they exchange cell numbers. "From now on we have to be careful of the fog that sets in after the rain, right? Let's save her before that happens!"

"Don't worry, if everything goes well, we might save her today. We need to prepare before going, who knows what could happen inside that castle"

"I agree, let's be careful"


	15. Broken Russian Doll (Part 1)

**_I didn't want it to be a two-part chapter, but here I am, doing it anyway. I'll be honest, I had some rough time at work, that's why I didn't update yesterday. God, I'm starting to hate my boss. Sometimes I'm thinking about not showing up at all, but I need the money :P Anyway, sorry for it being short I promise next one will be longer because that was the original idea. This chapter was going to be a long one. Well, see you around :D_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13: Broken Russian Doll (Part 1)_**

 _Sitting right in front of the old TV of her living room, Tamara stares with wide eyes at an old movie in black and white that the TV was broadcasting. The nine-year-old girl smiles a little when a certain creature appears on the screen, a giant ant. She was watching "Them!", an American movie from the '50s. Tamara didn't find the monster of the film scary, but interesting. Sure, it was just a giant ant, but she found it more interesting than a monster she had never seen before. While she looks at the TV, she could hear her parents arguing. She slowly lowers the volume of the TV to hear their screams. She was used to it but for some reason, she thought that this time it would be worse than before. They were yelling at each other in Russian so Tamara picks up what they were yelling about really quickly._

 _"Can't you even look at me when I'm talking to you?!" Tamara's mother yell. Tamara slowly stand up and walk to the kitchen, where they were fighting. She take a look and saw her mother really angry, yelling while her father just sit on the chair, looking down. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"_

 _"... I have nothing to talk with you" He said. Tamara's mother slap her husband so hard that the sound of her hand echoed in the whole house._

 _"Look at you, Dmitri. You are not even caring about that slap... Could it be that you don't care anymore?"_

 _"You want me to yell it?!" Dmitri stands up and yell. "Yes! I don't care! Goddammit, Saya. Do you think that I care about your whining? I have more important things to do. I have a job to take care of! I'm the one that brings the money while you just stay here, doing nothing! Do you want to talk about not caring? You can't even take care of Tamara! You don't even pay any attention to her!"_

 _"Why should I do that?! That brat is spending all her time staring at that stupid box you call TV! As long she's quiet it's fine!"_

 _"That's not how thing work!"_

 _"It works for me! You know what I think of her!"_

 _"Oh come on! We were over this already!"_

 _"I didn't wanted that girl!" Saya yell and Tamara gasped. "I didn't even wanted a kid... It's all your fault!"_

 _"Mine?! You were the one that didn't-" "Mama?" Tamara step in, interrupting her father's rant. The two adults look at Tamara who was at the edge of crying. Her eyes look at her mother for answers but Saya look at Tamara with hatred. "Mama, is that true?"_

 _"... Leave, Tamara" Said Saya as her hatred build up._

 _"B-But!"_

 _"I said leave!" She yells, quickly grabs the flower vase (made out of glass) that was on the table and throw it at her. The vase hit her in the head and Tamara falls to the floor. Saya didn't stop there and kick her own daughter. "Why do you have to be like that?!"_

 _"Saya, stop that!"_

 _As Dmitri stop Saya, Tamara lay on the floor looking at them in shock. She was young to understand what they were arguing about but right after that day, she understood what her mother think about her and what her father really care about. After this, Tamara avoids her mother as if she was a plague or a monster. The atmosphere in the house was slowly getting heavier and a couple of years later, nobody would look at each other again, except for Tamara and her father..._

* * *

Shortly after school everyone gathers in Junes, prepared to go and rescue Yukiko. While everyone leave behind their backpacks, Tamara was taking her's to the TV World because she insists on taking notes and because she doesn't like the thought of leaving her belongings behind, even though she knew they'll leave them in the office of the Electronic Department where they'll be safe. Yu and Yosuke were ready, Chie was determined and ready for everything that could get in her way, Azami, on the other hand, was a little nervous but she knew that Yu was going to help her with anything she needed and as for Tamara, she was excited to go back but in the inside she knew she'll have to be careful, if she wasn't then she might make things more difficult for everyone else and she didn't want them to stop for her, she didn't want to get in their way. They didn't wait and jump inside the TV as soon they make sure there was nobody around the Electronic Department. Yu and Yosuke went in first, Chie follows them and Azami place her hand on TV, she then looks at Tamara and offers her her hand.

"Let's get going" She said.

"Y-Yes!" Tamara grab Azami's hand and they went inside. They saw the white space with rectangles, mimicking the TV's screen and before they knew it, they landed on the TV Studio that as for now was pretty much familiar to them, even though they haven't been here for that long. As everyone gather, they saw Teddie in the corner, playing with the Matryoshka doll he receives from Tamara. He seems very intrigued by the design.

"Hey, Teddie" Yu approach him and Teddie look at him.

"Oh Sensei! You are back!" He stands up and talk to Yu with happiness and respect.

"... Sensei?" Azami asks Yosuke. "Why is he calling Yu Sensei?"

"Ye-Yeah, I'll explain later" Yosuke said nervously. Teddie then look at Tamara and went after her.

"Tamy-chan! You're back too!" He said and that nickname caught everyone off guard.

"Ta-Tamy?" Tamara ask. "Why the nickname?"

"Yo-You don't like it?"

"N-No! I like it, it's just that I've never received a nickname. Anyway... how are you doing?" Tamara smile and Teddie show her the Matryoshka doll.

"I've been Beary interested in these dolls. They have more dolls inside, it's really weird" He said and open the doll, revealing a smaller doll inside. Once he opens it, he reveals one of the dolls broken. "I'm sorry, I think I broke the last one. I thought there was a more tiny doll inside" Tamara pick up the smallest doll. She notices that the small doll was broken in half. The drawing of the red, small child, her happy smile was broken by the cracks that reach her face. The small wooden doll look more fragile than it should be and it looked like it could break in tiny pieces if she wasn't careful enough. Tamara put the doll carefully in the pocket of her backpack and pat Teddie, telling him to not worry about this incident.

"Hahaha, I'm glad you like it and... don't worry. I'll fix her" Tamara patted Teddie on the head. He seems to enjoy it. "Everything can be fixed. Later I'll bring you some things so you can distract yourself here" Yosuke interrupt them.

"Te-Teddie, we need to go for Yukiko. We can't afford to lose any time now"

"Ri-Right! Let's get going!"

"Oh! Before we go..." Yosuke give Azami a Golf Club. "This is for you. I think it's better than nothing"

"... So... You have two knives, Yu has a sword, Chie will rely on... Martial Art?" She looks at Chie to confirm it, Chie nodded and Azami sigh. "And Tamara has a baseball bat... You are thinking to give me a golf club will protect me"

"... Yu did it, why not you?"

"... Fair enough...?" Azami looks at the golf club. " _... I'm going down for sure..._ " She thought.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright. If you still don't feel like fighting, stay behind. It's fine" Yosuke calm her down, something that she thank him for.

"Yeah, thanks for that... Oh! before I forget. Yu told me about the glasses thing. I will need one if I want to fight alongside you" Azami pointed out and Yosuke almost forgot that she didn't have one. He was in a hurry to save Yukiko that he forgot to give Azami a pair of glasses.

"Oh yeah, you are right. Teddie, do you have glasses for her?" Yosuke ask him. Teddie nodded and from behind he took out a pair of red glasses. Azami put them on an immediately saw the effects. She was surprised, but not enough because she already knew what they do.

"Haha, this is awesome. Thanks Teddie"

"No problem!"

Shortly after that everyone went right to the Castle to save Yukiko, before going in they all prepare and Yu told them how they'll go in. Yu, Yosuke and Chie will go in the front, Azami would be behind them and Teddie will be with Tamara at the end. When they all agree, they went in and as soon they enter the Shadows launch themselves at them. Yu and Yosuke took care of most Shadows by themselves alongside their Personas but Chie surprise everyone with her Persona Tomoe, she obliterates every single Shadow that attack them. Tomoe was really powerful and didn't need to really on any magic skill. Azami stay behind, watching them fight. She was still hesitant to act and her hands were trembling a little. Azami saw Izanagi's attacks, masterfully and expertly cutting down the Shadows and killing them with his lightning skill, Zio. Jiraiya was the fastest Persona, quickly dodging the Shadows attacks and blowing them away. Azami was starting to feel envious of them and she wanted to get in too, but she was afraid. She hold herself down. As Yu, Yosuke and Chie got ride of the Shadows, they move forward to the upper floors. On the stairs, Azami end up talking with Tamara.

"I'm having second thoughts," Said Azami. "I might've stayed at home today"

"Don't say that. This isn't as bad. They are doing well"

"That's not it... I'm... kinda scared of fighting" She whispers. "I said that I was going to fight but... I'm not feeling confident at all"

"... I see. That's actually understandable" Said Tamara and take out a notebook from her backpack.

"Don't tell me you have some words of advice in that notebook of yours" She said sarcastically and Tamara laughs at that remark.

"I wish, I only write about conspiracies here... but..." Tamara look through the notebook and stopped on a certain page. "You should at least... let yourself go"

"... What?" Azami look at her with a confused look.

"I mean... Summon your Persona at least once and act, don't think, just... do" Tamara said while looking at her in the eyes. She quickly looks away from Azami. "I think that's the best thing I can say to you and it may be my best advice"

"The way you say it make me believe you never give any actual advice" Azami chuckle.

"I did, but not about summoning creatures from the depths of a people's mind" Tamara laugh a little. "This is so weird and yet... I prefer this than any aspect of my life now" She whispers.

"What?"

"N-Nothing, they are leaving us behind, let's move on"

They all reach the second floor, where they had fought Chie's Shadow yesterday. The door that lead to that giant room was closed up for some reason. Yu walk to it and was about to open it up, but Teddie stops him to warn him that there was a presence at the other side, a powerful presence. At first, Yu was hesitant to open that door, he didn't ask the rest if they were ready, to which the all answer that they were, even Azami who just like him wasn't so sure, she was just going along with the ride. Yu gulped and open the door. They walk in and the only thing they saw was Yukiko, standing right in the middle of the room. They all run to her but suddenly come to a stop when they notice her clothes. The pink dress she had in the Midnight Channel was a complete giveaway, that wasn't the Yukiko they knew, it was her Shadow standing in front of them, looking away in the distance. Chie walk forward and spoke to her.

"Yukiko?" She asks. She knew that it wasn't her, but she felt the need to make that question. The Shadow start laughing and turn to see them all. Her yellow, glowing, eyes stare at them as her smile grew larger. Everyone prepare for anything that she might be planning.

" **Oh my! Special guests? I wonder how they'll play into all this!** " She said with excitement. " **Things are really heating up! Okie-Dokie! I'm going back to hunt for my Prince Charming! Ohhh, where could he be...? This place is huge! It's sooo exciting, but makes it to hard to find him! Ooh! Maybe he's playing hide-and-seek in the fog! Ready or not, here I come! Let's go further in then, shall we!?"** As she said that out of nowhere a big banner appear over her head displaying the name of the weird "Show" she's part of. " _Princess Yukiko's Hunt for her Prince Charming!_ " It was all written in flashy letters and glowing borders, not only that but it was sparkling too. It was so over the top and cringy that everyone looking at her couldn't believe their eyes.

"Wh-What the hell is this!?" Yosuke asks.

"Stop this nonsense right now and take us to Yukiko!" Chie yell at the Shadow, only for her to laugh at her face.

"What're you talking about? I'm Yukiko... and Yukiko is me" The Shadow smile viciously. The Shadows inside the castle started to get so agitated that their roars and voice echoed in the halls.

"The Shadows are getting agitated!" Said Teddie. "She must be the cause of it. She has complete control over the other Shadows!" Yukiko's Shadow uses this opportunity to run away from them.

"Well, I'm off again! Heehee! You'd better be waiting with bells on, my dear Prince!" She turns around and leave. Chie run after her, but Shadows came crushing through the windows. Chie summons Tomoe and prepare to fight.

"Come on, bring it on! I can fight against every single one of you!"

"We all can" Yosuke stand next to her and then Yu.

"Let's end this!"


End file.
